


Сопротивление

by Vereskstar



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereskstar/pseuds/Vereskstar
Summary: Джеффри Маккалум презирает вампиров. Что произойдет, если он станет одним из них — по своему собственному выбору?





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resistance Admittance (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995094) by [JennyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB). 



_— Он же мой брат!_

_— Никакой жалости и сострадания к кровососам, особенно когда один из них перед тобой, парень. Они — ничто, только бездушные демоны. Как только ты покажешь хотя бы толику милосердия, они тут же найдут способ использовать твою слабость. И тогда — ты мертв. Или хуже: окажешься с ними на одной стороне в качестве вампира, — Карл Элдрич схватил мальчишку за подбородок — своеобразный способ выразить собственную доброту и поддержку. — Твой брат мертв с той ночи, как эта тварь напала на него, и я благодарю Бога за то, что смог огородить тебя от подобной судьбы. Теперь — мы семья, и со временем ты станешь отличным учеником._

_Он вложил в руку мальчишки заряженный револьвер, надавливая своими пальцами на пальцы мальчишки, побуждая его сжать спусковой крючок._

_— Вот так вот, Джеффри, — Элдрич повернул голову, его зрачки немного сузились. — Держи его спокойно!_

_Карл рявкнул он на двух Стражников, которые удерживали Яна Маккалума: в цепях, связанного, на коленях, с освященными четками на его шее. Огромное распятие удерживало его на месте. Карл отошел Джеффри за спину, удерживая руки на его плечах._

_— Вспомни все, чему я тебя учил, парень. В голову или в сердце. Ну же. Дай мне повод гордиться тобой._

_— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Джеффри и зажмурился._

_И выстрелил._

Джеффри Маккалум проснулся за рабочим столом. Тыльной стороной ладони он провел по лбу. Самое первое убийство. Родной брат. Поначалу он чувствовал себя виноватым, думал, что он едва ли лучше чем все эти вампиры, которых он продолжать истреблять из ночи в ночь. Но время шло, убивать становилось легче, а и так тонкая линия морали и вовсе размывается, когда речь идет сочувствии к людям. Теперь он не закрывает глаза, убивая кого-то, теперь — он наслаждается видом их страданий и смерти. Он не обретет покой до тех пор, пока не изживет каждого последнего вампира в стране.

Он просмотрел список имен, присев на край стола, и нахмурился, заметив одно имя, выделяющееся из общего ряда.

Доктор Джонатан Рид.

Джеффри вспомнил их сражение неделю назад в больнице. Он был готов признать, что был высокомерен, когда это произошло. Рид был новообращенным — и так же был доктором. Должно быть, с его умениями убить кого-либо не составило бы труда. Но он выглядел измученным, избитым. Истощенным. Когда Джеффри оказался перед ним на коленях, на полу, полумертвый, едва ли беспокоящийся о своей дальнейшей судьбе, он не сразу осознал, что попал в плен бледно-голубых глаз. Они были холодными, но не были безэмоциональными. Не совсем. Джеффри знал, что он смотрел дольше, чем следовало, так же, как и в самую первую их встречу в кабинете Эдгара Суонзи. По-другому не получалось, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он был заворожен этими глазами так же сильно, как ненавидел себя всю эту неделю за собственную слабость. Что еще в докторе Риде может загипнотизировать его так же сильно?..

Глаза Джеффри расширились, и он мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Это было мерзко, он бесконечно презирал себя за то, что вообще допустил подобные мыли по отношению к _кровососу_ , и мог только представлять насколько сильно был бы разочарован его приемный отец, узнай он об этих мыслях. О _любой_ из них, отличающейся от желания или планов, как убить эту мерзость!

_…мы не враги… мы оба хотим одного и того же…_

— Гра! Проваливай из моей головы, кровопийца! — рыкнул Джеффри, резко встав, нахмурившись, когда заметил в комнате удивленного Стража, зашедшего позвать его. Джеффри сварливо просил: — Что?

— Эм… к-капитан Бейтс послал меня за вами, сэр. Новобранцы… эм, новобранцы готовы встретиться с вами.

— Спасибо, сержант Миллер.

Пока Страж тихо стоял в стороне, ожидая, и Джеффри закатил глаза и поднялся на ноги, следуя за проводящим. Как только он вышел в главный двор, он заметил Бейтса, наблюдающего за ним с видом заботливой матери. Джеффри сжал зубы и напряг плечи, игнорируя тяжесть, все еще задерживающуюся в мышцах, и целенаправленно направился к группе офицеров.

— Сколько сегодня, Бейтс? — спросил он низким баритоном, с акцентом, выдававшем в нем ирландца.

— Двадцать. Но, хм, могу я поговорить с тобой перед началом?

— Говори.

— Хм, наедине?

— Тц, — они оба отошли в небольшую нишу, скрываясь от взглядов и уходя из пределов слышимости остальных. — Тебе же лучше, если это что-то важное, Бейтс.

— Не так важно, на самом деле, — слабо улыбнулся Бейтс, глаза Джеффри блеснули. — Просто после всего произошедшего…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив, как в тихой ярости сузились голубые глаза.

— Мы просто беспокоимся. Да, ты сказал, что все в порядке, но когда ты вернулся домой той ночью, ты выглядел будто мертвец. Ради Бога, Джеффри, ты и _должен был быть_  мертв после этого! Я просто… ты полностью уверен, что готов охотиться со Стражами сегодня? — Бейтс опустил взгляд, выразительно осматривая все еще разбитое лицо, треснувшие губы, обозначая, что Джеффри выглядит усталым.

Верхняя губа Джеффри дернулась в подобии то ли оскала, то ли насмешки.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты мне сказать, что я _с_ _лаб?_

— Что? — Бейтс выпучил глаза. — Нет. Нет! Боже, конечно же нет! Но, Джеффри, даже всемогущий Господь отдыхал! Тебе необходимо время на то, чтобы восстановиться. Дай нам справиться с этим самим. Всего одна ночь.

— Господь отдохнул, когда его работа была сделана. Я свою еще не закончил, — Джеффри ткнул указательным пальцем другого мужчину в грудь. — Не поднимай этой темы больше, Бейтс. Стражи — моя ответственность, и я буду с ними до самого конца.

С раздраженным фырканьем он вернулся на к новобранцем, медленно вышагивая вдоль шеренги. Стальным взглядом он осматривал новеньких — которые с нетерпением пришли сюда этой ночью для того, чтобы вступить в ряды Стражей. Джеффри было приятно это видеть. Чем больше способных людей — тем меньше кровососов на улицах Лондона. Чертова эпидемия гриппа, чертовы существа, которых она породила: чем больше умирало, тем больше появлялось на улицах этих монстров. Эти существа — они во всех смыслах были именно монстрами. Жестокими. Одичавшими. Бездушными. Такими не похожими на тех, с которыми он сражался раньше. Те вампиры, по крайней мере, были несколько предсказуемы: они гротескно насмехались над людьми, имитируя вежливость и манеры, перед тем, как жестоко вспороть человеку горло. И это была просто природа зверя — а Джеффри очень хорошо понимал эту природу.

_Я просто пытаюсь положить конец всему этому кошмару. Так же, как и ты!_

Голос Рида эхом пронесся в сознании.

— Ложь, — пробормотал Джеффри про себя, раздраженно потерев переносицу, и остановился. — Итак, ты здесь для того, чтобы сражаться с вампирами, не так ли?

Джеффри навис над новым отрядом и посмотрел на каждого новобранца по очереди.

— Надеюсь, вы все подготовились к битве, потому что, видит бог, вы ее получите, — сказал Джеффри, и его голос пролетел на толпой, приковывая все внимание к говорящему. — Кто-то из вас может строить из себя дебошира. Кто-то из вас может думать, что он чертовски крутой парень с пушкой. Но позвольте мне рассказать вам все, что вы думаете, что знаете. Вы нихрена не знаете. Когда вы встретите кровососа первый раз, это будет абсолютно не похоже на все, что вы когда-либо испытывали. Они сильные. Они быстрые. Они умные. Не позволяйте им одурачить вас красивыми словами: они все, все лжецы и обманщики, и если они начнут говорить — лучший способ прекратить разговор — это пустить ему пуля в лоб. В голову или в мертвое, холодное сердце. Без милосердия.

_Я окажу тебе милосердие, которого ты никогда не оказывал мне..._

Джеффри стиснул зубы, вспомнив предложенную руку и обманчиво-крепкую хватку, пока Джеффри не удалось встать. Вспомнил беспокойно оглядывающие его ледяные голубые глаза, тревогу, вызванную, вероятно, клятвой врача. Глаза Джеффри сузились, когда он снова погнал от себя эту мыслью.

— Выстрелите куда-то еще — и этот ублюдок встанет снова, — он скосил взгляд и увидел Миллера, Бейтса и еще нескольких доверенных людей, которые птались наблюдать за ним издалека.Джеффри фыркнул и выпрямился во весь рост. — Сегодня мы охотимся в канализации. Ходят слухи, что у кровососов там есть логово. Ублюдки убийцы. Ни одного выжившего. Капитан Бейтс, мы выходим через десять минут.

Джеффри повернулся к Бейтсу.

Спустя тридцать минут Джеффри присел на стальной подиум, вглядываясь через прицел винтовки. Их команда из полудюжины бойцов обнаружила группу из тридцати скалей, питающихся раздутыми трупами в канализационном тоннеле. Их крики оглушали даже его, а зловоние гниющей плоти и разложения только усугубляло ситуацию. Однако Джеффри достаточно быстро обнаружил, что эти конкретные вампиры не могли прыгать — или им просто не хватало интеллекта для того, чтобы понять, как сделать это в таком тоннеле. Это было похоже, будто они стреляют в рыбу в бочке. Существа кричали, махали лапами, но с их точки зрения — они были в безопасности, поэтому их и удавалось отстреливать одного да другим. Джеффри выстрелил, ухмылка изогнула губы, когда голова скаля взорвалась.

— Кажется, их тут много, парни, — Джеффри опустил оружие. — Обратно домой.

Отряд пробирался сквозь лабиринт тоннелей и шахт, они проваливались по лодыжку в воду. Каждый новый шаг так или иначе бередил напряженный мускул или не прошедший синяк. Хроническая боль ушла, оставив после себя усталость, и без шума разговоров вокруг, Джеффри снова погрузился в размышления. Он снова и снова прокручивал ту битву у себя в голове, размышляя, что именно он мог бы сделать по-другому. Кровь Артура несомненно усилила его, но этого было недостаточно. Должно было — не все равно не было. Рид был сильным. Это означало — что он был опасен. Это означало, что он должен быть уничтожен. У Джеффри было несколько шансов — но гнусный доктор Рид все равно продолжал существовать. _Может быть ты не хочешь, чтобы он исчез_  пронеслось в голове у Джеффри, и он моментально откинул эту идею. Он хотел, что Рид был мертв. Как и все остальные кровососы. Но тогда почему же он не пытался добиться этой цели, он не преследовал Рида так агрессивно?

_Ты просто не можешь принять тот факт, что мы не враги, не правда ли?_

Джеффри должен был признаться хотя бы самому себе, что Рид был другим. Он пытался убедить себя, что это только потому, что Рид был новообращенным, и у него еще остались следы прежней человечности. Со временем монстр проявит свою истинную натуру. Джеффри всегда учили никогда не доверять этим тварям. Тем не менее — часть его желала довериться, хотя бы только в этом случае. Джеффри ухмыльнулся, вспомнив высокомерную браваду, которую кричал Риду в спину, когда тот оставил его. Обещал убить его. В следующий раз, — Джеффри сжал челюсть, — и он ждал этого следующего раза с нетерпением. Он не успел насладиться этой мыслью сполна: дикий визг пронесся по тоннелю, отскакивая от камней.

— Черт подери, — пробормотал Джеффри, проклиная себя за то, что позволил себе отвлечься и бросить Сражу. — Мы должны…

Договорить он не успел: из ближайшего тоннеля прямо на них вышли два скаля, и один из них моментально разодрал горло новобранца, убивая того на месте.

— Боже, Рэндалл!

Джеффри поднял руку и выстрелил из арбалета двумя болтами. Один болт вонзился скалю в шею. Прозвучавший вопль получился еще выше, чем прошлый.

— Отклонись назад! — крикнул Джеффри, заряжая арбалет новыми двумя болтами.

Завязалась рукопашная схватка. Другой неопытный курсант, вооруженный факелом и дубинкой, бросился вперед только для того, чтобы умереть в следующие несколько секунд. Остальные четверо удерживали одного из скалей.

— Второй мой! — сказал Джеффри, вытаскивая меч и шагая вперед.

Он никогда не признается в этом Бейтсу, но тот был прав. Джеффри и вправду _не был готов_  к схватке. Он только хмыкнул и скривился от боли, почувствовав, как когти рвут его предплечье. Отскочив назад, Джеффри с неприятным чувством осознал, что меч в его руках неприятно потяжелел. Джеффри поднял арбалет. Ему понадобилось четыре выстрела для того, чтобы убить скаля. И когда пыль осела, он был чертовски измотан.

— Идем, мы почти пришли.

— Что насчет Рэнделла и Стоукеса? — спросил кто-то из отряда.

— Оставим их. Слишком много кровососов вокруг. К тому же, мне неловко это говорить, но с учетом ситуации в Лондоне, слишком велика вероятность, что они восстанут вновь и вернутся сюда. Или в доки.

Именно это Джеффри ненавидел. Ненавидел каждый раз, когда он терял кого-то из своего отряда. Ненавидел то, что эти хорошие люди после смерти даже не могли найти достойного захоронения.

— Пойдем. Они появляются группами, а у нас закончились патроны.

Он вздохнул с облегчением, заметив железные ворота, которые вернут их обратно на улицы. Но когда они уже приблизились к выходу, они услышали, как в коридоре зашебуршался скаль.

— Вперед! — приказал Джеффри другим, снимая свою револьвер. — У меня есть это, я буду прямо за вами.

Он услышал, как дверь закрылась и поднял оружие, прицеливаясь. Ехидная самодовольная ухмылка искривила губы, когда он выстрелил скалю прямо между глаз. Скаль упал. Обернувшись, Джеффри оказался лицом к лицу с другим скалем, хотя не слышал, как тот подкрался. Джеффри вскинул руку, чтобы выстрелить вновь, но не успел. Когтистые руки схватили его за плечи, острые зубы впились в горло, и Джеффри сдавленно застонал. Каким-то невообразимым образом ему удалось вырваться и выбить существо из равновесия, отправив его на пару шагов назад, и двумя последними болтами в арбалете откинул его еще дальше. Джеффри вскинул револьвер и, проклиная все, обнаружил, что использовал последнюю пулю. На крайний случай остался меч. Джеффри неуклюже взмахнул им, и тут же согнулся до земли, когда скаль оттолкнул его в стену позади. Перед глазами заиграли неестественные блики. Неуверенной рукой он достал запасной револьвер, и, попытавшись сосредоточится, выпустил пять из шести пуль. Что-то улетело в молоко — он точно слышал звук срикошетившей пули. Сколько в итоге попало в скаля — он понятия не имел, но у него все еще оставалась одна пуля. И он видел всего два варианта ее использования — выстрелить скалю в лицо, когда тот подойдет слишком близко, или выстрелить в себя.

_— Даже если ты никогда не захочешь его использовать, даже если ты уверен, что никогда он тебе не понадобится — все равно всегда носи с собой запасной пистолет, парень, — учил его Карл Элдрих. — Не обязательно сражаться с кровососами в этот момент. Нет, мой сын. Но если дойдет до того, что чертов кровопийца обратит тебя — ты сможешь обратить это оружие против себя же. Так, чтобы ты больше не вернулся._

 Джеффри увидел, что его рука сильно дрожит, и перевел взгляд на скаля. Он не мог гарантировать, что сейчас попадет по движущейся цели, даже если будет стрелять в упор.

— Твой род — дьявольски омерзителен, — пробормотал Джеффри, держа оружие ближе в груди. — К черту все.

Впервые за много лет Джеффри зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мне жаль…

Его палец дернулся, хотя в самую последнюю секунду он протянул руку и с молчаливой молитвой Богу нажал на спусковой крючок. Он услышал пронзительный крик, отвратительный хруст костей. Тяжелые веки открывались с неохотой, но Джеффри все равно увидел, как раскалывается голова скаля, и как потоки крови летят в разные стороны. Джеффри позволил кашляющему смеху прорваться наружу и громко пробормотал:

— Черт, да я умру здесь. Никто не узнает об этом выстреле.

Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем упасть в беспамятство, — это пара ледяных глаз, смотрящих на него с настоящим волнением, и бархатных баритон, раздавшийся у самого уха:

— Ты не умрешь здесь. И _я_ теперь знаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Джонатан стоял на крыше двухэтажного склада, молча наблюдая за тем, как три отряда солдат Привена пробирались по темной аллее. Один отряд отделился от остальных, чтобы патрулировать вдоль набережной, в то время как два других продолжили путь к концу дороги, и разделились уже там. Одна направилась на восток, ко входу в канализацию, а другая — на запад, к насосной станции. Последние интересовали Джонатана больше, и он, оставив черный дым позади, переместился на более выгодную точку, на землю. Он мельком взглянул на прошлую обзорную точку: почти в пятидесяти футов* от него. Кажется, со временем такие прыжки становились легче.

 

Его удивление было недолгим: его внимание привлек чей-то голос. Он спрятался в тенях и прислушался к разговору Маккалума и другого человека — предположительно, сержанта Стражей Привена. Они обсуждали какой-то план. Через несколько мгновений сержант и заняли каменную ступень, чтобы закрепить наблюдательную позицию вдоль колоннады насосной станции, в то время как остальная группа возглавлялась снизу. Глаза Джонатана сузились, когда он присмотрелся к Джеффри: ему не нужно было быть врачом для того, чтобы увидеть, что Маккалум был не в лучшей форме. После их... встречи, он мог представить, какие именно раны беспокоили Маккалума, мог представить, какой именно ущерб он нанес. Оглядываясь назад, после того, как Джонатан прочитал отчеты медсестры, он задавался вопросом: должен ли был он оказать помощь Маккалуму, а не оставить его там. В отчете говорилось, что мужчина выглядел достаточно плохо, когда он покидал больницу, но он все равно настаивал на том, чтобы продолжать свой путь. Медсестра предложила ему дождаться осмотра доктора, заметив, как кровь просачивается сквозь жилет, но Маккалум резко отказался, сославшись то, что на эту ночь ему «более, чем достаточно проклятых докторов».

 

И сейчас, увидев Маккалума своими глазами, он понял, что решение оставить его там не было верным. Его чутье вампира позволяло увидеть, что, хотя общее состояние Маккалума было стабильно, не все было так гладко. Главная же проблема была в том, что Маккалум, кажется, не собирался обращать на это внимание. Эта беспечность была тем, чего Джонтан в нем ни разу не видел. Маккалум был человеком сосредоточенным, полагающимся на интуицию, постоянно настороже, хитроумным, и, вероятно, охотником гораздо более опасным, чем сам Джонатан. Джонатан даже был готов признаться в некотором... увлечении этим упорным брюнетом. Да, увлечение началось с банального любопытства, когда они впервые встретились в кабинете Эдгара. В отличие от большинства людей, сознание свое Маккалум умел делать тихим. Даже скорее охранять. И когда они смотрели друг на друга, Джонатан ощущал только одно слово, исходящее от него:

 

_Любопытно._

 

Его любопытство было еще более ошеломительным, когда он встретил Маккалума снова, в театре. Для человека, настолько преданного делу, человеку, почти что фанатично уничтожавшему вех вампиров... Джонатан был удивлен, что ему позволили выйти оттуда живым. Джонатан был уверен, что это не просто проходящий интерес остановил руку охотника, нет. Именно в этот момент Джеффри Маккалум перестал быть «интересным, но вызывающим беспокойство», и стал «неудобной одержимостью». Жажда ответов буквально сжигала Джонатана изнутри, пока он пытался понять природу этих противоречий.

 

В основном — неприятность была в том, что Джеффри не мог просто подойти и поговорить с ним. Если бы он это сделал — то скорее всего быстро бы оказался нанизанным на острый меч Маккалума. Не то чтобы вероятность такого кровавого исхода как-то помешала бы Джонатану.

 

Он все еще хорошо помнил ту самую первую ночь, когда решил следовать за Маккалумом, в надежде понять, какую игру ведет человек. С историей с Долорис Флетчер прошло несколько ночей. Джонатан управлял тенями вокруг себя, а потому — считал себя достаточно скрытным, но с удивлением обнаружил себя окруженным охотниками, во главе с Маккалумом. Он был буквально в шоке от того, что его так легко обнаружили, и все еще прекрасно помнил самодовольную ухмылку мужчины. Несмотря на сомнительную ситуацию, Джонатан все равно отметил про себя, что этот вид подходит брюнету, все это высокомерие и чванство. Джонатан ожидал, что получит сейчас пулю, но всею что Маккалум сделал — это поднес указательный и средний пальцы к глазам, показывая, что наблюдает за ним, и опустил револьвер. И повернулся спиной, позволяя уйти Джонатану без драки. Именно после этого Джонатан воспринял это как собственную миссию: победить Маккалума в его же битве, на его же поле боя. В течении следующей недели он следил — и неважно, как далеко он находился от Джеффри, неважно что делал Маккалум в этот момент — Джонатана он замечал всегда. И всегда отпускал без слов. Джонатан прекрасно понимал, что Маккалум играет с ним, как играет кошка с мышью, пытался разобраться зачем вообще он это делал: все-таки Стражи Привена были абсолютно беспощадны к любой нежити: самый главный приказ Маккалума — не проявлять милосердия.

 

И Джонатан не должен был удивляться, когда столкнулся с Маккалумом в больнице. В конце концов — Джеффри был охотником, а он — вампиром, и когда-нибудь их молчаливое противостояние должно было закончится настоящей битвой. Битва была дикой и жесткой. Джонатан помнил до сих пор и жгучую боль от огней, и укусы острой стали, когда меч разрезал его кожу. У Джонатана не было выбора — нужно было защищаться, и он защищался. Стараясь, тем не менее, вывести Маккалума из строя, а не навредить. Честно говоря, Джонатан совершенно не хотел убивать Джеффри, но Маккалум не выглядел готовым на компромиссы и снисходительность проявлять не желал. Джонатан не знал, что случилось бы, проиграй он: Джеффри убил бы его на месте или пытал бы, чтобы убить потом? Но гнев, с которым Маккалум сражался с ним, явно указывал нна то, что Джеффри хотел его прикончить. Будто бы все их прошлые встречи забылись, и теперь вперед вышли ярость и ненависть, и именно они толкали Маккалума вперед.

 

Учитывая то, кем именно был Маккалум, было бы глупо ожидать бескровной развязки, но он поклялся, что попытается решить эту проблему без смертей, и убьет только если не будет другого выхода. Несмотря на весь этот гнев Маккалума, Джонатан знал, что человек перед ним — умный, и вполне способен вести адекватный человеческий разговор. Нужно только донести через его толстый череп мысль, что можно проблему решить словами, а не мечом. Как бы то ни было, но схватка была по-настоящему сложной. Для человека Маккалум был невероятно сильным — а еще чертовски опытным мечником. Кровь Артура усилила его в разы: что и не говори, Маккалум сделал все, чтобы победить Джонатана. Джонатан держал когти наготове, когда Маккалум припала на колено, но расслабился, когда брюнет остановился. На лице Маккалума начинали расцветать синяки и кровоподтеки, когда уже раны Джонатана зажили почти полностью, но тем не менее, Рид был рад, что битва закончилась именно так, как она закончилась. Он не врал, когда говорил, что не хочет быть врагом Джеффри, и его расстраивало само осознание, что Джеффри не может даже и мысли допустить, что они могу сотрудничать и трудиться над одной и той же целью. В прошлый раз, когда он попытался уговорить его, объяснить ему, что сотрудничество выгодно для них обоих, Маккалум только рассвирепел сильнее. Джеыфри скорее умрет, чем признает это.

 

Терпение закончилось. Джонатан грубо схватил Маккалума за подбородок, размышляя, что с радостью предоставить тому выбор. Это было бы буквально удовольствием — вырвать ему глотку и проглотить всю кровь до последней капли. Он хорошо помнил ту жажду, которую почувствовал стоя тогда над ним, о том, какая теплая и грубая кожа, покрытая колючей щетиной, была у Джеффри, о том, как слышал его пульс: немного ускоренный, но все равно сильный, ровный и четкий. Джонатан слегко погладил его большим пальцем по щеке. Эта потребность была почти что болезненной, Джонатан _хотел его_ , и желание усиливалось, когда он смотрел в его затуманенные удивлением голубые глаза. Маккалум смотрел в глаза в ответ, и Джонатан не знал, то ли дело в их секундной близости, то ли в том, что ментальные щиты подвели его, но он ясно слышал какафонию мыслей Джеффри: одна часть его вспоминала ритуалу Привена, а другая... конфликтующие друг с другом мыслить роились пчелами:

 

_Не друзьями... но что если... нет, невозможно! Что если... кем-то другими?_

 

Джонатан ощутил какое-то тепло, услышав эти слова. Жажда была велика, но от этого человека он жаждал не только крови. Тоска и желание быстро вышли за пределы банального голода, Джонатану стало понятно: убийство Маккалума не принесет ему необходимого облегчения. Джонатан на мгновение сжал челюсть Джеффри сильнее, пытаясь абстрагироваться от этого аромата крови, трепещущего и живого. С невольным рычанием Джонатан закрыл глаза и проглотил эту жажду, а затем отпустил Маккалума, незаметно облизывая большой палец, испачканный в крови, и отошел.

 

Джонотан все еще с трудом подавлял дрожь, когда вспоминал это. Даже сейчас он мог вспомнить этот вкус, который он буквально украл, и до сих пор чувствовал, что это была чертова провокация. Вынырнув из размышлений, он поднял взгляд и продолжил наблюдать за людьми, но ничего не происходило. С молчаливой усмешкой он решил, что на сегодня он оставит человека дальше охотиться в одиночку и будет искать его только следующей ночью, но из канализации послышался крик скаля, сразу за ним раздался звук стрельбы. Джонатан наблюдал, как оба стражника вскакивают, занимая оборонительную позицию на ступенях и направляют револьверы на ворота, ожидая. Обычно Джонатан старался уйти подальше от Стражй Привена, когда те наготове, да и сам Маккалум более чем способен заботиться о себе в битве, но что-то зловещее летало в воздухе. Джонатан сказал себе, что он останется, чтобы увидеть, как Маккалум благополучно выберется из канализации, а затем незаметно уйдет.

 

Он двигался за грузовыми ящиками, и, используя свои чувства, тщательно осмотрелся. Со своего места почти не видел, что происходило впереди на набережной, но по общему движению было понятно, что та группа еще не в курсе, что происходит в канализации. Восточный отряд был скрыт от него, но он все равно был начеку. Из канализации послышались новые крики скалей и еще больше стрельбы. Ноги коснулась крысиная шкурка, и Джонатан резко схватил зверька. Глаза сузились, верхняя губа дернулась, и Джонатан с низким рычанием вонзил клыки в пушистое тело. Кровь была теплой и густой, хотя и невкусной. Тем не менее этого было достаточно для того, чтобы на время отбросить эту жажду назад. С мутным отвращением от облизнул верхнюю губу и отбросил крысиный труп в сторону. Он ненавидел то, что ему приходилось охотиться на крыс, но организм требовал утолить голод, а это было намного лучше, чем убивать невинных. Он слышал об эконах, способных пить кровь у жертв, не убивая их, но это требовало того уровня контроля, которым Джонатан не обладал. Когда жажда поглощала его, он терял себя, отпуская то существо, что желало все больше и больше, и Джонатан иногда со страхом думал, во что же он мог превратиться, если ы полностью подчинился своему голоду, особенно когда думал о том, как мог бы поглощать что-то большее, чем простая канализационная крыса. Он выгадывал секунды, когда крик от ворот привлек его внимание. Через несколько минут из канализации вышли несколько мужчин. Маккалума среди низ не было.

 

— Что произошло? — спросил Миллер, перепрыгнул через перила на землю и бросился к вышедшим.

 

— Мы потеряли Рэндалла и Стоукса, чертовы кровососы устроили на нас засаду!

 

— Где Маккалум?

 

— Сражается там с один из этих ублюдков-скалей. У нас закончились боеприпасы, он сказал нам идти вперед.

 

— Черт подери! — рыкнул Миллер, а затем резко, но не сильно ударил рекрута кулаком по челюсти. — Мы никогда не оставляем их в живых!

 

Миллер поймал рекрута за лацканы пиджака и резко потряс, а затем веско суровым и жестким голосом добавил:

 

— Мы не бросаем Маккалума! Тобиас! — он подозвал одного из рекрутов: — Найди отряд Мерфи и приведи их сюда, чтобы они помогли нам найти его. Рекрута возьми с собой, он должен рассказать, что случилось.

 

Когда оба Стража убежали, Мерфи повернулся к только что вышедшим из канализации рекрутам.

 

— Где именно вы его оставили?

 

Ответа Джонатан так и не услышал. Как только он понял, что Маккалум все еще внизу, он воспользовался хаосом, царившим среди Стражей, чтобы спрыгнуть вниз и спрятаться в тенях у кирпичной стены. Он прекрасно понимал, что пытаться войти в парадный вход — самоубийство, слишком много людей там сейчас, но ему удалось все-таки найти служебный вход на другой стороне. Джонатан вскрыл замок и открыл дверь, проскользнув внутрь, под землю. Он слышал скаля, но вел его вперед именно запах крови Маккалума, после того, как он раз попробовал ее, он с легкостью выделял этот запах их массы других. Звук выстрела практически оглушил его, пролетел по тоннелю, и Джонатан не был уверен, сколько именно раз громыхнуло: пять или шесть. Пять — подумал Джонатан, заметив, что Маккалум растянулся у стены, приставив пистолет к собственной голове.

 

— Нет! — выкрикнул Джонатан.

 

Его восклика оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы отвлечь скаля от завершения атаки и заставить того повернуться к нему. Рид услышал шестой щелчок и с яростным рычанием создал кровавое копье. Оно убило скаля, впечатляюще и ужасно одновременно. Скаль опустился на колени и упал ничком на землю, и до того, как тело коснулось земли, Джонатан подбежал к Маккалуму. Он взволнованно вскинул брови, посмотрев на мужчину внимательнее. Маккалум бы жив. Рана на горле была серьезной, кровь живыми толчками продолжала течь, Маккалум потерял много крови. На мгновение опьяняющий запах этой крови переполнил его. Сопротивляться искушению было физически больно. Джонатан раздраженно зарычал и отвернулся, сжимая челюсть и зажмуривая глаза в попытке преодолеть эту первобытную потребность в крови. Маккалум. Он не позволит этому человеку умереть здесь. И тот факт, что брюнет был без сознания, делал вещи бесконечно проще.

 

Там, в канализации, многого он сделать не мог, но Джонатан хотя бы перевязал рану как смог. Укус был ниже, почти весь ушел в мышцы, и именно поэтому Джеффри потерял не так много крови, как мог бы. Маккалум не выглядел хорошо. Но Джоатан был готов признать, что все потеряно только после того, как Джеффри умрет, не раньше. К счастью, Пембрукская больница была неподалеку, но времени было критически мало. Ему было необходимо доставить Маккалума в больницу и начать переливание крови. Джонатан склонился к укусу. Он слышал, что Миллер и другие Стражи движутся впереди в канализации. Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту.

 

— Пойдемте, Джеффри, нам пора идти, — немного фривольно фыркнул Джонатан, и, схватив Маккалума на руку, поднялся на ноги, взвалив охотника на плечо словно мешок картошки. — Приношу свои извинения за то, что оказываю вам свою помощь, поверьте, я еще буду чувствовать себя достаточно оскорбленным когда вы очнетесь.

 

Подумав, Джонатан наклонился и поднял меч Маккалума. Он вспомнил, что один из Стражей сказал там, снаружи, о том, что у них закончились боеприпасы, и решил, что с мечом он сможет в крайнем случае защитить их от нападения, если потребуется.

 

К тому времени, как Джонатан достиг выхода, Миллар и его отряд нашли нашли место битвы. Он услышал, как сержант лает на рекрутов, чтобы те брослись искать Маккалума, и настолько тихо, насколько это вообще возможно, выскользнул наружу. Прячась в тенях, Джонатан как мог избегал встречи со Стражами, которые, к счастью, были больше заняты не тем, что могло выйти за канализационных коллекторов, а тем, что могло проходить по докам. Когда он поспешил к больнице, но осознал все то сожаление, которое окружало его. То, чем стал Лондон. Только в разгар истинного хаоса он мог покрытый кровью, с мечом наперевес и человеком без сознания на плече свободно двигаться по улице, не собирая удивленных взглядов и сдавленных вскриков. С другой стороны — грех было жаловаться на это сейчас. У Джонатана сейчас по-настоящему не было настроения вдаваться в подобные размышления и начинать искать ответы на вопросы.

 

Джонатан вздохнул с облегчением, когда впереди загорелись огни Пембурга, и ускорился, влетая в больницу. Моментально кто-то из медсестер подбежал к нему на помощь.

 

— Этот человек нуждается в немедленной помощи, доставьте его в операционную, в четвертую комнату. Нам необходимо определить его группу крови, а затем — достать три единицы объема крови из любых совместимых пациентов. Когда я говорю совместимых — я имею в виду не больных испанкой. И попросите кого-нибудь найти доктора Суонси, мне нужно срочно поговорить с ним.

 

Медсестра с любопытством посмотрела на меч в руках Джеффри, на арбалет, прикрепленный к предплечью Джонатана, но не стала ничего спрашивать, только просто кивнула:

 

— Да, доктор.

 

Она безропотно взяла переданное ей оружие и положила его рядом, когда Джонатан устроил Джеффри на каталке. Он набрал образец крови и начали тестирование. Намек на улыбку появился на его лице, когда он увидел результат.

 

— Четвертая группа, — сказал он. — Это серьезно сэкономит нам время. Медсестра, ему подойдет кровь любого пациента. Можно не делать тестов, просто убедиться, что они здоровы. Я заберу у вас первый же полученный образец, как можно быстрее. И не забывайте добывать цитрат натрия в бутылки, в которые собираете кровь.

 

— Да, доктор.

 

Когда медсестра ушла, Джонатан достал стойку для капельницы и начал его настраивать, прокладывая трубки и иголки. Удовлетворенный, когда он закончил, он снял рубашку и пальто с Маккалума чтобы прочистить рану. И удивленно поднял брови, когда заметил россыпь шрамов и синяков, густо украшающих тело охотника. Впрочем, это было даже логично: Маккалум был искусным бойцом, но он все равно продолжал оставаться человеком, и все равно мог пострадать — у него не было роскоши быстрой регенерации. Он провел рукой по четырем параллельным старым шрамам с правого бока: явно работа когтей. Раны были хорошо зашиты, шрамы почти исчезли, и Джонатану даже было интересно кто именно смог их так грамотно зашить. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться, но тут же смущенно одернул руку и перевел взгляд на шкаф с медикаментами. Он налил аликвоту карболовой кислоты[1] в почкообразный лоток[2] и взял стопку полотняных полосок с набором щипцов. Он легко коснулся крови, наблюдая, как смешиваются две жидкости и окунул марлю, наблюдая, как она окрашивается в красные и розовые тона. Антисептик не помогал: кровь пахла для Джонатана слишком сильно, чтобы ее можно было замаскировать. Кровь настолько сильно пахла, что у Рида закружилась голова. Он глубоко вздохнул, в который раз напомнил себе, что он в первую очередь врач, и только потом вампир, с сделал все, чтобы перестать обращать внимания на жажду, особенно когда он отложил щипцы и начал зашивать рану, делая швы как можно мельче и ровнее. Вернулась медсестра. Джонатан сделал небольшую паузу, и приступил к первому переливанию. Он задержал взгляд на багровой жидкости в емкости. Кровь медленно потекла вниз по трубке, к самой вене на руке. Джонатан проследил за ее путем, а потом поднял взгляд на лицо Маккалума, заметил, как дернулось адамово яблоко, и сам сглотнул, повинуясь рефлексу. Искушение продолжало терзать его, и Джонатан снова пожалел, что не поглотил ночью больше. Сосредоточившись на своей работе, Джонатан поднял иглу и взял еще несколько марлей, продолжая зашивать. В какой-то момент, Джонатан не отследил, в комнату вошел Эдгар, молчаливо наблюдая за его работой. Только когда работа была закончена, а третья емкость с кровью уже висела на стойке, Эдгар заговорил:

 

— Это Джеффри Маккалум, — сказал он.

 

Джонатан отвлекся, приподнимая марлевую повязку, которую прижимал к ране, и поднял на Эдгара взгляд, устало сверкая ледяными глазами.

 

— Я прекрасно знаю, кто это, Эдгар, — ответил Джонатн и вернулся к работе.

 

— И зачем же ты тогда привел его именно сюда, Джонатан? Из всех мест — именно сюда.

 

Джонатан снова остановился, хотя его взгляд так и остался бродить по лицу Маккалума. Его беспокоило то, что тот был бледен неестественно-неподвижен.

 

— Разве это на больница, Эдгар? Человек был ранен. Серьезно, я бы даже сказал: ему срочно была необходима помощь.

 

— Да, это я вижу. Охота на вампиров, без сомнения, — фыркнул Эдгар и сделал пару шагов вперед. — По моему опыту те, кто ищут неприятности — обязательно найдут их в конце концов. Честно говоря, я удивлен, как долго и профессионально их искал он. И все же, я удивлен больше тому, что найдя его в таком виде, вы не оставили его там же, где увидели. Этот человек — опасен, особенно для нас с вами, и вдеть, как он умирает... хорошо, если я буду откровенным, это сделает вещи не в пример проще.

 

На этот раз Джонатан все-таки повернулся к старшему доктору.

 

— А что насчет твоей клятвы Гиппократа, Эдгар? Или ты забыл об этом? Неважно на акой стороне доски он, если он ранен и нуждается в заботе — мы должны помочь. Я не могу бросить человека умирать просто потому, что это удобно. И я удивлен, что слышу что-то подобное от вас.

 

— Я помню клятву, но я достаточно гибок для того, чтобы взглянуть на мир под другим углом, особенно последние несколько дней. И вам я предлагаю сделать то же самое. Мне нет нужды убеждать вас в том, что охотники на вампиров опасны для нашего рода, и чем их меньше — тем лучше. Что же касается исцеления больных — это лучше всего подходит для смертных врачей. Кто лучше позаботиться о живом, как не живой? Мы — гораздо большее, чем были когда-то, подумайте об исследованиях, которые мы могли бы провести! Об открытиях, которые мы могли бы сделать! Для помощи всему человечеству!

 

— Это ты так думаешь, — кривая ухмылка на мгновение исказила лицо Джонатана и он добавил: — Может быть мы все-таки остановимся хотя бы эту эпидемию до того, как ты создашь новое улучшение для человечества, Эдгар?

 

Эдгар поджал губы, недовольным этой насмешкой.

 

— Я уже заверил вас, что не буду экспериментировать над смертными.

 

— Я помню, — просто ответил Джонатан.

 

Учитывая все новообретенные способности Эдгара и его прошлое — легко было предположить, что в какой-то момент это обещание будет нарушено. Продолжать это обсуждение не хотелось.

 

— Я хотел бы оставить Маккалума на этот день здесь. Он нестабилен, я предпочел бы не трогать его, пока он не стабилизируется, — меняя тему сказал Джонатан.

 

— Я бы предпочел отправить Маккалума к его цепным псам, пусть они сами о нем заботятся!

 

— Эдгар!

 

— Джонатан, вы так же, как и я знаете: места недостаточно! У нас нет кроватей для добрых, порядочных и честных людей, и вы отворачиваемся от них, потому, что не можем разместить!

 

— Тогда я размещу его в своей комнате.

 

— Это неправильно! К тому же, подумайте, что будут чувствовать люди, узнай они, что над ними расположились лидера Стражей Привена? Следующее, чего стоит ожидать — это их чертовых патрулей прямо у входа в больницу!

 

Джонатан нахмурился.

 

— Они бы чувствовали себя гораздо увереннее в таком случае, знай они о врачах-вампирах.

 

Эдгар раздраженно вздохнул.

 

— Он был укушен! Чертовым скалем! Что если... — он понизил голос. — Что если он заразился? Зараженный в докторском крыле! Это катастрофа!

 

— Я возьму его на свое попечение. Ничего не произойдет, я беру всю ответственность за него на себя.

 

— Что вы собираетесь делать с ним днем, а? Вы будете абсолютно беззащитны. Что если он решит убить вас, пока вы готдыхаете?

 

— Он не решит. Хотя если он попытается — полагаю тогда я присоединюсь к ангельскому хору, — Джонатан ухмыльнулся, но Эдгар никак не отреагировал, и Рид моментально посерьезнел. — Я не поменяю своей точки зрения. Я назвать тебе свои условия. Либо мы оба остаемся, либо оба уходим.

 

— Ты действительно не собираешься сдаваться? Собираешься оставить его? Он не проявит к тебе сожаления!

 

— Он — мой пациент, и ему нужна забота.

 

— Ты безумец, — Джонатан так и не ответил ему, и Эдгар чувствовал себя все более сконфуженным под тяжелым взглядом, Эдвард часто закивал. — Охотник, защита охотника. Теперь я слышал достаточно!

 

Джонатан оставался стоически-безмолвным, и Эдгар недовольно сжал челюсть.

 

— Очень хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Если он выживет после этой ночи — он весь твой. Но если что-то случится — вся ответственность на тебе. Я просто молюсь, что ты сможешь дать отпор как только животное вырвется наружу.

 

— Не волнуйтесь, доктор Суонси, — Джонатан проводил выходящего широкой улыбкой и позвал медсестру, чтобы та принесла полотенца и чистое постельное белье, чтобы уложить Маккалума. — Я умею хорошо их прятать, но мои когти все еще очень остры.

 


	3. Глава третья

Ты не умрешь здесь...

Джеффри тихо застонал. Слова эхом прокатились по сознанию и вернулись с головной болью. 

— Дьявол, Рид, проваливай из моей чертовой головы! — раздраженно проворчал Джеффри, поднимая руку, чтобы вытереть лоб. 

Джеффри распахнул глаза, когда почувствовал слабое сопротивление своему движению. Свет над головой, пусть даже и слабый, только добавил новой головной боли. Джеффри снова заворчал, выражая раздражение. Через пару минут ему удалось привыкнуть к свету, Джеффри скосил взгляд, чтобы осмотреть руку. И тут же нахмурился от любопытства и растерянности, заметив торчащую из его правого предплечья иглу и резиновую трубку, уходящую куда-то вниз. Рука была перевязана кожаными ремешками. Джеффри слегка склонил голову и потянулся другой рукой, чтобы коснуться трубки. С другой стороны почувствовалось похожее сопротивление. Джеффри приподнял брови, осматривая похожее устройство — только на этот раз резиновая трубка была заполнена чем-то темным. Она пролегала через край кровати и уходила куда-то позади него.

— Что за чертовщина?

Джеффри попытался сесть, но движение привело только к новой боли — в паху. Он моментально откинулся назад, решив, что лучше сначала расстегнуть ремни на левой руке. 

— Ох, пожалуйста, не трогай. Было трудно закрепить их правильно, и я предпочел бы больше не бороться с ремнями снова. Они эффективно работают, — сказал Джонатан, как-то нежно опуская руку на переливающую трубку. 

Джеффри почувствовал прикосновение холодных пальцев к своей коже. Его глаза расширились, когда он опознал этот приятнй голос — рядом с ним стоял Джонатан.

— Кровосос! — воскликнул он, грубо отведя руку подальше. Его взгляд отчаянно заметался, Джеффри пытался отыскать хотя бы какое-нибудь оружие. — Отвали от меня, либо, Господь Всемогущий, клянусь, я прикончу тебя. 

— Джеффри, нет никакого повода для тревоги, успокойся, пожалуйста, и я смогу все объяснить. 

Брюнет просто игнорировал его — Джонатану сжал челюсти, когда Джеффри попытался оттолкнуть его. Прищурившись, он осторожно, но настойчиво схватил его за плечи и, использовав свои силы вампира, удержал на места. Не то чтобы Джеффри действительно был в состоянии выдержать хотя бы какое-то сражение. Джонатан строгим голосом произнес:

— Тебе необходимо успокоиться прямо сейчас, или мне придется успокоить тебя самому, — что, я уверен, тебе не понравится, — и потом сдерживать так дальше — что, я знаю, тебе не понравится. Если ты продолжишь бороться — могут разойтись швы, и вот тогда ты окажешься действительно в затруднительном положении. 

Джонатан сжал свои руки на его плечах чуть сильнее, давая понять, что это не пустая угроза. Через несколько секунд Джеффри успокоился, и Джонатан отпустил его. На его лице появилась улыбка, когда он поймал убийственный взгляд в ответ на все его действия.

— Так-то лучше. Теперь давай посмотрим, как удалить эту иглу?

Джонатан ждал ударов, но когда Джеффри встретил его без новых попыток вырваться, Джонатан подошел к правой стороне кровати. Он потянулся к первой перевязке. Руку моментально одернули, Джонатан удивленно посмотрел выше. 

— Даже не думай меня трогать, чудовище!

Джонатан ухмыльнулся про себя, совершенно не удивившись этому рефлексивному упрямству. 

— Мне казалось, что именно этого ты и хотел? Я с радостью уберу все прямо сейчас. Ты уже проснулся, — Джонатан слегка улыбнулся, когда Джеффри нерешительно положил руку обратно на одеяло, раздраженно поежившись. — Спасибо.

— Что это все такое? — Джеффри внимательно наблюдал, как кожаные ремни расстегиваются, — Какой-то гнусный эксперимент? 

— Едва ли, — Джонатан посмотрел выше. — Я уже говорил тебе раньше, что пытаюсь остановить эпидемию, а не усилить ее, — Джонатан вернулся к руке Джеффри, — Это — простое решение, призванное поддерживать постоянное количество солей и сахаров. То, что держало тебя на плаву все это время. Ты был ранен и нуждался в лечении. Я — врач. Я дал клятву, что буду добросовестно лечить любого, кто нуждается в моей помощи. 

Джонатан вытащил иглу, прижимая марлю в месте инъекции, и позволил себе мимолетную дерзкую улыбку:

—Это касается даже тебя, Маккалум.

Джеффри изучал профиль Джонатана, пока тот работал. Хотя бы только для того, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений от удаленной иглы. 

— Что же, если бы не твоя клятва, ты бы просто оставил бы меня там? 

Джонатан выглядел немного смущенным. Он так и не ответил — а когда неловко отвел взгляд, у Джеффри сузились зрачки. 

— Мысли достаточно. Обязательство, замаскированное под альтруизм. Ты далеко не так благороден, как хотел бы казаться, Рид. Мои люди смогут за мной присмотреть. Привен заботиться о своих. Подлатай меня и я пойду своей дорого, окей?

— Ты правда не помнишь, что произошло? — тихо спросил Джонатан, поворачиваясь к Джеффри. — Твои люди не смогли ничего сделать для тебя. Я был твоим наибольшей надеждой — твоей единственной надеждой! Даже сейчас, когда ты очнулся, едва ли ты в состоянии уйти. Тебя укусили — сильно. Ты потерял много крови и у тебя сотрясение мозга. Ради бога, Маккалум, тебе повезло, что ты вообще не умер! — последние слова прозвучали с большим беспокойством, чем предполагал Джонатан.

— Но я же не умер, не так ли? — немного самодовольно ответил Джеффри. — Я не ожидал, что ты поймешь, чудовище. Ты не можешь. Твой род — бич, что отравляет эту землю. Но Привен спасет ее. Мы не боимся тьмы и зла. Свет справедливости защищает нас. Я не трус, я не буду бежать с поля боя, и если я умру, защищая Англию от таких, как ты, то пусть так и будет.

Джонатан тихо фыркнул.

— Ты звучишь так, будто бы читаешь одну из листовок Привена, — Джонатан столкнулся с со злым взглядом синих глаз. Его лицо было подчеркнуло раздражением вперемешку с беспокойством. — Нет, ты не трус. Ты благородный, заблудший дурак. Ты настолько ограничен своими устаревшими правилами, что не можешь принять тот факт, что возможно, просто — возможно, — могут быть исключения, которые в реальности являются не тем, чем они кажутся изначально! Я не понимаю, зачем ты так охотно кидаешься в лапы смерти, — глаза Джонатана потемнели, когда тот посмотрел на пепельно-серое лицо, вспоминая, как действительно был близок к смерти Джеффри, когда попал на его операционный стол. Джонатан отвел взгляд. — Твоя фанатическая охота убьет тебя. В следующий раз меня может не быть рядом. В следующий раз может быть слишком поздно.

Джонатан почувствовал, как потеплели щеки от прилившей крови — от смущения вперемешку с волнением. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вообще так сильно волновался за пациента. Конечно, он заботился о том, чтобы каждый получал нужный уход, чтобы каждый из них выжил и был здоров, но этот случай — он был особенным. Это было что-то личное. И значило для Джонатана что-то большее. 

— Твое высокомерие идет впереди тебя, доктор Рид. Твоя забота так трогает меня, — саркастично ответил Джеффри. 

Однако когда раздалось тихое "пуф-ф" и у кровати взметнулся поток черного дыма, а Джонатан неожиданно отошел от него в тени, в какой-то мере Джеффри даже пожалел о сказанном. Несмотря на то, что их разговор был скорее редким перемирием, по правде говоря — Джеффри наслаждался обществом Джонатан, ему не хватало некоторой близости.

— Я не просил о помощи.

У Джеффри не было того ночного видения, какое было у Джонатана, но от точно мог сказать, что эти жуткие голубые глаза смотрели на него, наблюдали из темноты. Это немного смущало — он ощущал тяжесть этого взгляда, но не мог ясно его различить.

— И тем не менее, ты ее получил, — наконец сказал Джонатан. — Бескорыстно. Безоговорочно. Потому что, хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но я хочу, чтобы ты поправился. 

Джеффри пристально посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь проникнуть взглядом сквозь темноту, и поверх отчетливо раздавшегося насмешливого фырканья, Джонатан безошибочно услышал не произнесенные вслух слова: Докажи это...

Джонатан тихо вздохнул, смирившись с недоверчивым взглядом, и сделал несколько осторожных шагов навстречу, возвращаясь к свету, позволяя увидеть себя.

— Ты был без сознания почти три дня. Под моим присмотром, все это время. 

— Три дня? — Джеффри поднял руку, чтобы коснуться своего горла. Под пальцами зашелестели бинты. — Я...

Он не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу, правда. Что-то обдумав, он нахмурился:

— А при свете солнца?

Джонатан тихо хмыкнул, звук был теплым и насыщенным.

— Я только что сказал, Маккалум. Ты был исключительно под моей опекой. Я бы не рискнул отойти слишком далеко, оставался в тени. День был... трудным, но приемлемым.

Джеффри почувствовал, как неожиданное тепло распространилось по его телу, когда он услышал это. Хотя прежде он успел обдумать все, он заметил, как слегка дернулась бровь Джонатана, а затем тот едва улыбнулся. Джеффри нахмурился. Вампир играл с ним в игры. Прочистив гордо, он мола изучил лицо Джонатана, задерживая взгляд дольше. чем нужно. Вампиры, которых он видел, всегда были бледными, похожими на привидения — с самого начала. Рид ничем от них не отличался. Вампиров легко было найти в топе, особенно, когда знаешь, как искать. Более того, у них были свои особенно яркие черты — такие, как бледные пронзительно-голубые глаза. Но сейчас Джонатан не выглядел как вампир, пытающийся слиться с толпой. 

Он был бледен, как мел, под глазами залегли почти черные тени, как у чертовски сильно уставшего человека, — сейчас, на белом фоне лица они казались еще ярче. Джеффри подумал, что именно из-за этого Джонатан выглядит намного более человечным и, возможно, самую малость хрупким. Как только эта мысль оформилась до конца, Джеффри резко отвел взгляд. Должно быть он ударился головой особенно сильно. Перед ним стояло подлое ужасное чудовище. Нельзя было восхищаться его острым подбородком или приятной фигурой, скрытой под костюмом и пальто. Джеффри громко фыркнул, отбросив эту мысль. 

— Хреново выглядишь, — наконец сказал он.

Предполагаемое оскорбление прозвучало скорее как беспокойство. Которым, как убеждал себя Джеффри, оно не являлось.

Джонатан снова усмехнулся. 

— Тебе следует посмотреть на себя в зеркало, прежде чем судить, господин охотник на вампиров. Хотя я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы был непереносимым. Ты — желанное отвлечение от спокойного молчания, которым я до этого наслаждался. 

Джонатан понаблюдал, как расслабился брюнет, откидываясь на подушку, и коротко очертил языком клык, с зубастой ухмылкой, пришедшей после игривого настроения, осматривая расположившегося мужчину.

— Что ж, поскольку ты не спишь сейчас и, кажется, наконец-то стабилен, если хочешь — я могу удалить твой катетер. 

— Кате... что?

Джеффри слегка побледнел, вспомнив боль, которую он испытал при попытке сесть. Он заглянул под одеяло, и его гнев вспыхнул с новой силой.

— Что ты еще сотворил со мной за последние три дня, чертов кровосос?! — требовательно спросил он. Гнев усугублялся острым смущением.

— О, ради бога, Маккалум, я доктор! Это медицинская процедура, которую я выполнял бесчисленные десятки раз не ради пустого веселья. Если бы я этого не сделал бы, и просто оставил так, это вызвало бы осложнения во время курса лечения. Но если тебе будет легче — я могу подробно рассказать о процессе, так, чтобы ты мог удалить катетер самостоятельно, — Джонатан мрачно ухмыльнулся. — Я даже отвернусь, если хочешь. Хотя, честно говоря, я не принял тебя за застенчивого типа.

Джонатан знал, что это было по-детски, но ему начинало нравится дразнить Джеффри. Хотя бы из-за этой реакции — раздражения, в ответ на его слова. Зрачки Джеффри сузились, губы изогнулись в подобии насмешки.

— Вытаскивай его, — огрызнулся он. Зубы клацнули, и Джеффри раздраженно добавил: — Просто... достань его и покончим с этим, окей?

Когда Джонатан подошел к кровати, Джеффри решительно отвернулся, и инстинктивно напрягся, когда Джонатан откинул одеяло. Джеффри старался не думать о холодных пальцах, касающихся его кожи, пока он лежал совершенно открытым и уязвимым. Хотя нужно было отдать должное Джонатану: тот был совершенно профессионален, вел себя отстраненно и не опускал лишних комментариев. И, несмотря на это, когда все было кончено, Джеффри чувствовал себя несколько униженным. Хотелось только кулаком стереть эту ухмылку с лица Джонатана. Просто в качестве компенсации за вот это вот все. Он знал, что это ничего не изменит, но так он хотя бы мог бы успокоить свое уязвленное эго. 

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Джеффри себе под нос, когда смог, наконец-то, правильно сесть, и, поправив подушку, понаблюдал, как Джонатан собрал разные предметы оборудования в лабораторную раковину для последующей стерилизации.

С любопытством склонив голову в сторону, Джеффри наконец осмотрел комнату, в которой оказался. Она была довольно большая, прохладная — и при этом слабо освещалась — только несколько ярких пятен ламп, ничего больше. Была еще кровать — та самая, которую он занимал сейчас, ее закрывала ширма. Через щель можно было разглядеть рабочий стол, а так же и лабораторный верстак с различным оборудованием: микроскопами, банками с реагентами и чем-то еще похожим. Он мог видеть самые верхушки книжных полок, и, хотя не мог видеть ниже, но точно мог определить, где дальняя стена встречала потолок. Джеффри нахмурился.

— Где я? — наконец спросил он.

— Пембрукская больница, — ответил Джонатан.

— Это помещение не похоже ни на одну палату, в которых я бывал.

— Не похоже. Это моя личная комната, здесь, в больнице. 

— Я в чертовом логове кровососа?! Чтобы что, спрятать меня подальше от чужих глаз, когда будешь убивать меня? — спросил Джеффри, выпрямляясь.

Вся ситуация казалась до одури сюрреалистичной, и он начинал задаваться вопросом, действительно ли он был в сознании, или это все еще какой-то странный сон?

Джонатан раздраженно вздохнул, снова положив руки Джеффри на плече, удерживая и не позволяя двигаться слишком резко и много. 

— Если бы я правда хотел тебя убить — я сделал бы это той ночью, когда мы встретились в больничной башне. И более того — если бы я хотел твоей смерти — я не стал бы тебя спасать. Уверяю тебя, ты в полной безопасности под моей заботой. Подумай, как давно ты здесь — и все еще дышишь. Просто подумай. 

Джеффри прищурился, изучая выражение лица Джонатана. Тот опустил действительно верное замечание: Джонатан определенно точно выбил из него все дерьмо той ночью, однако Джеффри остался в живых. Он смущенно нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

Я хочу верить тебе, но...

Правая рука сжалась в кулак.

— Посмотрим. Уж извини, что я не чувствую себя здесь в полной безопасности. Эта ситуация, эта комната... ты. 

Джонатан глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. 

— Что ж, я до сих пор не могу найти другого доказательства, что не желаю причинять тебе вред.

В чем-то это было больно — Джеффри даже после всего не мог найти в себе достаточно уверенности, чтобы позволить себе хотя бы чуточку доверия. Он вздохнул, не уверенный, что этот человек вообще способен на такую вещь, как доверие. 

— Ты жив не только благодаря моей клятве, — тихо сказал Джонатан.

— А? — Джеффри снова повернулся к нему, безусловно сбитый с толку. 

— Ты спросил, спасли я тебя только из-за клятвы. Не только.

— Тогда заче... — Джеффри оборвал себя на полуслове. — А. Если ты думаешь, что теперь обязан тебе и буду снисходителен к тебе в будущем, то ты ошибаешься. Я ничего не должен.

— Конечно. Ты не должен мне ничего. Но я действовал не в попытке втереться в доверие, — Джонатан опустил голову, не понимая, как объяснить. — Я сделал это потому, что хотел. Я... не знаю почему конкретно. Но я спас. Это было важно для меня. — Он повернулся к выходу из кабинета и, не поворачиваясь к Джеффри, добавил. — Я должен поменять твои бинты. 

Джеффри бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону Джонатана, голова немного кружилась из-за роя противоречивых мыслей. Он не хотел быть здесь, в компании Джонатана, и, тем не менее, несмотря на откровенно дерьмовую ситуацию, он так и не принял ни единого серьезного действия для того, чтобы уйти. Джонатан замолчал, а Джеффри так и не нашел слов, чтобы ответил на такое признание. Оно было даже большим, чем казалось изначально. Как и многие другие вещи, о которых говорил Джонатан. Чтобы найти правду, необходимо было проанализировать, что тот сказал. Эта уклончивость вызывала интерес так же сильно, как и бесила, и какая-то часть Джеффри задавалась вопросом, были ли Джонатан таким, пока был жив. 

Джеффри нахмурился. Джонатан Рид добавил ему головной боли!

Он забеспокоился, слушая, как Джонатан что-то искал в шкафу в соседнем кабинете, и, чтобы отвлечь себя, он снова осмотрел комнату. Кабинет был обставлен хорошо, но скудно. 

— Я польщен, Рид, — наконец сказал Джеффри, добавляя в голос вынужденное легкомыслие. — Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь кто-то из Привена получит такое роскошное лечение здесь, в Пембруке. И неважно, что я оказался в отдельной комнате во врачебном крыле. 

Несмотря ни на что, Джонатан тихо фыркнул, уголки губ растянулись в намеке на улыбке. 

— Осторожнее. Кто-нибудь может подслушать и подумать, что наше знакомство дает вам право на какие-то преимущества в лечении. Возмутительно.

Совершенно спокойный, он вернулся к постели Джеффри, прикатил медицинский столик для инструментов, на котором лежали марля, мазь, ножницы, антисептик, щипцы и почкообразный лоток. 

— По правде говоря, мне некуда было тебя положить. Я бы не оставил тебя в общей палате. Хотя я уверен, что тебе будет приятно узнать, что доктор Суонси... недоволен ни одним из нас. Тобой — за то, что ты... это ты, а мной — за то, что я довольно громко настаивал на том, что лечить тебя необходимо.

Джеффри и вправду был доволен. Он ухмыльнулся — у них со Суонси было много разногласий, они редко сходились во мнении, и поэтому знание, что даже просто его пребывание в больнице раздражает того, было приятным. Хотя, конечно, он был удивлен, узнав, что Джонатан настаивал на его лечении, и зашел даже настолько далеко, что успел поругаться с Суонси. Эта мысль заставила его ухмыльнуться еще шире — но по совершенно другой причине. Когда Джонатан подошел ближе, Джеффри обратил внимание на то, что лежало на столике.

— Для чего все это?

Взяв ножницы, Джонатан наклонился, чтобы отрезать узел повязки, и показал руки, стараясь показать свои добрые намерения, но Джеффри все равно отшатнулся.

— Мне нужно удалить старую повязки и очистить рану, — Джонатан встретил настороженный взгляд. — Ты должен понимать, что я меняю их тебе не в первый раз, правда?

— Да. Я догадался, — он взглянул на ножницы и снова перевел глаза на лицо Джонатана. На мгновение сжав челюсть, и, пересилив себя, откинул голову назад. — Ну, чего тогда ждешь?

Джеффри нахмурился, когда Джонатан наклонился ближе, почувствовал, как ножницы скользят под повязкой, осторожно разрезая марлю. Почувствовал, как холодные пальцы касаются его кожи — и как бегут по спине мурашки из-за этого. Только из-за озноба, вызванного ледяным прикосновением, только из-за него — мысленно настаивал Джеффри. Он ощущал, что Джонатан склонился чертовски близко, и старался на думать о том, как это странно — знать, что Джонатан так близко, но при этом не ощущать его дыхания. Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, когда повязка была полностью удалена, почувствовал, как натянулась кожа из-за высохшей крови, но это было единственное, что он почувствовал. Однако, когда со стороны Джонатана послышалось тихое рычание, он напрягся, посмотрев в потемневшее лицо.

— Рид? Ты в порядке?

Джонатана охватил голод, когда он стащил марлю. Под повязкой запах крови был приглушенным. Его можно было игнорировать. Но теперь, как и до этого, когда он менял повязки Джеффри, он был поражен силой этого запаха, и этот запах поднимал волну жажды. Он слышал собственное сердцебиение, яростно стучащее в ушах, слышал и сердцебиение Джеффри, неровное, не совпадающее с его собственным, и ему не терпелось попробовать его кровь на вкус. Джонатан зажмурился и отвернулся. Верхняя губа дернулась в бессмысленной насмешке, отчетливо блеснули острые клыки.

— Мне... просто нужно немного времени, — выдохнул он, огорченный тем, что так и не смог нормально себя контролировать.

Он знал, что это произойдет. Он должен был предвидеть это и подготовиться. Но он не подготовился. И ему не нужно было смотреть на Джеффри, чтобы понять что он только что доказал его точку зрения. Что он чудовище. 

Джонатан усилием воли взял себя в руки, моргнул, открывая глаза, и, не сказав ни слова, вернулся к перевязке — стараясь завершить ее как можно быстрее, чтобы избавиться от искушения. Протянув руку, он взял кусочек ваты щипцами, обмакнул ее в антисептик и осторожно протер рану: та, кажется. затягивалась безо всяких признаков инфекции. Щедро намазал рану мазью и приложил новую повязку, закрепив с помощью бинта. 

Когда Джонатан продолжил замену повязки, Джеффри нахмурился и постым взглядом уставился на одеяло. Мысли бегали. Все те годы, пока он был охотником на вампиров, он ни разу не видел, чтобы один из этих монстров отказался от укуса, достигнув цели — открытой незащищенной кожи. Он предполагал, что это возможно, но предпочитал думать, что они убивают чудовищ, которые просто не могут отказать себе. Его взгляд стал тяжелее. Это был еще один новый факт про Джонатана Рида, который выбивался из привычной картины мира и казался ему почти что захватывающим. 

"Прекрати быть идиотом", — одернул он себя. 

Рид — кровосос. Он заслуживал только порицания, а не любопытства. Он не должен был вызывать в Джеффри такую заинтересованность. Джеффри не должен был хотеть изучить его ближе. Его не должно было волновать, что Джонатан думал, что чувствовал и чего хотел. Его не должно было волновать, почему Джонатан так беспокоился о нем. Или что означало то странное объяснение. Он не должен был быть заинтересован в том, чтобы узнать как можно больше о кровососе, которого необходимо было убить. И, конечно же он не был. 

Если не считать того, что все это — было ложью.

И когда Джонатан закончил, Джеффри поддался своему любопытству.

— Как ты это сделал? — спросил он. —Помоги мне понять. Каждую ночь ты проводишь здесь, в этой больнице, к окружении живой и доступной крови. Как ты не сдаешься?

Джонатан вытер руки полотенцем и медленно толкнул медицинский столик, чтобы освободить место.

— Я врач. Я поклялся спасать жизнь. Не отбирать ее. 

— Ха, вампир-доктор. Боже, это действительно ужасно страшно, если подумать, — Джеффри поразмышлял над ответом, а затем недоверчиво посмотрел на Рида. — И ты правда ожидаешь, что я поверю в то, что все так просто? Не пори чуши. 

Он усмехнулся. Джонатан вскинул брови, удивленный резким утверждением. И в конце концов он позволил себе несколько застенчивую улыбку и небрежное движение плечами.

— Я и не говорю, что это просто. Или что я не окружен постоянным искушением. Жажда, которую я испытываю... — он оборвал себя и посмотрел на Джеффри, — это трудно выразить словами. Кровь — постоянное желание. Неважно, сколько я получил — я всегда хочу большего. 

— Значит, ты все-таки кормишься. — Джеффр насмешливо ухмыльнулся.

— А я и не отрицал. Но я не пил человеческую кровь — кроме той ночи, когда переродился. Больше никогда, — Джонатан заметил, как недоверчиво изогнул брови Джеффри. — Это правда. Скали, бродящие по улицам, крысы... они... поддерживают меня. Но ими невозможно утолить эту вечную жажду. Я не уверен, утолит ли человеческая кровь ее лучше, или усугубить желание. — Джонатан слегка подтолкнул тележку к лаборатории и повернулся к Джеффри. — Находиться в этом месте, знать, что повсюду вокруг меня кровь. Мое сопротивление приносит мне боль. Я как наркоман, не могу отказаться от этой потребности. Но я не могу поддаться ей, если хочу выжить. А я действительно хочу выжить. Мне просто нужно быть сильнее чем моя жажда. 

— Ты сейчас пытаешься вызвать мою жалось? — презрительно фыркнув, спросил Джеффри. — Мне не жаль твой род.

— Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать что-либо. Ты сказал, что хочешь понять. Я объяснил Это всего лишь вопрос воли, не поддаваться тому, что легче всего. Я решил сопротивляться потому, что я должен держаться за собственную человечность. Любой ценой. Это то, что не дает мне стать монстром.

Лицо Джеффри приобрело задумчивое выражение.

— Ты понимаешь, что дал мне новое оружие в моей борьбе против вампиров? Мне больше не нужно пытать их, чтобы получить информацию. Я могу просто истощать их. Если это так больно, как ты сказал, то держу пари — большинство из них скажут то, что мне нужно. Или сойдут с ума. Просто. Эффективно. И с минимальным риском для моих ребят.

— То, что ты решишь сделать с полученной информацией — зависит от тебя, — Джонатан слабо улыбнулся ему. — Я просто надеюсь, что не окажусь в твоей камере пыток, Маккалум. Убей меня, если это необходимо для завершения Великой Охоты, но сделай это быстро.

Джеффри нахмурился. Он часто клялся, что убьет хорошего доктора, но иногда задавался вопросом — действительно ли он сделает это? Он начинал наслаждаться этим странным сопротивлением.

— Если и другие, кто может поймать тебя раньше, Рид. Но я знаю, где тебя найти, когда буду готов. Вот тебе честное предупреждение — лучше бы тебе спать с одним открытым глазом, вампир.

— Я буду ждать, охотник, — ответил Джонатан с легкой улыбкой на лице. — Но сейчас ты должен отдохнуть. Если ты собираешься поймать меня — тебе понадобятся силы. 

— Нет. Я должен идти. Я пробыл здесь три дня, я должен вернуться к своим людям. — он был уверен, что Бейтс и Миллер дьявольски бесятся, не понимая, какого черта делать им теперь. Джеффри сел и осторожно перекинул ноги через край кровати, только для того, чтобы прищуриться, когда Джонатан остановил его. — Отпусти меня, Рид.

— Ты все еще слаб. Все еще восстанавливаешься. Я настоятельно советую тебе не уходить.

— Мне плевать. Это не твое дело. Я могу "вылечиться" подальше отсюда. Мой медик может присмотреть за повязками, и позаботиться о ране.

Джеффри огляделся и заметил в непосредственной близости свернутый пакет, стоящий на ящике. За ним были спрятаны сапоги. Он знал, что это была его одежда — готовая, ожидающая его, хотя рубашка отсутствовала. Джеффри предположил, что та все равно была уничтожена после его битвы со скалем. За короткий срок до дома добраться ему не удастся.

Джонатан хотел возразить, но прежде, чем он успел сказать хотя бы что-нибудь, дверь в его кабинет открылась и вошел Эдгар Суонси. Джонатан прищурился. В следующий раз он закроет дверь на замок. Обычный этикет смертных, такой, как стук, казалось был забыт с момента трансформации мужчины. 

— Эдгар, — коротко поприветствовал Джонатан. 

Он осторожно втянул воздух, почувствовав запах другой крови, и внимательно изучил Эдгара. На нем не было запаха лекарств или антисептика. Он не работал с пациентом. Он охотился. 

— Ты был занят? Я не видел тебя уже несколько дней.

Эдгар отмахнулся на эти слова: 

— Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе. Прячешься здесь, ухаживая за единственным пациентом, в то время, как внизу переполнены палаты? Извини, Джонатан, но ты, как и я, прекрасно знаешь, что мы едва справляемся. Каждая ночь — это борьба. Я понимаю твое... страстное стремление к исцелению, но в данный момент я не могу позволить тебе тратить тебе драгоценные ресурсы на пациента, который, вероятнее всего, никогда не очнется, — он увидел движение через плечо Джонатана, и поправил очки, когда увидел, как Джеффри надевает брюки. — О. Так вы очнулись, — он слегка поджал губы, явно несколько разочарованный. — Ну... мои поздравления, тогда... я полагаю. 

Джеффри был застигнут врасплох появлением Эдгара. Он знал, в каком состоянии тот был несколько ночей назад. А сейчас тот был полностью здоров и румян. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться. 

— Еще один чертов кровосос, — пробормотал он с отвращением на лице, слушая препирания. Когда Эдгар обратил на него внимание, он нахмурился и холодно хмыкнул. — Я достаточно жестокий ублюдок, Суонси, ты узнаешь. И узнаешь лучше, чем мы уже пробовали. 

— Жаль, что природа не взяла свое, но, полагаю, что это только вопрос времени — когда вы поддадитесь этой возможности. Что ж, похоже вы снова встали на ноги. Уверены, что хотите идти прямо сейчас, а, Маккалум? Может быть удача повернется к нам лицом, и какой-нибудь грязный скаль закончит то, что начал его предшественник. 

Джонатан бросил извиняющийся взгляд в сторону Джеффри, а затем снова переключил свое внимание на другого доктора.

— Эдгар, несмотря на наши прошлые разногласия, этот человек до сих пор не здоров и нуждается в моем внимании. Я не освободил его!

— Джонатан, ты, как и я, прекрасно знаешь, что это в интересах каждого

— Нет, Эдгар. Возможно если только в твоих.

— Послушай меня, дорогой мой. Персонал знает, что он здесь, они говорят между собой. Это только вопрос времени, когда пациенты услышат об этом. Я не хотел бы видеть твою репутацию испорченной каким-то... пущенным про тебя, общающегося с этими головорезами, сомнительным слухом. Ты замечательный доктор. И нам нужны такие там внизу, чтобы лечит таких же хороших людей. Этот человек... я не стал бы тратить на него время. 

Джонатан почувствовал, как к щекам подступил жар.

— Эгдар, я не буду...

— Вы можете оба отвалить прямо сейчас! — злобно сказал Джеффри, обуваясь, и повернулся к ним лицом. — Я уже сказал тебе, Рид, я ухожу. Что касается тебя, Суонси, не волнуйся. Будто бы я доверяю вам, ублюдкам, достаточно для того, чтобы оставаться здесь дальше. Но не чувствуйте себя чересчур спокойно в своей башне из слоновой кости, ага. Я уверен, у нас с вами скоро будет личная беседа. Обещаю. 

— Ох, замечательно! — резко сказал Эдгар, сложив руки на груди. — Кажется, наша маленькая проблема решилась сама собой! Блестяще! — он улыбнулся притворно-доброжелательно. — Ваши угрозы не имеют здесь никакого значения. Я оставлю вас собираться, Маккалум. Всегда радость — видеть вас, но большая радость — видеть, как вы уходите.

Джеффри кинул на Эдгара полный злобы взгляд, выражение лица Джонатана сделалось жестким. 

— Могу я вас попросить уделить мне минутку времени вечером, доктор Суонси? — спросил Джонатан низко. 

— Конечно. Я буду в своем офисе. Когда будет удобно, доктор Рид, — он слегка наклонил голову и повернулся на каблуках, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Я не разделяю убеждений Эдгара, — сказал Джонатан. — Как я уже говорил, он не доволен...

— Господь всемогущий, ты сделал Суонси вампиром? — прошипел Джеффри. — Я даже начинал думать, что ты чего-то стоишь, но теперь я вижу, что это просто был еще один трюк. Способ заставить меня ослабить своих Стражей. Теперь у меня два кровососа, чтобы волноваться по поводу побега из этой больницы. И если ты думал, что я остался бы, зная, что здесь один вампир, то хрен бы я остался, зная, что вас двое!

Он резко выдернул из левой руки вторую иглу. 

Когда Джонатан понял, что именно намеревается сделать Джеффри, он ужаснулся. Особенно когда осознал, что во флаконе для переливания осталось еще немного крови. 

— Джеффри, не... — он так и не успел закончить предложения до того как Джеффри выдернул иглу.

Из трубки моментально полилась кровь — по большой дуге, забрызгивая простыни и пол, последние унции разливались, флакон больше не был под давлением. В то же время рука Джеффри начала кровоточить на месте инъекции. По предплечью бежали ярко-красные ручейки, спускались по пальцам и срывались вниз, разбиваясь об пол. 

Верхняя губа Джонатана дернулась, обнажились клыки в хищном рычании. Человеческая кровь была опьяняющей, но кровь Джеффри — она походила на песню сирены. Голод усилился. Джонатан едва ли мог ясно мыслить, эта жажда застилала глаза красной пеленой, запах манил его.

Я хочу этого. Я хочу... его...

Он сделал к Джеффри всего один шаг, а потом одернул себя, сцепив зубы и сжав руки в кулаки. Больно. Так больно сопротивляться, Джонатан издал болезненное рычание и вслепую подошел к стойке которую использовал раньше. Наощупь нашарив рулон марли, он схватил его и сжал в руках. Медленно и глубоко вздохнув, он попытался сосредоточится на ощущении ткни, на ее мягкости, на резком запахе антисептика, исходящем из почкообразного лотка. После нескольких вдохов и выдохов ему удалось взять себя в руки достаточно для того, чтобы открыть глаза. Он сердито повернулся к Джеффри и бросился к нему. 

Джеффри действительно не знал, что произойдет, если он выдернет иглу, он точно не ожидал такого. Его брови взметнулись вверх от удивления, когда из трубки полилась кровь. Его взгляд переместился на Джонатана. Джеффри прекрасно видел, что тот был полностью захвачен жаждой крови, и в этот момент он уже мысленно готовился к бою. И нервничал, прекрасно представляя, в каком состоянии он сейчас находился. Он напрягся, когда Джонатан шагнул к нему, и поднял кулаки. Он прищурился, когда ничего не произошло. Джонатан просто остановился. Джеффри молча смотрел. И прекрасно видел, что тому действительно больно. И хотя он ухмыльнулся, вспоминая слова Джонатана о том, как можно истощить вампира — и получая прямое подтверждение, его лицо так же выражало беспокойство. За Джонатана, не за себя. 

Прежде, чем он смог надолго задумать о том парадоксе, которым являлся Джонатан, он сделал полшага назад. И в смятении нахмурился, когда Джонатан развернулся и отошел в другую часть комнаты, пытаясь что-то отыскать. Несмотря на то, как смело он общался с доктором до этого — сейчас у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел его яростное лицо. Но прежде, чем Джеффри успел занять более выгодную оборонительную позицию, Джонатан уже подошел. 

Джонатану в тот моменту было уже все равно, что Джеффри был ослаблен и действительно не был в силах сражаться. Подойдя к нему, Джонатан положил руку ему на середину груди, и грубо толкнул, заставляя сделать несколько шагов назад, пока спина Джеффри не наткнулась на стену. Встав вполоборота, Джонатан прижал его к себе, навалившись плечом к груди, и резко схватил левую руку, обматывая марлю вокруг места прокола. Джонатан зубами разорвал повязку и, обвязав ее, завязал узел над раной. Он отошел на полшага назад, коротко осмотрел сотворенное, а затем нахмурился.

— Ты упрямый, глупый, гордый человек! — прорычал он, бросив рулон на кровать. И облизнул указательный и средний пальцы, по телу прошла легкая дрожь от этого мимолетного вкуса. — Почему ты не видишь, что я просто пытаюсь помочь!? — с раздражением спросил Джонатан, прежде чем неосознанно облизнуть подушечки пальцев снова. 

С каким-то болезненным восхищением Джеффри понаблюдал, как Джонатан слизывал его кровь со своей руки, даже, кажется, не отдавая себе в этом отчет. . Джеффри сжал челюсти. Он мог признать, что Джонатан контролировал себя лучше всех, но тот все еще был вампиром.

— Ты вампир. 

Джонатан зажмурился с явным разочарованием. 

— Черт возьми! Да, я вампир! Но я все равно пытался быть тебе другом, если бы ты позволил бы мне это. Одно не исключает другого!

Джеффри молчал несколько моментов.

— Ты знаешь историю о скорпионе и черепахе, Рид? — спросил он, и, когда Джонатан нахмурился и покачал головой, Джеффри на секунду улыбнулся. — Это хорошая история. Уместная. Однажды черепаха и скорпион встретились на краю реки. Скорпион попросил черепаху перенести его на другую сторону. Черепаха отказалась, сказав скорпиону, что не хочет быть ужаленной. Скорпион улыбнулся и заверил ее, что она может доверять ему. В конце концов, если он ужалит ее — то они оба умрут. Это было логично — поэтому черепаха согласилась. И на полпути скорпион, конечно же, ужалил черепаху. Когда черепаха почувствовала, как яд парализует ее, она спросила скорпиона, почему же тот обрек их обоих на гибель. И скорпион ответил: "Я ничего не могу с эти поделать. Это моя природа. Я скорпион." — Джеффри встретился взглядом с Джонатаном. — Ты можешь поклясться мне. Можешь сказать, что я здесь в безопасности. Может быть, я даже на мгновение подвергну все свои убеждения сомнению. Но по сути — ты все еще зверь. И однажды, когда я повернусь к тебе спиной, ты укусишь. Просто потому, что ты просто. Не сможешь. Противостоять. Себе. — Он перевел взгляд на свою перевязанную руку, на потеки крови на руке Джонатана, прежде, чем снова посмотреть тому в глаза. — Ты знаешь, что я прав. 

— Это не так, — прошептал Джеффри. Я заставлю тебя увидеть... Джонатан на мгновение сжал челюсть, пока смотрел, как Джеффри надевает жилет, накидывая сверху плащ. — По крайней мере пообещай мне, что залечишь рану и восстановишь рану до того, как снова выйдешь на охоту? — спросил он, зная, что в этот момент он никак не сможет остановить Джеффри, не удерживая того против его же воли. 

— Я ничего не обещаю.

— По крайней мере позволь мне проверить тебя через несколько дней, убедиться, что ты действительно в порядке.

— У меня есть свои люди, Рид.

Джонатан кивнул, хотя выражение его лица было несколько унылым.

— Как хочешь. Но я собираюсь попросить тебя об одном: если ты подхватишь испанку или даже просто подумаешь, что подхватил испанку, пожалуйста, немедленно приди ко мне, — он говорил это достаточно долго для того, чтобы достать из запертого шкафа меч Джеффри. — Тебе это понадобится, я думаю.

Джеффри удивленно кивнул в знак благодарности: он не ожидал, что Джонатан принес его. Джонатан пристегнул его к креплению на талии, почувствовав нехарактерную тяжесть. Он задумчиво нахмурился, изучая Рида, оценивающе прищурившись. У него было такое чувство, что Джонатан так и не рассказал ему все, что происходит, и чувство беспокойства, которое передалось ему от Рида, оставило его сильно неуверенным. Он очертил верхний ряд зубов языков, а затем снова кивнул. 

— Никаких обещаний. Но я подумаю об этом.


	4. Глава 4

Неделя. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Джеффри Маккалум покинул госпиталь вопреки несогласию Джонатана. И с тех пор от него ― ни следа. Обеспокоенный, он тихо преследовал некоторые из бродячих патрулей посреди ночи, надеясь услышать, что с ним, или, возможно, мельком увидеть его. Несколько раз он слышал, как упоминали имя Маккалума, однако все эти упоминания были связаны сугубо с приказами или жалобами низших чинов Привена на то, что командир стал на редкость раздражительным. Услышав жалобы, Джонатан ухмыльнулся ― возможно плохое настроение Маккалума напрямую связано с ним. Тем не менее, не смотря на то, что Джонатан представлял, где может находиться Маккалум сейчас, физическое отсутствие последнего на улицах напрягало, особенно учитывая то, что Маккалум всегда был заметным лидером. В попытке как-то успокоиться, Джонатан даже начал скрываться близ аванпостов Привена, которые, как он знал, часто посещал Маккалум, включая даже те аванпосты, что были рядом с их основным штабом, в Уайтчепеле. Не то чтобы Привен как-то скрывал свое местоположение, или к постам было как-то сложно добраться, но они были защищены. Очень хорошо защищены. До этих пор у Джонатана не было ни нужды, ни желания идти в место столь хорошо охраняемое людьми, которые скорее убьют его на месте не слушая. Особенно при условии если он, вампир, выйдет к ним и начнет просить украсть их лидера на время. К сожалению все, что ему удалось узнать, это то, что Маккалум заперся в своей комнате и перечитывает все старые указания послания своего наставника. А еще ― обновляет некоторые операционные документы Стражей ― скорее всего добавляет информацию, которой поделился с ним Джонатан. Это не давало Джонатану никакой конкретной информации о самочувствии Маккалума. Он не мог попасть внутрь здания и спрятаться в тенях там, но по крайней мере он подошел достаточно близко. 

По крайней мере ― это было уже хоть что-то.

А потом был Эдгар. Той ночью, когда он говорил со своим коллегой и сказал ему, что тот плохо относился к пациенту. Эдгар несколько апатично напомнил Джонатану, что у него были другие цели и стремления, которые выходили за рамки обычной медицины, потому что он был выше работы обычных врачей. Джонатан довольно демонстративно ответил, что такое элитарное отношение быстро привлечет внимание охотников. Усмехнувшись, Эдгар ответил, что если такое и произойдет, то на время Суонси уйдет в подполье, возможно найдет убежище у своего Братства а потом, когда все успокоится, выйдет обратно. Джонатан был уверен, что это ― глупая идея, но он оставил Эдгара в его заблуждениях, полагая что тот уже прожил достаточно и скоро научится такое решать сам. И когда это произойдет, Джонатан не будет горевать. Тем более, что они с Джонатаном и так были в некоторой ссоре. Число людей, обращающихся за помощью в Пембруг только росло, а Эдгар все чаще отсутствовал, утверждая, что слишком занят своими экспериментами для того, чтобы отвлекаться на «обыденные пустяки». Да, Джонатан переживал, что и сам не был «доступным ресурсом», но несмотря на это он все равно продолжал лечить больных. Джонатан все равно считал, что Эдгар в данный момент ― только по званию Администратор. Все равно все списки и документы последние пару дней подписывали доктор Типпетс и доктор Эйкорд. 

В тот вечер Джонатан спустился рано ― подменить доктора Стрикленда в палате. У Эдгара было свое дежурство, он должен был спуститься чтобы провести первые обходы, но вместо этого он передал свою смену молодому доктору, и это раздражало Джонатана, но уже совершенно не удивляло. Джонатан предложил подменить его, чтобы Стрикленд мог немного отдохнуть. Когда Стрикленд закончил объяснять, что именно Должен сделать Джонатан, в передней приемной послышался шум. Джонатан взглянул на Стрикленда, но младший доктор выглядел таким же удивленным, как и он. Они оба встали и поспешили вперед. Джонатан застыл на месте, увидев двух охранников Привена, спорящих с дежурной медсестрой, которая пыталась их удержать, все время ругаясь, что это больница, а не бордель, и они должны относиться с уважением к пациентам, которые пытаются отдохнуть. Охранники не слушали ее, требуя чтобы к ним послали доктора. 

― Какого черта здесь происходит? ― спросил Джонатан, подходя с суровым выражением лица и вызывающе останавливаясь перед ними.

― Эй, это вы ― Рид? ― спросил младший из них, указывая пальцем на Джонатана.

― Да, это он. Я видел его раньше. Поднимайся, парень, ― ответил другой, положив руку на меч и поворачиваясь к Джонатану. ― Вы нужны нам. Это важно.

Джонатан приподнял бровь, а затем нерешительно облизнул нижнюю губу, наблюдая за стражами. 

― Нет необходимости в насилии, я уверен что мы можем решить это миром, ― вежливо ответил он. Тем не менее подход стражей ему не понравился ― разговор был бы куда более эффективны способом достигнуть согласия, Джонатан не собирался поддаваться угрозам и подчиняться приказам от боевой псов Привена. ― Я уверен, то Стражи Привена считают, что это важно, но я никуда не пойду. Не с вами. Не без знания, что происходит.

― Маккалум хочет поговорить.

Джонатан почувствовал волну облегчения, услышав это, но сохранил нейтральное выражение лица, изучая их, удивляясь, почему Маккалум не пришел сам. Через мгновение он жестом указал Стрикленду и медсестре, что у него все под контролем, и они могут вернуться к пациентам. 

― Неужели? Так скажи ему, чтобы он зашел ко мне. Я несколько занят и не особенно расположен для того, чтобы срываться по его зову.

― Это не так просто.

Джонатан нахмурился:

― Он был в этой больнице раньше. В чем сложность?

Младший охранник неловко помялся, а старший на мгновение сжал губы. 

― Он... вы должны пойти к нему.

Нехорошее предчувствие скрутило живот.

― Ты действительно думаешь, что я достаточно глуп, чтобы соваться в львиную пасть? ― спросил Джонатан с пренебрежительным смехом. ― Неужели Маккалум и вправду так плохо думает обо мне, сержант Миллер?

― Вы знаете мое имя? ― приподняв брови, спросил Миллер.

― Вы думаете, что стражи Привена ― единственные, кто могут проводить расследования? Мне нравится знать, кто именно хочет убить меня, ― Джонатан ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.

― Это чертовски глупо! Мы теряем время! ― не выдержал младший страж, и нетерпеливо размахивая дубинкой беспокойно зашипел: ― Смотри, чертов кровосос, он умирает! И должно быть, ситуация настолько дерьмовая, что он позвал к себе кого-то такого, как ты. Так что ― либо ты идешь с нами добровольно, либо мы заставим тебя.

Брови Джонатана приподнялись, когда он посмотрел на Миллера, абсолютно игнорируя другого стражника. 

― Умирает?

― Ради всего святого, Брант, заткнись, пока ты не выставил нас полными придурками! ― рявкнул Миллер, отвесив младшему подзатыльник. ― Он не... дерьмо, я не знаю. ― Миллер пристально посмотрел на Джонатана, будто бы сожалея, что сказали больше, чем нужно, а затем тяжело выдохнул через нос. ― Мы знаем, что вы тот, кто подлатал его в прошлый раз. Мы слышали, как Маккалум упоминал ваше имя пару раз.

Кривая ухмылка приподняла уголки рта Джонатана. Он мог себе представить какие это были разговоры.

― Да. А еще, опираясь на мое профессиональное мнение, я сказал ему, что он должен остаться в больнице.

―Да, только... он крепкий ублюдок, и, вероятно, чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо. Но теперь он чувствует себя хуже, я уверен. Грипп, возможно. У него лихорадка, которую медики пытались побороть. Аспирин не помогает. У нас закончились идеи. Наши врачи хороши, но они не настоящие доктора, понимаете?

―Тогда какого черта ты не привел его сюда? ― потребовал Джонатан.

Миллер нахмурился.

― Потому что он чертовски упрямый, вот почему! Как бы то ни было, он будет зол на нас за то, что мы пришли сюда, но... ― он раздраженно нахмурился. ― Вы нужны нам. Я знаю, что вы мне не поверите, но Маккалум дал нам приказ, что никто не должен трогать вас, если вы не нападете перым. Он говорит, что хочет лично получить удовольствие от вашего убийства.

Он замолчал, пожав плечами.

― Я тронут, ― с иронией сказал Джонатан, закатив глаза, и про себя обрадовался, узнав, что непробиваемое упрямство не было обращено только на него.

Клянусь, ты станешь моей смертью, Джеффри Маккалум...

Джонатан крепко сжал челюсти, обдумывая варианты, а затем решительно прищурился.

― Хорошо. Я приду посмотреть, что я смогу сделать. Но я обещаю вам, если это какая-то уловка ― я убью каждого из вас за это.

Миллер не выглядел особенно удивленным этим, он решительно кивнул.

― Это не обман. Мы согласны. 

― Хорошо. Как только я увижу его ― он станет моим пациентом. Это значит, что он должен будет вернуться сюда чтобы пройти курс лечения. Здесь у меня есть оборудование, которое я смогу использовать, лекарства, которые могут ему помочь. Это не будет просто «очередной работой». И это не подлежит обсуждению.

― Ерунда! ― Миллер нахмурился, представив как он собирается пытаться убедить своих соратников позволить кровососу без вопросов забрать из лидера... ― ...хорошо. Если вы сможете убедить медиков отпустить его, если вы сможете убедить его уйти, то я позабочусь о том чтобы никто не помешал забрать его.

― Хорошо. Но вы будете держаться подальше от больницы, пока он проходит лечение. Есть и другие, кто пытается выздороветь. Я не позволю стражам Привена бездельничать и вызывать беспокойство персонала. Я не допущу повторения катастрофы, которая произошла только что.

―Нет! Мы хотим знать как у него дела. Точно так же, как могла бы хотеть семья любого другого пациента.

Джонатан задумался.

― Это хорошее замечание. Пусть будет так. Только вы, сержант Миллер. Я буду говорить ― но только с вами. Вы сможете передавать все, что захотите своим людям. Таковы мои условия. Вы либо соглашаетесь, либо ищете другого доктора.

Миллер нахмурился.

― ...хорошо, ― наконец согласился он. ― Но мне это не нравится, ― он посмотрел на взъерошенного, словно ворон, доктора. ― Ты уверен, что сможешь помочь ему? Уговорить его принять эту помощь?

― О, я не буду утруждать себя обсуждением и спорами на этот раз, ― ухмыльнулся Джонатан. ― Он приедет сюда, добровольно или насильно. Но знаете, по моей практике, самый послушный пациент, это тот, который без сознания. Хотя, не зная, что с ним не так, я не буду ничего обещать. Но, даю слово, я сделаю все возможное чтобы он выздоровел.

Миллер какое-то время изучал лицо Джонатана.

― Как ни странно, я тебе верю, кровосос. 

―Спасибо. Наверное, ― Джонатану понадобилось пара секунд ― подумать, что лучше всего сейчас сделать. ― Милтон Хукс, наш водитель скорой помощи, будет меня сопровождать. Я могу нести Маккалума, но я бы предпочел, чтоб он не оставался так долго без защиты. Кроме того ― он несколько тяжелее, чем может показаться. Мне понадобится пара минут на подготовку и сбор сумки.

Разыскав Милтона, Джонатан сказал тому, чтобы он привел машину скорой помощи. Быстро собрал в своей сумке несколько необходимых припасов, в надежде, что этого будет достаточно хотя бы для стабилизации брюнета, пока Джонатан не вернет его в Пембрук и не проведет несколько исследований. Джонатан был невероятно благодарен Стрикленду ― тот с пониманием отнесся к тому, что прошлое предложение доктора потеряло свою силу. Джонатан дал себе обещание, что он найдет, как отблагодарить коллегу. Когда он вышел к ожидающей машине, двое стражей сели вместе с ним.

― Что вы делаете?

― Идем с тобой, ― ответил Миллер.― Вы серьезно предлагаете нам пройти через Уайтчепел, при условии, что мы все идем в одно и то же место? Там чертовски холодно! Кроме того, если у вас будет сопровождение ― никто не будет доставлять проблем, ― уверенно сказал Миллер, но увидев с каким сомнением выгнул бровь Джонатан, добавил. ― Да, что ж, парни по прежнему, вероятно, будут. Не каждый день мы приглашаем в наш дом существ вашего вида, и никому это не понравится. Скажем, менее тяжелое время?

Джонатан нетерпеливо фыркнул, но не мог не признать, что Миллер был прав. У него было бы не в пример меньше проблем, если бы с ним уже были бы стражи, появляющиеся обычно будто на ровном месте. Он просто надеялся, что Маккалум оценит все те трудности, через которые пришлось пройти Джонатану для того, чтобы помочь ему. Не то чтобы именно это было нужно Джонатану в первую очередь для того, чтобы начать действовать. По крайней мере ― не в случае этого брюнета. 

― Пусть будет так, ― согласился Джонатан, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье с Миллером, в то время как Брант сел спереди, чтобы показывать путь Милтону.

После того, как они припарковались, Джонатан велел Милтону подождать его, а сам последовал за обоими стражниками в двухэтажную квартиру, когда те пригласили его. Он и сам успел узнать, что комната Маккалума находится наверху, но предпочел просто кивнуть, когда ему сообщили об этом, и направится вверх по лестнице. Достигнув самого верха площадки, Джонатан встретился лицом к лицу с молодым стражем. Собранный и сосредоточенный, он только коротко кивнул тому, приветствуя, но парень резко подскочил, опрокинув кресло, и наставил на Джонатана винтовку.

― Это кровосос! Бейте его! 

В панике он нажал на курок и поднял винтовку дл того, чтобы перезарядить.

Джонатан отшатнулся на пару шагов назад, когда почувствовал как раскаленная пуля попала куда-то в район желудка, а потом стиснул зубы, когда фосфор из пули начал жечь. Больно. Бескомпромиссно. 

― Никаких уловок, да Миллер? ― зарычал Джонатан, схватив парня за горло и с силой прижав того к стене, так, чтобы тот больше не мог выстрелить. 

Испуганный, он выронил оружие. Оскалившись, Джонатан ощупал полученную рану и болезненно зарычал, когда, не дав себе времени подготовиться, вытянул пулю и бросил ее на пол. Пульсация сразу же начала стихать, тело начало исцеляться. Джонатан отшвырнул лежащую винтовку подальше. Сердито сощурив голубые глаза, Джонатан переместил взгляд на подстрелившего его стража и насмешливо осклабился.

― Ты чертов придурок, Томпсон! ― Миллер огрызнулся и двинулся между Джонатаном и стражем. И напрягся, когда Брант тоже направил на Джонатана пистолет. ― Все успокоились на хрен! ― прикрикнул Миллер в надежде, что Джонатан не разуверится в искренности его просьбы, и приказал: ― Опусти ее, Брант!

Прибежали и другие стражи, посмотреть что происходит, но от них Миллер только отмахивался. 

― Пожалуйста, ― попросил он ровно, на мгновение столкнувшись глазами с Джонатаном.

И вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот безмолвно отпустил стража и отошел на пару шагов назад. 

― Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так, парень? ― спросил Миллер кашляющего и пытающегося вздохнуть стража.

― Кровосос в нашем здании, сержант. У меня приказ стрелять на месте, если я увижу кого-нибудь из них.

― И ты, дьявол тебя побери, даже ни на секунду не подумал, что может быть причина, по которой он может быть здесь со мной и Брантом? Может быть, что его пригласили? 

Миллер посмотрел через плечо, без удивления заметив, что тот все еще зол. Но он все равно не убил Томпсона. Миллер был впечатлен.

― Прошу прощения, сержант. Я не подумал об этом.

― Вот это я заметил! И тебе лучше бы начать думать, или ты умрешь. Прежде всего, что Маккалум сказал о нем?

Томпсон всего мгновение изучал Джонатана.

― Не трогать, если он не атакует?

― Именно. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он шел вверх по лестнице с сумкой доктора и не нападал. Но даже если бы он напал, пуля в кишках только выбесит упыря, но ни хрена ему не сделает, и, Господи, я должен был позволить ему ударить тебя разок, может научился бы чему-нибудь! ― раздраженно сказал Миллер, ― Голова или сердце, тебя будто бы не учили, парень! Используй голову не только как вешалку для шляпы. Боже, тебе повезло, что ничего не произошло. Между нами, я даже не представляю, что сделал бы Маккалум, если бы ты его прикончил.

Джонатан тихо покашлял в кулак, делая вид, будто он прочищает горло, и скрыл ухмылку. Гнев постепенно угасал, пока он слушал, что говорит Миллер. Джонатан был согласен со всем ― особенно с последним!

― Брант, убедись, что этот парень попадет на полигон для целевой тренировки. Прямо сейчас.

― Да, сержант, ― Брант поднял с пола винтовку и вернул ее Томпсону. ― Конечно. Пойдем, Мазила. 

Миллер повернулся к Джонатану, когда те ушли.

― Извините за это. Ничего личного, но.. ― он пожал плечами и замолчал. ― Вы выглядите уже лучше.

Джонатан тихо фыркнул.

― Я спущу вам это с рук, сержант Миллер, ― сказал он раздраженный из-за того, что еще одно отличное пальто испорчено. ― В следующий раз я не буду таким... понимающим.

Миллер сухо кивнул.

― Да. В любом случае, пойдемте, ― сказал он перед тем, как остановиться у тяжелой дубовой двери. ― Я бы предупредил, что у него плохое настроение, но... вы отлично справитесь с ним.

Миллер резко постучал, а затем открыл дверь. Сначала вошел в комнату сам, а только потом позвал за собой Джонатана.

― Я привел его, как и говорил. Грант, Куинн, это доктор Рид.

Оба медика быстро взглянули на Джонатана.

― Кровосос-доктор, ― фыркнул Грант, а затем усмехнулся. ― Или Доктор-кровосос? Куда катится мир? ― Он кивнул в сторону кровати, на которой лежал Джеффри. ― Температура поднялась, он находился в лихорадке в течение последнего дня, сбить не получается. Мы дали ему две дозы аспирина с этого утра и сейчас собирались дать третью.

― Нет, ― сказал Джонатан, встав у подножия кровати и осмотрев брюнета.

Тот дрожал от холода, но по лбу стекал пот. Прищурившись, Джонатан долго изучал его, проверяя общее состояние здоровья. Когда Джеффри выдыхал, были слышны тихие хрипы, свидетельствующие о начале пневмонии, и, основываясь на все, что Джонатан видел до этого, он был уверен, что Джеффри находится на ранних стадиях испанки. Он заглянул под повязку Джеффри, осмотреть рану, которую лечил сам. Она выглядела нормально, но кровь не была сгущена так, как должна была быть. Побочный эффект от аспирина.

― Больше аспирина не давать. Пока ― не давать, я боюсь он слишком сильно разжижает кровь. Я дам ему что-то более сильное, оно должно и успокоить жар, и помочь с пневмонией.

― И вы можете узнать все это, просто посмотрев на него? ― спросил Куинн, и когда Джонатан внимательно посмотрел на него, фыркнул и покачал головой. ― Ах да, вампирские способности. А вот это чертовски удобно, ― он подошел к кровати. ― Сначала мы решили, что это грипп, но это не похоже на грипп, с которым мы сталкивались раньше. Никогда не видел, чтобы им болели так тяжело, а болезнь развивалась так быстро. 

― Это испанка, ― объяснил Джонатан, вытащив из сумки шприц и вколов Джеффри смесь экстракта гвоздики и кодеина для того, чтобы начать лечение против пневмонии. ― Необычный штамм гриппа. Нам нужно охладить его быстро. У вас есть лед?

Джонатан обернулся к мужчинам. Грант изогнул бровь.

― Лед? Это не Уэст-Энд. У нас нет причудливой коробки для льда, просто так валяющейся в углу. Нам повезло, что у нас есть то, что есть. Мы брали воду из Темзы, но этого, кажется, недостаточно. Когда Маккалум просыпается, мы даем ему бульон и чай. Его рвет всю ночь после этого, но по крайне мере когда он просыпается, лихорадка немного отпускает его. 

― А бред? ― сказал Джонатан. ― Он появляется из-за высокой температуры. Он выходит из такого состояния?

Грант посмотрел, как Джеффри слегка сместился под одеялом и что-то забормотал. 

― В конце концов ― да. Он избавляется от него. А дальше ― превращается в настоящего ублюдка. Постоянные перепады настроения. Но раздражение ― чаще всего.

Джонатан кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за Джеффри с помощью вампирских способностей.

― Когда жар закончится, это должно прекратиться. По крайней мере бред. 

Маккалум по умолчанию был «раздражающим». Льда не было, Джонатан протер лоб Джеффри полоской ткани, смоченной в спирте, надеясь, что это немного охладит его, а затем положил обрывок вдоль ключицы. 

― Как я сказал сержанту Миллеру, я думаю, что лучше всего будет вернуться в Пембрук. Там у меня есть все нужные средства.

― Мы не отдадим его вам, ― сказал Куинн.

― Куинн, это к лучшему. Он поставил его на ноги в прошлый раз. Он сделает это снова.

― А может быть не сделает, ― ответил Куинн. ― Откуда я знаю, что он не забрался к тебе в голову, Миллер?

― Ты чертов идиот, Куинн! ― вскинулся Миллер.

― Я не оставлю его на попечение монстра.

― Нет? ― Джонатан кивнул и начал медленно собирать сумку. ― Очень хорошо. Тогда я желаю вам всего наилучшего с вашим курсом лечения. Укол, который я сделал, должен помочь на некоторое время, но скорее всего он умрет через несколько дней. Если вы удержите его здесь, конечно же.

Куинн расстегнул застежку на кобуре от пистолета, который носил на бедре и направил его на Джонатана. 

― А если мы просто убьем вас и заберем вашу сумку, а, Доктор-кровосос?

― Вы можете попробовать, ― ухмыльнулся Джонатан. ― Имея то, что есть у меня, вы можете выиграть неделю. Конечно, только если вы знаете правильные дозировки и не убьете его первой же инъекцией.

Грант сначала уставился на Джонатана, потом посмотрел тому за плечо, на Миллера, который молча призывал подчиниться.

― Переговоры с кровососами, Боже правый, ― он провел рукой по волосам и кивнул. ― Хорошо. Если мы оставим его тут, то он умрет. Если вы заберете его ― он может умереть. Вы не оставили нам выбора. К тому же Миллер, похоже, считает, что вы стоите временного перемирия. 

― Мистер Грант, я даю вам слово, что я сделаю все, что смогу. Я верю, что мы хотим одного и того же, ― Джонатан был уверен, что мир ― гораздо интереснее с живым Джеффри Маккалумом. 

― Запомни это, зверь. Потому что, если он умрет, я сам сожгу Пембрук дотла.

Несмотря на серьезность угрозы, Джонатан немного посмеялся над собой, когда начал заправлять одело вокруг Джеффри, чтобы подготовить того к перемещению. Стражи Привена были не просто фанатичны в достижении своих целей, но они были преданы своему лидеру. Достаточно для того, чтобы реагировать самым неожиданным образом, когда имеешь с ними дело. 

― Я позабочусь о нем так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь. 

Комментарий был сделан в несколько шутливой форме, но доля правды в нем была. В этот момент Джеффр не понимал, что он будет чувствовать, если у него не будет Джеффр. Ему не нравилась эта идея. И он не хотел проверять. Джонатан посмотрел на Джеффри, вытер несколько капель пота с глаз, и пробормотал:

― Давай вернем тебя и устроим, а?

Он застыл в удивлении, когда глаза брюнета дрогнули и открылись, Джеффри осматривался пару секунд, а затем сосредоточился на Риде. Забавная полуулыбка изогнула его губы, когда он увидел Джонатана. Он точно узнал его, но что-то в его взгляде в этот момент говорило о большем. 

― О, Рид! Хорошо, что ты здесь. Не мог бы ты принести печенья. с заварным кремом? Мы с Карлом считаем, что они будут хороши к чаю.

Джонатан взглянул на Куина и Гранта, изогнув брови, вспомнив, что Джеффри имеет в виду своего покойного наставника и опекуна, Карла Элдрича. 

― Конечно, ― сказал он, вынув из сумки шприц и наполнив его половиной дозы лауданума*. ― Как только ты немного поправишься, я уверен, ты получишь и чай, и печенье. 

Рид моргнул, наблюдая, как стекленеют синие глаза и как Джеффри теряет фокус. Когда глаза закрылись, Джонатан и Миллер погрузил Джеффри в машину скорой помощи, а затем они с Милтоном вернулись в Пембрук. 

Оказавшись внутри, Джонатан отнес Джеффри во второй операционный зал и сказал дежурной медсестре, что ему понадобится бутылка крови, и попросил передать чтобы остальные были готовы взят кровь, поскольку ему явно понадобится больше. Пока медсестра отправилась делать то, что было сказано, Джонатан, как и в прошлый раз, воткнул иголку от аппарата Джеффри к правой руке и начал подавать минеральный раствор. Для того, чтобы бороться с гриппом, Джеффри нужно было держать в тонусе. Удовлетворенный, Джонатан перешел к другой стороне. Левое предплечье Джеффри было одним большим синяком ― тот вырвал из него переливающую иглу. Джонатан почувствовал только самую каплю вины, когда вставлял иглу в темную гематому. В конце концов ― Джеффри сам сделал это.

― Йен, черт подери, прекрати кусать меня, ублюдок, ― пробормотал Джеффри. Его глаза распахнулись, он взглянул на Джонатана и схватил его за запястье. ― Иди. Просто убегай. Далеко отсюда, чтобы они не нашли тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Я хочу защищать тебя, но я не смогу, если ты останешься.

― Просто отдохни чуть-чуть, Джеффри, ― мягко сказал Джонатан, освободив руку и подключив трубку. 

Сидя у постели Джеффри, он вставил в левую руку Джеффри вторую иглу, в этот раз не задевая гематому. Резиновая трубка оставалась открытой, а конец свисал в закрытый таз на полу. Вставив в нее большой бочковый шприц, Джонатан оздал вакуум, чтобы запустить поток, и почти в трансе наблюдал, как кровь начала течь в емкость. Голод рвал его, но он сопротивлялся, снова и снова напоминая себе:

Я врач. Я врач.

Примерно через десять минут он вытащил шприц и подклчил емкость с кровью, чтобы начать настоящее переливание, подавая чистую кровь. Это был радикальный метод, обменное переливание крои, и Джонатан не был уверен, сработает ли это, но ему нужно было попробовать. Он вернулся к дежурной медсестре и сказал: 

― Через... три часа принеси мне еще одну, и продолжал собирать кровь в течении следующих двадцати четырех часов. А пока мне нужны два пакета со льдом. Побыстрее, сестра. 

Ее не было около десяти минут, и когда она вернулась, Джонатан начал располагать мешки. Один мешок оказался на лбу, второй ― на шее и плече, на той стороне где не было повреждения. Джонатан смотрел на него всего несколько мгновений, а потом вздохнул.

― Ты умудрился неплохо подставиться на этот раз, ― сказал он.

И оставив кровь переливаться дальше, подключил трубку, вновь начал отводить кровь наружу. Когда Джеффри перелилась почти вся первая бутылка, вошел Эдгар.

― Джонатан, я думал, что мы договорились, что вы не будете посвящать все свое время одному пациенту.

― Мы не договаривались ни о чем подобном. Он имеет на лечение такое же право, как и любой другой пациент. Ему нужна помощь. Иначе он умрет. 

Эдгар оглядел Джеффри и сморщил нос, почувствовав запах наркотиков. 

― Лауданум и кодеин? Да, что ж, я тоже считаю, что на успокоительных из него получается более приятная компания, ― он посмотрел на устройство переливания крови, которое подключил Джонатан, и изогнул бровь. ― Интересное устройство. И что оно должно делать?

― Я пытаюсь вылечить болезнь чистой кровью. Вливаю свежую, отвожу кровь Джеффри в равной пропорции в течении двух часов, потом ― даю час ему отдохнуть. А затем ― снова начина процедуру. Через двадцать четыре часа процедура заканчивается.

― Увлекательная концепция. И как думаете, сработает?

― Я... не знаю. Переливание крови успешно в некоторых случаях, но неуспешно в других. На данный момент я считаю, что мне нужно попробовать.

― Дурацкое решение, Джонатан. Прекрасно видно, что ему совсем плохо. Я уверен, что мы можем предоставить ему необходимый комфорт, пока не придет его время. И перейдем к тем, кому вы по-настоящему можете помочь. Возможно это немного хладнокровно, но вспомните войну. Вы прошли через это ― необходимо сортировать пациентов выбирать, кого спасти, а кому можно дать умереть.

― Не думай, что ты понимаешь, что было на войне, Эдгар. Я не готов списать его со счетов, как безнадежное дело! Если мы спасем его, мы научимся чему-то новому, сможем помочь другим людям. 

― Хм, возможно... но реально ли? Грипп и пневмония, я не думаю, что у нас так много времени.

― Тогда помогите мне, Эдгар! ― сказал Джонатан. ― Именно вы были спусковым механизмом, который начал эту эпидемию. По крайней мере вы могли бы помочь мне найти лекарство.

― Я руководствовался только хорошими намерениями, когда действовал! ― оборонительно сказала Эдвард и через мгновение покачал головой. ― Извините, Джонатан, но мне кажется, что есть куда более достойные кандидаты, чем стражи Привена и Джеффри Маккалум.

― Понятно. Значит, вы отказываетесь только из-за личности моего пациента. Не имея ни одной другой причины?

― Если стражи предвзяты и собираются ставить всех вампиров в один ряд то я готов оказать им такую же любезность взамен.

― Я не могу поверить, что слышу подобное от вас, Эдгар! Как вы можете делать что-то настолько... жестокое?

― Как я уже говорил, дорогой мой, это просто сортировка. Избавься от того, что нельзя спасти. Вы забываете: я здесь управляю, это моя больница. 

На лице Джонатана появилась холодная ярость.

― А ты забываешь, что ты ― мое дитя. Я могу, и я буду игнорировать твое равнодушие, твою неприязнь к собственной клятве и даже общую апатию к ко всему, что не входит в сферу твоих исследований и увлечений. Ты живешь свою жизнь. Но слушай меня внимательно. Ты позволишь мне одну вещь, Эдгар, или я обещаю, что ты увидишь другую часть меня, и ты будешь жить только для того, чтобы сожалеть, мой потомок.

Эдгар на мгновение моргнул, потрясенный этими словами. Он слегка нахмурился, потрясенный этими словами, и поправил очки на переносице.

― Теперь, Джонатан, я...

Он замолчал, удивленно вздохнув, когда Джонатан издал очень низкий зловещий звук. Клыки обнажились полностью, зрачки сузились в горячем гневе. В течении этих коротки секунд, которые Эдгару казались вечностью, Эдгар действительно чувствовал, что он в аду в лапах ужасающего зверя. Не в силах отвести взгляд от этого жуткого бледно-голубого цвета, Эдгар испытал настоящий страх. И в глубине души он прекрасно знал, что Джонатан серьезен. 

― Я просто не понимаю, почему тебе так важно, жив этот поджигатель или мертв!

― Мне важно, потому что мне не все равно.

Взгляд Джонатана стал еще холоднее, зрачки сузились, а пальцы чувствовали колебания теней, когда он звал их, чтобы ты выполнили его приказ.

Эдгар был смущен ответом, но он знал, что луче перестать испытывать удачу. Джнатан был вне себя от злости на него, и Эдгар прекрасно почувствовал изменение энергии в комнате, когда Джонатан использовал свою силу. Он не хотел видеть на что способна эта темная сторона, если ее освободить. Он кивнул.

― Пусть будет так, Джонатан. Делай то, что тебе нужно. Но знай вот что. Если что-то случится, пока он здесь, я уволю тебя.

Джонатан безрадостно фыркнул, сжав куаки, и осторожно освободил всю ту энергию, что успел собрать.

― В Пембруке, кажется, всегда что-то происходит. Но пусть будет так. Если Маккалум совершит здесь какое-то нарушение находясь под моим надзором, я с радостью передам вам свою врачебную регистрацию. Я даже отдам вам свои исследовательские заметки, чтобы вы могли продолжить мою работу, если вы хотите.

― Ваши исследования? Кажется вы очень уверены в результате того, что на практике предсказать с уверенностью не можете, ― Эдгар слегка улыбнулся и поддразнил: Имея все это, я теперь не уверен, какой результат предпочел бы! Как бы мне не нравилась наша дружба, но возможность изучать ваши заметки кажется мне потрясающей перспективой!

Джонатан изогнул бровь, совершенно уверенный в том, какой вариант предпочел бы Эдгар.

― Если честно, Эдгар, я пригласил вас принять в этом участие.

― Что ж, если приглашение остается в силе, я приду и посмотрю, что вы обнаружите? Две головы лучше одной.

― Приглашение все еще в силе, ― сказал Джонатан, ― спасибо, Эдгар.

― Я просто надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, Джонатан. Ты отличный доктор и отличный человек. Зачем рисковать этим.

― Просто потому что, ― ответил Джонатан, занимаясь удалением бутылки для переливания, чтобы Эдгар не увидел, как кровь прилила к щекам. Скорее всего краснота была заметнее из-за того, что он был голоден. 

― Просто. Потому что он любит меня больше, чем тебя, ублюдок. Скажи ему, Рид. Продолжай, не нужно стесняться, ― внезапно сказал Джеффри. Тяжелые веки приподнялись.

― Как долго ты не спишь? ― сердито спросил Эдгар.

― Достаточно долго, — Джеффри понятия не имел, насколько долго, но знал, что такой ответ без очевидного ответа — раздражает. На лице появилась кривая ухмылка, и Джеффри тихо рассмеялся над кислым выражением лица Эдгара. — Ха! Забавно, хотя бы потому что он мне нравится больше, чем ты.

Эдгар бросил на Джеффри нечитаемый взгляд и, не сказав ни слова, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

— Эй, не расстраивайся, Суонси! — крикнул Джеффри, на мгновение приподнимаясь на локте. — Я знаю, что это горькая пилюля, знать, что ты долбанный придурок, но побудь мужиком. Правда иногда ранит.

Джонатан улыбнулся, когда услышал перепалку. Даже больной, Джеффри мог быть невыносимо высокомерным, просто отвратительно высокомерным.

— Давай, Маккалум, это просто жар. Мы знаем, что на самом деле тебе не нравится вообще никто. — сказал Джонатан с тихим смехом и подошел к Джеффри для того, чтобы переместить пакеты со льдом.

— Ах, Рид, это неправда. Совсем неправда, — ответил Джеффри, облокачиваясь на подушку. — Я бы поговорил от этом больше, но это быстро превратит атмосферу в абсолютно некомфортную. Особенно для меня.

Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, Джонатан не мог удержаться от смеха, увидев такого Джеффри. 

— Что ж, тогда я побуду деликатным и не буду просить тебя признаться. Просто отдохни пока. Как только температура спадает, я попробую приготовить тебе что-нибудь теплое.

— Хорошо. Пока это не тот дерьмовый бульон Куинна, я согласен. 

— Нет. Думаю, чая для начала будет достаточно.

― С молоком и сахаром?

― Думаю, что мы сможем найти что-то похожее для тебя.

― Лей чай в молоко, не наоборот. Иначе на в кус получится ослиная моча и я узнаю об этом.

― Приготовлю его сам. Прослежу, я обещаю.

Джеффри слабо улыбнулся.

― Хорошо, ― он закрыл глаза, его дыхание выровнялось и стало медленнее. ― Я верю тебе.

― Спасибо, ― Джеффри снова кивнул, и Джонатан снова взглянул на укус, который пытался залечить ранее.

Джонатан взял образец крови: он собирался изучить его. Просто чтобы быть уверенным до конца. Но он и так уже знал, что он найдет. Он видел это раньше.

Джеффри заразился вирусом скаля.


	5. Глава пятая

      Джеффри был со своими людьми в канализации. Их группа легко прорывалась сквозь скопление скалей, расположенных на точке обзора.   
  
      ― Какого черта! Прекратите тратить боеприпасы впустую! ― бросил Джеффри новичкам. ― Голова или сердце! В любом другом месте вы, наверное, замедлите их, но сейчас ― просто разозлите.  
  
      ― Очень хорошо, сын мой, ― похвалил Карл Элдрич, садясь на перила рядом с Джеффри. ― Ты хорошо усвоил уроки. Стал хорошим лидером. Я сделал хороший выбор, когда решил обучать тебя.  
  
      ― Карл? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? ― спросил Джеффри, а потом широко улыбнулся и обнял мужчину. ― Где ты был? Я не знал, что ты вернулся! У тебя есть время для чашки чая?   
  
      ― Боюсь, нет. Я только проверял тебя, парень. Посмотрел, как ты справляешься с работой. Великая Охота должна продолжаться, ты знаешь об этом?  
  
      ― Да, знаю, ― ответила Джеффри и, подняв винтовку, застрелил еще одного скаля. ― Это будет великолепно. Когда наша работа будет завершена.  
  
      Карл улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Чертовски верно. Хороший вампир ― мертвый вампир, а? ― они тихо рассмеялся. ― Сохраняй бдительность, сын мой. Я с нетерпением жду возможности услышать о твоих успехах, ― взгляд старика переместился на туннель. ― Ох-ты, одного пропустил.  
  
      ― Проще простого, ― ответил Джеффри, однако, увидев мужчину-вампира, изогнул бровь.   
  
      Тот выглядел как-то очень знакомо. Мужчина будто бы знал, что Джеффри там, он обернулся и с любопытством посмотрел на Маккалума. Голубые глаза, похожие на глаза Джеффри, блеснули.  
  
      ― Да? ― Джеффри со смущением посмотрел на Карла. ― Это... неправильно. Как это может быть возможным?  
  
      ― Считай это тестом, мальчик мой. Ты ведь мог бы сделать это, правда, Джеффри?  
  
      ―...да. Да, я могу, ― Джеффри снова поднял винтовку ― и выстрелил в этого человека. И повернулся обратно к Карлу. ―Всякий раз, когда я думаю о нем, я не помню человека ― я помню зверя. Это его вина, что вся моя семья была разорвана на части. Чертов кровосос.   
  
      ― Да, Джеффри, они сделали это. Поэтому им нельзя верить. Все, что они делают ― это стремятся нанести разрушительный удар. Куда бы они не пошли. Так что ― никакой пощады. Они не те, кем себя называют. Как и тот, правда?  
  
      Джеффри обернулся к канализации, и на этот раз увидел там брата. Джеффри велел ему бежать, и теперь он был прикован цепью ― никакой возможности побега. Джеффри видел, как Йен умолял его не делать этого, красные слезы текли по его щекам, и Джеффри сжал челюсть.  
  
      ― Он все еще мой брат...  
  
      ― Он перестал быть твоим братом, когда его душа была испорчена переменой, ―Карл осторожно помог Джеффри нацелить винтовку. ― Мы не идем на переговоры. Мы не идем на компромиссы. Ты должен стделать то, что должно, чтобы остановить беду. Привен должен победить.  
  
      ― Привен должен победить, ― пробормотал Джонатан, и, хотя винтовка немного дрожала в его руках, он все равно выстрелил.  
  
      ― Отлично. Остался еще один, ― Карл укала на тоннель, где стоял Джонатан. ― Этот ― худший из всех. Тот, кто ответственен за все те беды, опустившиеся сейчас на Лондон.  
  
      Кровь Джеффри похолодела и он покачал головой.  
  
       _Это был не он. Он не такой, как остальные. Я видел это сам._  
  
      ― Они все одинаковые, Джеффри. Ты знаешь это. Они все в итоге укусят в конце. Ты сам сказал это.  
  
      ― Не он. Он лучше этого. Он ― мой друг.   
  
      ― Что? Друг-кровосос? Невозможно. Ты прекрасно знаешь это. Сейчас ты проявил сочувствие к единственному упырю и следующее, что произойдет ― это ты обнаружищь себя зараженным. Сама идея отвратительна! Ты ― часть Привена. Делай то, чему я учил тебя. Очисти эту землю и верни ей былую славу.   
  
      ― Но ведь могут быть исключения, Карл. Может быть мы можем работать вместе. Может быть, мы можем доверять некоторым. Мир меняется ― почему не можем мы?  
  
      Карл фыркнул.  
  
      ― Ты стал мягким, парень. Что с тобой случилось? ― он указал на Джонатана. ― Или ты боишься что-то сделать поле того, что он сделал с тобой?  
  
      ― Я не боюсь. Я на чертов трус!  
  
      ― Тогда что это такое? Что заставляет тебя колебаться?  
  
      ― Ничего! ― оборонительно сказал Джеффри и отвернулся от Карла, чувствуя себя очень и очень неловко. ― Он... он отличается от других. Он заинтриговал меня.  
  
      ― Заинтриговал тебя? ― Карл растянул губы в усмешке. ― Ты говоришь так, будто бы заботишься об этом чудовище. Это отвратительно. Одна эта мысль делает мне плохо.  
  
      ― Я не забочусь о нем. Я не переживаю за него! ― быстро поправился Джеффри, все еще не в силах смотреть Карлу в глаза.   
  
      ― Ты лжешь. Ты изменился, парень, ― Карл ухмыльнулся, когда Джеффри повернулся к нему лицом. Глаза Карла стали темно-синими от гнева. ― Нет? Тогда делай то, чему я учил тебя.  
  
      ― Нет! Я не убью его!  
  
      ― Я так разочарован в тебе, Джеффри, ― Карл вздохнул и покачал головой. ― Очень хорошо.  
  
      Он вытащил пистолет из внутренней части пиджака, его глаза сузились, когда он прицелился.  
  
      ― Тогда это сделаю я.  
  
      В канализации прозвучало два выстрела. Первый ― из пистолета Карла, он ушел в молоко, потому что Джеффри схватил его за руку. Второй ― из пистолета Маккалума, и он попал прямо в цель ― ровно в самое сердце Карла.   
  
      Глаза Джеффри распахнулись, взгляд отчаянно заметался по комнате. Он пытался понять, что происходит. Сон ― оборвавшийся на этом сон! Он чувствовал запах антисептика и слышал голоса. Слегка повернув голову, он увидел Эдгара и Джонатана, сгрудившихся вокруг микроскопа.  
  
      ― Дерьмо. Чертов Пембрук...  
  
      Оба доктора подняли глаза, услышав голов. Джонатан смотрел с облегчением. Эдвард ― расстроенно. Поджав губы, он снова переключил свое внимание на Джонатана.   
  
      ― Вы должны признать, это ― многообещающе, Эдгар. Образец чистый, предыдущий был почти нормальным. Мы не обнаружили никаких следов загрязнения.  
  
      ― Это обнадеживает. Но я думаю, что праздновать победу заранее, не зная с чем именно мы имеем дело, не стоит. Я бы посоветовал пока что закончить, как вы и сказали, а затем продолжить мониторинг каждые четыре часа. Если пройдет еще двадцать четыре часа, а инфекция не вернется ― тогда я соглашусь, что это успех. Однако... ― Эдгар снова взглянул на Джеффри. ― Возможно, вам придется принять тот факт, что ничего больше не поделать.  
  
      ― Возможно, вы могли бы хотя бы попытаться скрыть свой энтузиазм, когда говорите об этом? ― немного агрессивно сказал Джонатан.  
  
      ― Мои извинения, Джонатан. Просто подходящий момент, ― Эдгар поправил очки и широко улыбнулся, и выражение его лица показывала, что тому ни на секунду не жаль. ― Было бы... неосмотрительно потерять испытуемого. Тем не менее, это не значит, что наше исследование завершено. Мы получили множество отличных данных, и я уверен, что мы сможем использовать их в дальнейшем. Джонатан, это потрясающе! Мы на пороге прорыва, я знаю это!  
  
      ― Я рад, что вы так довольны собой, категорично ответил Джонатан, обойдя скамейку и направившись к кровати Джеффри. ― Если вы удовлетворены, то мы можем собраться через четыре часа. А сейчас у меня есть смена.  
  
      ― Да, конечно. Я знаю, как вам нравится... засучить рукава и погрузиться в это с головой. Очень хорошо, Джонатан. У меня все равно есть все необходимые записи. Поговорим позже.  
  
      ― До свидания, Эдгар, ― сказал Джонатан, буквально отмахнувшись от второго врача, и положил руку на лоб Джеффри, немного улыбнувшись, когда тот не отстранился. ― Я бы сказал, что температура упала. Это хорошая новость.  
  
      Внимание Джеффри переместилось с дверного проема, в котором он молча наблюдал за Эдгаром, на Джонатана.   
  
      ― Суонси был странным, когда он был жив, ― заметил Джеффри. ― Он был не просто эксцентричен ― в нем было что-то жуткое. Сейчас я чувствую что-то по-настоящему зловещее, когда он рядом. Чувствую это нутром, как и от остальных кровососов, когда они поблизости.   
  
      Джеффри нахмурился. Предчувствия не было, когда он находился рядом с Джонатаном. Может только чуть-чуть. Джеффри мог сказать, когда вокруг происходило что-то нечеловеческое но Джонатан казался настолько близким к «нормальному», насколько это вообще было возможно в его случае. Джеффри нахмурился сильнее. Страж потратил дни, изучая Джонатана ― он был аномалией. Вампир, не укладывающийся в привычные критерии. Если бы они только могли бы понять, почему именно он стал исключением ― это изменило бы все принципы охоты на монстров. Глаза Джеффри чуть сузились. Он не позволит кому-либо экспериментировать на Джонатана, независимо от целей. Но вот Суонси, с другой стороны... Джеффр фркнул.  
  
      ― Я не доверяю ему.  
  
      ― Полагаю, это достаточно мудро с твоей стороны, ― ответил Джонатан, положив два пакета со льдом, теперь уже растаявшим, в таз для медсестры, чтобы та забрала его, а затем переключил свое внимание на удаление игл. ― Я знаю, что между вами не было особенной любви раньше. Сейчас все кажется почти враждебным, и он весьма откровенен в своей неприязни к тебе.  
  
      Джеффри фыркнул с отвращением, едва вздрогнув, когда Джонатан вытащил иглу.   
  
      ― Он далеко не так доброжелателен, как пытается убедить всех вас. Его превращение только обострило все те дерьмовые качество, которые всегда у него были. Мы наблюдали за ним некоторое время, еще до того, как узнали, что ты здесь ― неожиданный бонус, ― он посмотрел, как Джонатан обматывает марлей руку и завязывает ее. ― Я думал, что ты умный. Зачем ты превратил кого-то вроде него?   
  
      Джонатан внимательно посмотрел на Джеффри.  
  
      ― Мне не пришлось бы даже задумываться об этом, если бы не вы! Твои люди оставили его настолько избитым и искалеченным, я прекрасно видел, что не дожил бы до утра с этими травмами. Оглядываясь назад, зная то, что я знаю сейчас ― никогда не сделал бы этого. Но тогда это было меньшим из дух зол. Больнице нужен был ее управляющий, чтобы все были вместе, а моральное настроение не падало до отчаяния. Но вместо того, чтобы стать лидером, в котором Пембрук нуждался, он превратился в корыстного ублюдка.  
  
      ― Ох, доктор Рид, какие выражения! ― со смешком сказал Джеффри, думая, что он рассмеется полный голос, если услышит когда-нибудь, как этот человек говорит «блядь».   
  
      Джонатан изогнул бровь и сдержал ухмылку.  
  
      ― Ты не разу не видел меня в гневе, ― немного успокоившись, он добавил: ― Когда эпидемия закончится, я больше не буду ни давать ему советов, ни защищать его. Учитывая его нынешнее мировоззрение ― не думаю, что он проживет особенно долго самостоятельно. Я не собираюсь убивать его или просить кого-то сделать это за меня, но я думаю, что когда все это закончится, он наживет себе порядочное количество врагов своими действиями или своим бездействием. Что же касается Стражей Привена ― я не буду помогать вам в его поисках, но если твои люди найдут его ― мешать я им не собираюсь тоже.  
  
      Услышав это Джеффри приподнял брови, а затем усмехнулся.  
  
      ― Господи, Рид. Я не думал, что ты настолько хладнокровен. Я впечатлен.  
  
      ― Ну, как ты мне говорил, я ― вампир. Это в моей природе.  
  
       _Нет, не в твоей..._  
  
      ― Да... ― Джеффри знал, что Джонатан просто поддразни его, повторив его же слова, но по какой-то причине слышать этого Джеффри было трудно. Желая сменить тему, он спросил: ― Итак, как долго я пробыл здесь на этот раз? Еще три дня?   
  
      Джонатан улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      ― Нет, только с прошлой ночи. У тебя бы жар, который не смогли сбить твои медики. Слабое воспаление легких, побочные эффекты от гриппа, который мы пытаемся лечить. Ты уже просыпался пару раз и пытался разговаривать, но ты был в бреду, и я не удивлен, что ты не помнишь. Я давал тебе пить, но если ты готов, могу приготовить что-нибудь существеннее. Я обещал тебе чай, ― он ухмыльнулся, ― сначала молоко, потому что ты утверждал, что отличишь, если я сделаю по-другому.  
  
      ― Отличу, ― сказал Джеффри как само собой разумеющееся. ― Ну, раз уж мои люди отправили меня сюда (и, черт подери, поверьте мне на слово, я еще поболтаю с ними об этом), я могу и воспользоваться гостеприимством Пембрука.  
  
      Джонатан усмехнулся.  
  
      ― Я рад видеть, что тебе лучше. Я попрошу дежурную медсестру принести тебе поднос, и заранее извиняюсь: это будет не пять звезд.  
  
      ― Я могу быть разумным, если у меня хорошее настроение, ― ухмыльнулся Джеффри и, когда Джонатан вышел в зал, чтобы позвать медсестру, сказал вслед: ― У меня выдающийся доктор-вампир, предлагающий мне чашечу чая? О, оно того стоит.  
  
      Джонатан довольно фыркнул, и вернулся в комнату спустя пару минут.  
  
      ― Ты же помнишь, что я бессмертный не так уж и давно? Я еще не забыл, как это делать, ― Джонатан изогнул бровь и криво улыбнулся. ― Что?  
  
      ― Я просто забавляюсь с тобой, Рид. Ты легко позволяешь мне это. Я думал ваш вид ― хорош в интеллектуальных играх. А не я.  
  
      ― Возможно, я лучше, чем ты думаешь, Маккалум. Ты здесь, у меня, не так ли? Возможно я просто сделал несколько расчетливых предложений твоим людям... ― когда глаза Джеффри сначала резко расширились, а потом сузились, Джонатан покачал головой. ― Я не делал. Я не стал бы, ― он легко улыбнулся. ― Я могу настаивать на том, чтобы ты остался, но я думаю, что ты уже понял, что ты не заключенный здесь.  
  
      Джеффри продолжил изучать вампира. Джонатан выглядел лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Маккалум видел его, но он все равно казался уставшим.   
  
      ― Ты опять не спал из-за меня весь день? ― спросил Джеффри, и, когда Джонатан, неловко откашлявшись, занялся очисткой столика для инструментов, фыркнул. ― Ага. Я так и думал.   
  
      Джеффри осмотрел комнату еще раз: здесь было стерильно и пусто. Намного менее комфортно, чем в том помещении, в котором Джеффри был в прошлый раз.  
  
      ― Ты вообще спишь? ― спросил он и, когда увидел кивок, продолжил. ― Тогда почему ты не спишь, пока я здесь? Не доверяешь? Или думаешь, что я сбегу? Может быть, убью тебя? В твоем же логове?  
  
      Джонатан обернулся, посмотрев на него через плечо.  
  
      ― Тебе доверяю, ― он кивнул в сторону двери. ― Я им не доверяю. Не всем. Не полностью.   
  
      Джонатан взял рулон марли и ножницы.   
  
      ― В прошлый раз, когда ты был здесь, я никому не позволил своевольничать в моей комнате. Но на этот раз я хочу быть уверен, что все будет сделано... правильно, ― Джонатан обратил внимание на установку для переливания крови. Он повернул кран на емкости, а затем, надавив большим пальцем, вытащил игл. ― На будущее ― вот так вот это делается. Чтобы ты больше не устраивал тот беспорядок, как устроил в прошлый раз.   
  
      Джонатан не смог не поддразнить Маккалума. Прижимая место инъекции, Джонатан взял марлю и наложил повязку.  
  
      ― Да, хорошо, ― Джеффри действительно не ожидал тогда того, что произошло. ― Прижать.  
  
      Джонатан довольно фыркнул.   
  
      ― К тому же мне нужно убрать сливную линию до того, как принесут твой ужин. Надеюсь, ты не слишком брезглив.  
  
      Джеффри изогнул бровь.  
  
      ― Я стреляю кровососам в сердце, а затем обезглавливаю их, Рид. Немного крови не побеспокоит меня на данном этапе. Даже при условии, что кровь будет моей, ― они посмотрел на трубку, идущую от тыльной стороны ладони и выгнул бровь снова. ― Что именно ты делал со мной?  
  
      ― Новый способ лечения некоторых видов инфекций, ― ответил Джонатан. ― Пока что редкость. Но обычные лекарства, похоже, не работают, и мне пришлось попробовать что-то более радикальное.   
  
      ― Ты использовал меня в качестве лабораторной крысы? ― воскликнул Джеффри. ― Я без рвения принимаю здешнее лечение, но я никогда не говорил, что согласен становиться вашим экспериментом!  
  
      ― Это не так! Это не эксперимент! Джеффри, я клянусь. Я никогда бы так не поступил без разрешения пациента. Это неэтично.  
  
      Джеффри сжал челюсть.  
  
      ― Тогда тебе лучше начать объяснять, что это такое. Потому что со всем этим что-то совсем не так! ― Джеффри посмотрел вниз, на уходящую трубку, а затем перевел колючий взгляд на Джонатана. ― Ну?  
  
      ― Неужели так сложно доверять мне?  
  
      ― Когда я не знаю, что происходит? Да, сложно!  
  
      Джонатан тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      ― Когда я был жив,  _когда я был смертным,_  я был ведущим специалистом по технологии переливания крови. Моя область знаний ― кровь, работа с кровью и ее анализ.  
  
      Джеффри пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
      ― Да ты гонишь.  
  
      ― Поверь мне. Я знаю, иронично.  
  
      Кривая ухмылка легла на лицо Джонатана, но быстро исчезла, когда тот опустился вниз, и, взяв запястье Джеффри в руки, осторожно вытащил и вторую иглу, позволяя трубке свисать с края в таз.  
  
      ― В первую ночь, когда ты попал сюда, мне пришлось восполнять кровь ― в замен всей той, которую ты потерял. Но ты был укушен, не знаю, кем, я беспокоился о возможности заражения. Ты выглядел здоровым, когда уходил, но у меня не было возможности узнать наверняка. Именно поэтому я просил тебя вернуться, если ты заметишь симптомы гриппа, ― он прервался для того, чтобы перевязать запястье Джеффри. ― Вчера ночью я получил подтверждение. Твоя кровь заражена. У меня нет лекарства против этого. Поэтому я поставил установку гемотрансфузии. В течении двух часов я вливал чистую кровь, и одновременно с этим выводил равное количество зараженной крови. После периода отдыха я повторял процесс. Я работал с тобой последние двадцать четыре часа. Пока что это оказывает положительное влияние. Последний образец, который я проверял до того, как ты проснулся, оказался чистым.   
  
      ― И ты сейчас так просто говоришь мне об этом? Почему?  
  
      Джонатан вздохнул и, увидев, что дежурная медсестра принесла еду, встал, чтобы взять поднос и поблагодарить ее кивком. Поставив поднос на столик для инструментов, он перевернул его в сторону Джеффри, пододвигая ему миску овсянки с корицей и молоком, чашу чая и два дижестива*.   
  
      ― Ты послушал бы меня раньше, если бы я попробовал? ― спросил он, наливая в чашку немного молока, потом добавляя ложку сахара, и только затем через ситечко вливая чай. ― Ты был зол. Ты был нестабилен. Ты был одержим желанием вернуться домой. К тому же, я тогда не видел признаков инфекции, поэтому предположил, что лучшей стратегией будет разрешить тебе сделать так, как хотел ты. Если бы я попробовал перечить ― ты бы сопротивлялся намного сильнее.  
  
      Джеффри нахмурился, тронув кончиком ложки овсянку.   
  
      ― Справедливо, ― согласился он неохотно. ― А прошлой ночью?  
  
Джонатан изогнул бровь.  
  
      ― Едва ли ты был в состоянии назвать свое имя, я не говорю уже о том, чтобы понять все, что я хотел тебе сказать. Ради Бога, ты попросил меня принести тебе печенье. И я не думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал твоим солдатам о своих подозрениях.  
  
      ― Хм.  
  
      Джеффри съел несколько ложек овсянки, несколько минут подумал об этом, оценивая все, что сказал Джонатан.  
  
      ― Итак, и это твое лечение... мне лучше сейчас?  
  
      ― Я не говорил этого.  
  
      ― Нет, сказал. Ты сказал, что моя кровь в порядке.  
  
      ― Это так. На данный момент. Но мне нужно убедится, что инфекция действительно прошла. Только после этого я смогу отпустить тебя.  
  
      ― Ну, я чувству себя хорошо, ― сказал Джеффри, намеренно стараясь вести себя как можно более живым.  
  
      ― Ты выглядишь лучше, ― согласился Джонатан с тяжелым вздохом. ― Но порадуй меня своей компанией еще немного?  
  
      Джеффри угрюмо съел еще одну ложку.  
  
      ― Нарадовал ужа, кровосос, ― он взял чашку и сделал глоток, с любопытством посмотрев на Джнатана, а затем поймал его взгляд. ― Впрочем, у тебя получается отличный чай.   
  
      ― Спасибо, ― слегка улыбнулся Джонатан.  
  
      Он ушел к раковине мыть трубки и иглы, пока Джеффри ел свой ужин. Когда он закончил мыть и положил все на столик для стерилизации, он повернулся, отмечая, что Джеффри уже почти доел. Джонатан поднял с пола сливной таз.  
  
      Джеффри наблюдал, как Джонатан ставит его на лабораторную скамью, все еще удивляясь, что тот может сохранять самообладание, когда вокруг так много крови. Допив чай и доев печенье, Джеффри с любопытством посмотрел на свою руку. Он мало что знал о медицине, и эта ситуация была столь же интригующей, как и пугающей. Некоторое время он думал, а затем спросил:  
  
      ― Если вливающая игла вошла здесь, а сливающая ― вот тут, то как сливающаяся кровь могла быть моей? Здесь не более двенадцати дюймов между проколами. Новая кровь просто бы пробежала оттуда сюда.  
  
      Джонатан мягко улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Это не прямой путь, одно точно заменяет другое. Кроме того, я точно знаю, что кровь была твоей.  
  
      ― Откуда?  
  
      ― Ты действительно хочешь знать? ― улыбка превратилась в кривую ухмылку.   
  
  
      ― Я спросил же, не так ли? ― нетерпеливо огрызнулся Джеффри. ― Мне делать больше нечего, но я хотел бы, возможно, научиться у тебя чему-нибудь.  
  
      ― Что ж, да. Хорошо. По запаху, ― он хмыкнул, увидев, как приподнялись брови Джеффри. ― Кровь каждого человека немного отличается. Я обратил внимание, когда подключал флаконы для переливания, к тому же я... я знаком с твоей кровью. Я могу легко сказать, твоя это кровь, чужая или смешанная.   
  
      Джеффри чуь сморщился.   
  
      ― Боже, ты как чертов спаниель. Это абсолютно не смешно! ― раздраженно заметил он, услышав смех Джонатана.   
  
      Это был приятный звук, и Джеффри спрятал улыбку за край чашки и выпил последний глоток чая. Он действительно чувствовал себя несколько лучше в компании Джонатана. И тем не менее это было не только из-за его медицинской помощи, и когда Джеффри поднял это, он попытался придумать новую линию разговора чтобы немного отвлечься.   
  
      ― Так что же будет с этим? ― спросил он, кивнув на таз с кровью.   
  
      Джонатан изогнул бровь и выразительно посмотрел на него.  
  
      Глаза Джеффри расширились.  
  
      ― Иисусе, это отвратительно. И ты удивляешь, почему я называю тебя монстром?  
  
      ― До обращения я бы вылил весь таз. Но сейчас ― это расточительство, ― Джонатан пожал плечами. ― Ты лучше бы себя чувствовал, если бы я взял эту кровь из живого источника? ― заметив холодный взгляд Джеффри,он слегка улыбнулся. ― Не осуждай меня за мою природу только для того, чтобы потом бранить за то, что я не потакаю ей во всем.  
  
      Джеффри насмешливо фыркнул. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее искривлялось в гримасе отвращения его лицо.   
  
      «Это не обычное поведение для кровососа», ― подумал он.  
  
      ― Она не такое мерзкая, к слову. Холодная и свернувшаяся, но все равно намного лучше, чем из... других источников пищи, ― даже сидя, он чувствовал тонкий запах человеческой крови, и ни крысиная кровь, ни кровь скаля так не пахли. К тому же ― это был кровь Джеффри, и он не собирался выбросить ее просто так! Джонатан прочистил горло и вернулся к постели Джеффри, обрадованный тем, что тот доел все, что было на подносе. ― Еще чаю?  
  
      ― А ты сделаешь?   
  
      Джонатан усмехнулся.  
  
      ― Да. Но только потому, что ты болен. Как только поправишься ― будешь делать этот чертов чай сам, ― как и в прошлый раз, Джонатан налил чай, и, вручив чашку, сказал: ― Я принес кое-что для тебя. У меня был один день на то, чтобы достать их.  
  
      Джеффри нахмурился. Этот мужчина перед ним ― он вызывал намного больше вопросов, чем давал ответов. И сейчас Джеффри было интересно, почему Джонатан ыл настолько добр к нему. У него не было ни одной причины быть добрым. Но Джеффри подозревал ― если он спросит об этом напрямую, то он получит стандартное «Ты мой пациент» или «Я давал клятву». Все это была хрень. Джеффри знал, что за всей этой мишурой скрывается что-то большее. По крайней мере ― какая-то его часть хотела, чтобы это было большим. Но в то же время он не мог заставить себя спросить ― он боялся, что скажет Джонатан и боялся того, что этот ответ может сделать с ним. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то привязывался к нему. И, более того, он не хотел привязываться сам ― к кровососу. Ничего подобного не должно было происходить.  
  
      ― Я тебе уже говорил, Рид, что твоя доброта никак не изменит моего отношения к тебе.   
  
      И все же ― ему было любопытно, что же за «подарок» тот принес.  
  
      ― И я уже ответил тебе, что не собираюсь как-то его менять, ― тихо ответил Джонатан, открыв верхний ящик лабораторного стола. Вернувшись к постли Джеффри, Джонатан поставил на стойку небольшой пакет с печеньем с заварным кремом. ― Ты спрашивал о них прошлой ночью. Учитывая твое состояние в тот момент, я решил, что ты либо любишь их, либо ненавидишь. ― Джонатан слегка улыбнулся. ― Я решил рискнуть.  
  
       Джеффри с любопытством посмотрел на Джонатана, когда увидел печенье, а затем снова нахмурился.   
  
      ― Как ты вообще достал их? Все продукты нормированы.   
  
      ― Как часто я по твоему беру продуты? ― прямо спросил Джонатан, ухмыльнувшись, когда зрачки Джеффри расширились, будто тот только вспомнил, кем Рид является. ― Если ты их любишь ― бери, вместе с моим комплиментом, ― сказал Джонатан.  
  
      Печенья считались роскошью. Вероятно, понадобилась половина продовольственной книжки на то, чтобы взять набор из шести. Остальную часть книги Джонатан отдал помощнику, который служил его курьером ― в качестве компенсации, ― а так же пару крон за беспокойство.   
  
      ― Если все в порядке, то я оставлю тебя наедине с чаем и печеньем. У меня осталось несколько обходов.   
  
      Джеффри кивнул, наблюдая, как Джонатан покидает комнату, слушая, как его шаги стучат по кафельному коридору, а затем останавливаются ― где-то у одной из палат, вероятно. Джеффр посмотрел на пакет с печеньем ― оно ему нравилось, но с тех пор, как он в последний раз он ел его прошло уже много лет ― он был тогда совсем ребенком.   
  
      ― Чертов доктор-кровосос, ― тихо пробормотал он, поднимая свою чашку.   
  
      Он улыбнулся и, потягивая теплую жидкость, подумал, что, возможно, Джонатан Рид не так уж и плох. Для вампира.  
  
      ― Не враги, ― сказал он с тихим смешком. ― Господи, помоги мне.  
  
      Он только начал проваливаться в сон, задаваясь вопросом, как отличается ощущение укуса Джонатана от ощущения укусов других вампиров ― из всех, что он ощущал в своей жизни, когда стук в дверь заставил его проснуться. Джеффри нахмурился в замешательства, его взгляд заметался по комнате ― Джеффри пытался убедиться, что он все еще в больнице.  
  
      ― Миллер?   
  
      Сержант кивнул.  
  
      ― Да, прошел проведать тебя. Принес несколько твоих вещей, которые понадобятся тебе когда ты наконец уйдешь отсюда, ― он поставил сумку с одеждой Джеффри на столешницу. ― Она из частей соглашения, которое мы заключили с Ридом заключается в том, что я ― единственный, кто может навещать тебя. Он сказал, что не хочет беспорядков, которые могут вызвать кучка наших парней, ― он усмехнулся. ― Умный кровосос. Ублюдок знал, как договариваться.  
  
      Джеффри ухмыльнулся. Он был искренне согласен с этим ― именно это раздражало его каждый раз, когда он соглашался-таки выслшать Джонатана. Любого другого вампира он бы просто устранил без вопросов, но когда дело доходило до Рида ― он был готов идти на компромисс.   
  
      ― Тогда он знает, что ты здесь?  
  
      ― Ага. Сказал мне, где ты лежишь и то, что у меня не больше получаса. Ублюдок, возможно и таймер выставил, ― Миллер понизил голос. ― Мы не хотели оставлять тебя с ним, но...  
  
      Он замолчал и пожал плечами.   
  
      ― Кстати об этом, ― сказал Джеффри, его зрачки немного сузились. ― Я думал, что совершенно ясно выразился, что ни ты, ни другие не должны перечить своим же?  
  
      ― Выразился, ― ответил Миллер. ― И когда ты вернешься, я с готовностью отвечу за это. Но сейчас мы позаботимся о тебе, окей? Может быть это не то, чего ты хотел, но это было точно то, что тебе было нужно. Ты действительно был почти что по ту сторону, Маккалум, и я едва уговорил Бейтса дать мне разрешение.   
  
      Джеффри фыркнул.  
  
      ― Я должен быть в ярости, учитывая то, что т направил меня прямиком кровососу в руки. Но я приму во внимание и тот факт, что ты старался спасти мою жизнь.  
  
      При этом Милер почтительно наклонил голову и, указав на чайник, коротко спросил:  
  
      ― Не против?   
  
      Когда Джеффри кивнул, Миллер оглянулся и, уидев чистую пробирку с крышкой на полке, подошел и схватил ее. Сняв крышки и осторожно понюхав, он пожал плечами, а затем налил в пробирку все оставшееся молоко. ― О, сойдет на крайний случай.  
  
      ― Это, кажется, просто банка, которую ты пытаешься выдать за чашку, дикарь. Мне кажется, это было несколько неприлично, ― Джеффри не упомянул Миллеру что именно он сделал для него.  
  
      Миллер усмехнулся.   
  
      ― Как я и сказал ― сойдет на крайний случай, ― он серьезно посмотрел на брюнета. ― И все же, как ты? Все хорошо? Они нормально к тебе относятся?  
  
      ― Да, со мной все в порядке На самом деле я даже чувствую себя довольно хорошо.  
  
― Ну, ты выглядишь лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Черт, лучше, чем последние несколько       дней. Изменения поразительны, ― Миллер прищурился и продолжил с подозрительным тоном. ― Что он сделал тобой? Он ничего не делал... вампирского?  
  
      Джеффри закатил глаза.   
  
      ― О, ради всего святого, нет! Если ты собираешься задавать глупые вопросы ― убирайся отсюда подальше! ― он немного подумал, а затем пожал плечами. ― Он дал мне лекарство от лихорадки, а потом лечил инфекцию.  
  
      Он не видел необходимости вдаваться в подробности, ему было достаточно того сюрреализма, когда Джонатан лечил его с помощью крови и при этом не превращался в хищного зверя. Он не хотел пытаться объяснить Миллеру то, чего не понимал сам.   
  
      Миллер кивнул и выпил немного чаю.  
  
      ― Ну и слава Богу.  
  
      ― Да. Это лечение ― он какой-то специалист. Он думает, что инфекция может исчезнуть, но ему нужно провести еще больше анализов прежде чем он отпустит меня.   
  
      Миллер фыркнул.   
  
      ― Чертовы врачи с их анализами! Они такие же повернутые, как проклятые вампиры с их манией крови!  
  
      Джеффри фыркнул от удовольствия.   
  
      ― Да, если будет на то воля Господа ― я уеду отсюда через пару тройку дней.   
  
      ― Это хорошо, ― сказал Миллер, присаживаясь на стул. ― Это были невозможно сумасшедшие несколько дней. Патрули сообщают о все большем и большем количестве чертовых скалей, бродящих по улицам, и к тому же мы видели еще несколько тех мерзавцев, как в том чертовом тоннеле. И мы вычистили гнездо в Стоунбридже. И они не похожи не тех к которым мы привыкли. Как будто они просто... поедающие все машины. Никакого интеллекта. Если его поджечь ― они просто встанут и будут гореть. По крайней мере их достаточно просто убить, но, Господь, этот запах...  
  
      Он допил чай, поставил колбу на поднос Джеффри. Закинув ногу на ногу, Миллер рассказал Джеффри о тех вещах, которые от пропустил за последние несколько дней, и даже рассказал ему, как стреляли в Джонатана, когда тот приходит проведать Джеффри.  
  
      Джонатан не упомянал жту конкретную часть своего визита. И хотя Джеффри был взбешен, узнав, что один из его людей отреагировал подобным образом, но он все равно смеялся, когда Миллер рассказывал ему о том, какое при этм было у Джонатан выражение лица. Не говоря уже о том, как выглядел Томпсон, пока кровосос вытаскивал из тела пулю.   
  
      ― Скажи Томпсону, что мы немного поговорим, он и я. Он должен понять, что Рид ― мой, ― Джеффри почувствовал жар, пронзивший тело яростью, а его разум при этом подкидывал бесполезные образы того, что может повлечь за собой этим слова в правильном контексте. Он прочистил горло и, избегая взгляда Миллера, сказал: ― Перед тем, как я вернусь, постарайся чтобы город не сгинул к черту, окей?  
  
      Миллер кивнул.  
  
      ― Я сделаю все возможное, сэр. Просто убедись, что ты поправился и возвращай свою задницу домой. У нас, конечно, хорошо, но без тебя все не так.   
  
      Он посмотрел в сторону дверного проеме и увидел, что Джонатан маячит по ту сторону порога. Взглянув на часы, он посмотрел на Джеффри и ухмыльнулся.  
  
      ― Что я говорил, ха? ― посмеиваясь, он встал. ― Я вернусь. Завтра. Если мы не узнаем что-нибудь хорошее сегодня вечером, ― он улыбнулся. ― Рад был видеть тебя, Маккалум. Я дам остальным знать, если ты уйдешь рано ― пусть они отправят посланника, ― он повернулся, чтобы уйти, и остановился в коридоре, чтобы поговорить с Джонатаном. ― Никогда не думал, что буду благодарить кровососа за что-либо, но... ― он кивнул. ― Он выглядит хорошо.   
  
      Джонатан слегка наклонил подбородок.  
  
      ― Если повезет ― это будет продолжаться, ― сказал он. ― Доброго вечера, сержант Миллер.  
  
      Он вошел в комнату Джеффри, останавливаясь на полушаге и изогнул бровь, когда увидел кривую ухмылку. Зрачки Джонатана сузились, он слегка наклонил голову и протянул:  
  
      ― Что?  
  
      ― Хэй, Рид, со мной тут поделились маленькой историей о твоем приключении в нашей штаб-квартире. Думаю, у тебя уже нет никакого желания иметь дело с Привеном, а?  
  
      Джонатан тихо фыркнул.   
  
      ― Я уверен, что тебе все равно, но я не особо ценю то, что меня попытались застрелить за попытку помочь.  
  
      ― Да, ты прав. Мне все равно.  
  
      Джонатан удивленно приподнял брови, получив подобную реакцию, а затем покачал головой от удовольствия.  
  
      ― Господи, ты всегда должен быть таким упрямым? ― спросил он с ухмылкой. ― Противный и упрямый, с тобой кажется, я все равно получаю одно или другое, даже когда ты под лекарствами.  
  
      ― Ах, но я просто обожаю мучить тебя, Рид, особенно если мне скучно. Особенное если я застрял здесь, в твоей компании. Смирись, ты не получишь меня другого.  
  
      Джонатан изогнул бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
  
      ― На данный момент, пока ты жив ― я принимаю тебя любым, каким ты есть, ― поддразнил он, ухмыляясь шире, так, чтобы клык коротко блеснул на свету, и Джонатан улыбнулся, заметив, как расширились глаза Джеффри и как сбилось дыхание. ― Считай, что это взаимно, Маккалум.  
  
      Он подошел оттолкнуть стойку для инструментов, но остановился, когда Джеффри взял пакет с печеньем и переложил на одеяло рядом с собой.  
  
      ― Миллер допил мой чай, ― просто сказал Джеффри, будто это все объясняло.  
  
      Джонатан кивнул.  
  
      ― А, хорошо. Это объясняет то, что здесь стоит пробирка, ― он убрал подставку с дороги, а затем поставил печенье на небольшую тумбочку рядом с кроватью. ― Когда мы закончим здесь, я закажу тебе еще один пакет.  
  
      Он проверил жизненно важные данные Джеффри и отметил их на своем графике. Они казались нормальными, Джонатан не обнаружил ничего необычного.  
  
      ― Мне нужно взять образец крови для анализа, ― сказал он и достал шприц и отрезок резиновой трубки. ― Хорошо?  
  
      Он увидел короткий кивок и, прежде чем Джеффри смог передумать, обвязал его руку резиновым жгутом и быстро достал то, что было нужно. Отложив шприц в сторону, он нажал на место инъекции, пока кровотечение не остановилось, и взглянул на руку мужчины. На руке беспорядочной россыпью цвели синяки. Джонатан почувствовал укол сострадания к брюнету ― Джеффри действительно не жаловался на эту конкретную часть процедур, и Джонатан надеялся, что тому не придется терпеть еще слишком долго. Он переложил шприц и вышел в холл, чтобы попросить дежурную медсестру принести еще один чайник.  
  
      Джеффри нахмурился, когда увидел, как Джонатан залил кровь в шприц. Пока он работал, он молчал, тихо наблюдая за Джонатаном и за тем что тот делал. Ему было любопытно узнать о процессе, и чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше он начинал доверять Джонатану за его лечение, но часть его еще была настороже. Как он мог не быть настороже? Джонатан был вампиом, и сейчас он постоянно имел дело с кровью. Он видел как легко сужаются зрачки Рида во время работы, как Джонатан крепко сжимает челюсти, лишь слегка отводит взгляд, когда улавливает этот запах в воздухе. Пару раз за курс лечение ― в самый первый раз и в этот, ― он даже слышал тихое рычание. Даже не столько слышал, сколько ощущал кожей, будто бы в воздухе, легкая вибрация по позвоночнику, ― сочетание радости и опасения: что же на этот раз сделает Джонатан? И каждый раз, всегда, Джонатан не делал ничего. Он сопротивлялся своей природе вампира. Пока Джонатан говорил с медсестрой, Джеффри посмотрел на свою руку ― место инъекции немного закровило, и он рассеяно смахнул каплю крови своей рукой, немного успокаиваясь, когда Джонатан вернулся в комнату. Он осмотрел оборудование, а затем спросил:  
  
      ― Итак, ты сейчас будешь рассматривать это в микроскоп?  
  
      Джонатн улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Буду. Но я не могу проанализировать прямо из шприца. Я должен подготовить образец.   
  
      ― Ох, ― Джеффри посмотрел в сторону, когда медсестра пришла забрать его поднос с ужином, и когда она вернулась через пару минут со свежим чаем, он кивнул ей в знак благодарности. Джеффри налил чашку и открыл печенья, но не трогал их ― больше интересовало то, чем занимался Джонатан.   
  
  
      ― Если это не отвлекает тебя, то объясни мне, что ты делаешь. Никогда не видел ничего подобного раньше.  
  
      Джонатан посмотрел на него изогнув бровь, а затем кивнул, а на его губах появилась слабая улыбка.  
  
      ― Нет, не отвлекает. Ничем не отличается от обычной лекции.   
  
      Работая над подготовкой образца, он рассказал Джеффри, что он делает, какие химические вещества добавляет в образец и зачем.   
  
      Джеффри внимательно слушал, пока Джонатан рассказывал ему о процесее. Живой ум моментально обрабатывал детали. Он не понимал клинических аспектов всего этого, и его кровать не позволяла видеть все, но это не имело значения. Он узнал немного больге о том, что произошло, и о том, как Джонатан пытался сделать так, чтобы ему стало лучше. Джонатан просто объяснял, как он готовил предметные стекла для микроскопа, и почему он приготовил несколько образцов для подтверждения результата, когда Эдгар вошел в комнату с блокнотов в руках. Джеффри нахмурился, увидев его, и прекратил всякое общение, коротко пробормотав:  
  
      ― Дерьмо.  
  
      Эдгар совершенно точно просто разрушил прекрасный момент.  
  
      ― Итак, как поживает наш маленький пациент? ― спросил Эдгар ярко.  
  
      ― Иди к черту, Суонси, ― прорычал Джеффри. ― Я не твой. Никогда не буду.  
  
      ― Ох, кто-то довольно вспыльчив, ― ответил Эдгар. ― Возможно хорошее успокоительное средство, которое могло бы помочь вам проспать всю ночь, было бы полезно. Определенно точно не повредило бы.  
  
      ― Не прикасайся ко мне, кровосос, ― ответил Джеффри. ― То, что у меня грпии ― не значит, что я больше не угроза. Продолжай то, что ты делаешь и уходи. Я на пути к выздоровлению, но я не могу выздороветь пока здесь присутствуют подобные... отвлечения.  
  
      На мгновение он уставился на Эдгара, а когда старший доктор повернулся к нему спиной и открыл тетрад, Джеффри взял печенье и макнул в чай.   
  
      Джонатан подавил ухмылку, устанавливая один из образцов в микроскоп. Несмотря на то, что Джеффри симулировал полное отсутствие интереса, когда ел еду, это не значит, что он перестал наблюдать. Джонатан мог сказать, что тот все еще смотрит и случает.  
  
      ― У вас безупречное чувство времени, ― сказал он. ― Я только что закончил с пятмы слайдом. Жизненно важные органы выглядят хорошо ― только небольшое количество жидкости в легких меня смущает. Но я не наблюдаю ничего необычного.  
  
      Эдгар поправил очки, осмотрев Джонатана, его губы слегка сжались.  
  
      ― Да, похоже у него и вправду прекрасное здоровье, ― сказа он, а затем улыбнулся. ― Но что говорят образцы?  
  
      Следующие несколько минут они провели, внимательно изучая каждый слайд в поисках каких-либо аномалий. Примерно через пятнадцать минут Джонатан отуинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.  
  
      ― И этот тоже чистый. Никаких аномалий.  
  
      ― Да, ― протянул Эдгар. ― Кажется так, ― он нахмурился, глядя на Джеффри, а затем снова повернулся к Джонатану. ― Полагаю, вы довольны прогнозом.  
  
      ― Пока еще рано, как вы и сказали, но да, я доволен. Как я могу быть недоволен? Если это сработает, то единственная проблема, которую я виду в будущем ― это достаточно большой запас чистой крови. Нам повезло, что его группа позволила сделать переливание. Если бы у нас был пациент с другой группой крови, то, полагаю, это могло сделать вещи... сложнее.  
  
      ― Давайте не начинать строить дом с крыши, Джонатан. Это хорошее начало, но я еще не готов начинать подвергать этой працедуре всех пациентов, ― он улыбнулся, но эта улыбка так и не затронула глаз. ― Продолжайте в том же духе. Я вернусь через четыре часа, если ничего не изменился.  
  
      Джонатан подождал, пока Эдгар не ушел, медленно убирая оборудование, а затем повернулся к Джеффри.  
  
      ― Пока что это хорошие новости, ― сказал он. ― Впрочем, я уверен, что ты все расслышал.  
  
      Джеффри кивнул, стряхивая крошки с рук.  
  
      ― Да, слышал. Сколько времени еще должно пройти прежде чем ты меня отпустишь?  
  
      Джонатан коротко мазнул языком по клыку.   
  
      ― Доктор Суонси говори, что тебе нужно еще двадцать четыре часа без признаков заражения.  
  
      ― Двадцать... Господи! ― Джеффри посмотрел на свою руку. ― Я начинаю думать, что лекарство хуже болезни!  
  
      ― Я знаю. И я прошу за это прощения.  
  
      Джеффри усмехнулся.  
  
      ― Нет, не просишь, ― пренебрежительно проговорил он. ― Тебе это нравится. Чувствуется некоторая справедливость за все то, что я заставил тебя пережить, так ведб?  
  
      Взгляд Джонатана потяжелел, а глаза потемнели.  
  
      ― Ты действительно в это веришь?  
  
      Джеффри сжал челюсти и посмотрел вниз.  
  
      ― Я не собираюсь отвечать, ― сказал он, заставляя себя отвести взгляд.   
  
      Джонатан кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.   
  
      ― Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я хочу дать тебе еще одну дозу лекарства, чтобы позаботиться об этой жидкости в твоих легких, посмотреть, не сможем ли мы ее убрать. Это поможет тебе немного поспать.  
  
      ― Делай что хочешь, доктор Рид. Я доверяю ― тебе ― но Господь помоги вам, если ты позволишь этому ублюдку что-то со мной сделать.  
  
      ― Ты мой пациент. Этого не произойдет.  
  
      Джеффри кивнул, его глаза на мгновение закрылись, когда Джонатан ввел ему сыворотку.  
  
      ― Хорошо.  
  
      Прошло совсем немного времени прежде чем он почувствовал, как лекарство начинает действовать. Оно застилало голову, затуманивало мысли, делая их расплывчатыми и расфокусированными. Он попрвил подушку и откинулся на нее, позволяя глазам закрываться.   
  
      ― Значит, тебе будет все равно, если я потом избавлюсь от Суонси, а? ― от улыбнулся. ― Ах, это будет хороший день.  
  
      Джонатан покачал головой, поправляя одеяло.   
  
      ― Единственная бессмертная, за которую я бы сражался с тобой, это леди Эшбери.  
  
      Джеффри широко открыл глаза, когда услышал это.  
  
      ― Ха. Значит, ты и Леди? Хм, ― эта мысль разочароввывала его гораздо больше, чем следовало. И, может быть, еще раздражала.  
  
      Джонатан вскинул брови.   
  
      ― Что? ― его щеки немного покраснели, ― Н-нет, не совсем так, ― быстро сказал он, покачав головой. ― Леди Эшбери была очень добра ко мне, когда я... возродился. Она помогала найти решение на мои вопросы, помогала в некоторые... трудные времена. Она мой друг, я люблю ее ― но я не влюблен. Она просто очень хороший и очень близкий друг. Не более того.  
  
      ― Хм, ― Джеффри обдумывал это несколько минут. ― Я полагаю, что ваш вид не способен на подобные вещи в любом случае. Проклятые не любят.  
  
      Он был словно бы озлоблен, но он должен был знать лучше, правда.  
  
      ― Ты не прав, ― Джонатан увидел темно-синий взгляд, ― Мы способны любить. Мы чувствуем эмоции. Очень сильно. Я бы даже сказал, что наши эмоции сильнее, чем у людей. Мы смеемся. Плачем. Чувствуем боль. Любовь. Обиду.  
  
      Джеффри долго изучал его, наблюдая за его глазами. Он видел это раньше в Джонатане ― его глаза казались холодными и далекими, но если он смотрел достаточно долго, он мог видеть, что за всем этим скрываются эмоции. Он задавался вопросом, как бы выглядели эти глаза, когда за Джонатаном никто не наблюдал. Задавался вопросом, как его можно растопить, потому что он хотел увидеть это.   
  
      Джеффри перевел взгляд вперед и фыркнул, отбросив эту глупую мысль. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым. И, как всегда, когда его сердце слишком увлекалось чем-то, он переставал контролировать то, что он говорит.  
  
      ― Хех, приятно знать, ― сказал он и медленно закрыл глаза. ― Я обязательно запомню это в будущем. Если я смогу причинить тебе боль, значит я смогу победить тебя.  
  
      Он распахнул глаза, на лице Джонатан появилось удивленное выражение. Джеффри не получал от этого удовольствия. Он чувствовал себя ублюдком ― но не мог заставить тебя извиниться за это. Он больше не мог бороться с действием препаратов, его веки потяжелели, и когда он задремал, в голове промелькнула последняя сознательная мысль:  
  
       _Я не хочу причинять тебе боль..._  
  
      ― Тогда поправляйся, ― Джонатан провел рукой по волосам Джеффри, только один раз, а затем встал.  
  
      Оставив брюнета спать, он отправился в палату еще раз. Когда он вернулся, у него оставался еще один час до обхода, хотя, когда он увидел слабый пот на лбу Джеффри, он нахмурился от беспокойства. Подойдя к Маккалуму, он положил руку на лоб, отмечая, что пульс у того стал неглубоким и учащенным. Он опустил взгляд и заметил, что рана от укуса на груди Джеффри снова начала кровить, окрашивая повязку, и его сердце упало.  
  
      ― Нет, нет, нет... ― пробормотал он и подошел к двери, вызывая одну из дежурных медсестер. ― Два пакета со льдом, прямой сейчас! ― приказал он и подошел к Джеффри, чтобы забрать образец пораньше.  
  
      Он надеялся, что жар появился только потому, что тело Джеффри боролось с пневмонией, но при это он знал: дело не в пневмонии.  
  
      Медсестра вернулась и помогла Джонатону поставить пакеты со льдом. По крайне мере охлаждение должно было предотвратить бред и не дать лихорадке выйти из-под контроля. Повернувшись к женщине, он сказал:  
  
      ― Найдите доктора Суонси. Мне незамедлительно нужна его помощь.  
  
      ― Да, доктор.  
  
      Подойдя к стойке, Джонатан вылил содержимое шприца в колбу и поморщился. Он по одному только запаху мог сказать, что инфекция присутствовала. Рид быстро начал готовить образец к анализу.   
  
      ― Черт возьми! Только не сейчас!..


	6. Глава шестая

― Инфекция определенно вернулась, ― сказал Эдгар, отодвигаясь от микроскома, и посмотрел на своего коллегу, когда не получил ответа. ― Джонатан?

Джонатан резко встал и подошел к окну, глядя в темноту. Он взволнованно провел рукой по волосам, зажмурив глаза, а затем расчесал их пальцами. И снова повернулся.

― Должно быть, мы упустили что-то. Должно быть еще что-то, что мы можем попробовать. Может быть что-то, что может убить инфекцию. Или, может, стоит увеличить время переливания.

― Джонатан, ― мягко, почти с состраданием, сказал Эдгар. И подошел, чтобы положить руку на предплечье Рида. ― Вы сделали все, что могли. Больше, чем кто-либо другой. Ничего больше не сделать. Он смертный, а смертные все время умирают от болезней. Вы должны принимать реальность ситуации и отпустить его. Возможно, мы проиграли эту битву ― и, скорее всего мы потеряем еще больше по мере развития эпидемии, но мы все еще можем продолжать вести войну.

― Война! ― зло ухмыльнулся Джонатан. ― Нет, Эдгар. Это хуже любой войны, и мы не солдаты. Мы скорее всего даже не герои. Мы ― разрушители, ― он указал на пространство за окном. ― Мы те, кто создал это оружие и выпустил его на улицы Лондана. А потом, когда хаос накрыл город с головой, мы предложили ложную надежду, мы сказали этим людям, что они поправятся, когда по всем прогнозам все будет только хуже и хуже.

Он практически выплюнул последние слова, и его отвращение было очевидно.

― Это несколько трагично, не правда ли?

― Мы осудили людей за их иррациональность, мы называли их дикими, бездумными животными. Я бы сказал, что моя реакция оправдана, ― холодно сказал Джонатан.

― Вы должны верить мне. Я не злодей. Я не хотел никому вредить, я был уверен, что это сработает. Все мои предположения были научно обоснованы, а в итоге, как вы знаете, ситуация обернулась ужасом. У меня были только благие намерения, когда я начал свой небольшой эксперимент, ― он вымученно улыбнулся. ― В некотором смысле я ― как Эдисон. Я знаю, что оно не работает ― и это прогресс.

Джонатан едва не закатил глаза, услышав такое сравнение.

― Да, Эдгар, вы говорили это. И как большинство благих намерений ― это привело нас прямиком на дорогу в ад, ― он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, его указательный палец лениво провел вдоль нижней губы, пока он изучал Джеффри. ― Нет. Я не могу этого принять.

― Это была несколько поэтическая ирония, ― заметил Эдгар.

― Прошу прощения?

― Лидер Стражей, превратившийся в инфицированного канализационного скаля, оставленный пировать гниющими трупами, презираемый и преследуемый его собственными братьями. Он годами смотрел свысока на наш вид, думая, что он лучше нас. Он без суда и следствия убивал всех, отказывался даже пытаться понять нас, начал войну со всеми, кто противостоял ему… Вы знаете, что прямо сейчас братство и клуб Аскалон готовятся сразиться с ним? ― когда он посмотрел на брюнета, его губы растянулись в бездушной улыбке. ― Видеть его в самом низу ― вот, что я считаю поэтичным.

Джонатан с недоумением посмотрел на него.

― Да, его идеи радикальны, а методы… экстремальны, но каким бы противоречивым он ни был, Маккалум все еще пытается защитить Англию и ее народ. Желая ему такого исхода, мы превращаем себя в настоящих монстров, Эдгар.

Джонатан не хотел снова обсуждать с Эдгаром, что именно тот считает правильным для скалей ― не важно, для каких: настоящих канализационных скалей, или для тех, что были обращены вирусом.

― Если мои мысли делают меня чудовищем ― что ж, пусть будет так, ― сказал Эдгар без малейшего раскаяния. ― Но если Джеффри Маккалум умрет, то без лидера ― Стражи погрузятся в хаос. Они перестанут быть угрозой. И будет на одну проблему меньше, нам будет проще сосредоточиться на том, чтобы привести это бедствие к логическому завершению.

― Или они станут сильнее в своем горе, обвинят нас в его смерти и продолжат охоту с новой силой. Вы недооцениваете их преданность ему, но я видел это, Эдгар. Они готовы последовать в адское пекло за ним, и плевать на самого дьявола. Если он попроси, ― Джонатан увидел недоверчиво поднятые брови Эдгара и покачал головой. ― Сойдемся на том, что мы не договорились. Если вы не хотите ничего больше делать, тогда я благодарю вас за помощь, которую вы оказывали мне до сих пор. Я… что-нибудь придумаю.

― Джонатан, теперь вы просто упрямитесь. Вы слишком близко это воспринимаете, ― он презрительно сморщился.

― Да. Но пока у меня нет выбора, я буду продолжать спасти его. И если я не смогу… ― Джонатан сжал челюсти, не в силах закончить мысль.

― Чувство вины ― это удел смертных Джонатан. Если бы вы по-настоящему приняли свою сущность ― вам было бы намного проще отпустить это, ― Эдгар тяжело вздохнул. ― Вся эта история с Маккалумом вызвала настоящий разрыв между нами, и я сожалею, что это все так далеко зашло. Вы важны для меня, Джонатан, я не хочу терять вашу дружбу. Поэтому, если вы думаете, что есть еще что-то, что можно сделать на этой стадии болезни ― пробуйте, конечно. Я не буду больше в этом участвовать. Вы и сами с этим справитесь.

― Да, ― согласился Джонатан. ― И я понимаю. Я не стал бы просить вас продолжать то, во что вы не верите.

По правде говоря, Джонатан был вполне готов работать дальше без Эдгара. Во-первых, несмотря на то, что Эдгар явно ненавидел Джеффри, он сомневался в том, насколько тот может быть полезным. Во-вторых ― Джонатан начинал уже терять терпение, когда Эдгар в очередной раз начинал ершиться, и Джонатан боялся потерять самообладание.

Эдгар облизнул нижнюю губу.

― Когда это все закончится ― мы можем сесть и поговорить? Посмотрим, можем ли мы восстановить то, что было повреждено.

Джонатан чувствовал, что у него сейчас гораздо больше шансов вылечить Джеффри, чем воссоединиться с Эдгаром. Сейчас стараться быть благодушным не хотелось.

― Возможно. Когда все это закончится ― обсудим.

Эдгар долго и пристально смотрел на Джонатана насколько долгих секунд, и, когда Джонатан промолчал, он взглянул на Джеффри, а затем кивнул.

― Хорошо. Удачи в ваших начинаниях. Уверен, вы сильно продвинитесь до того, как станет слишком поздно. Так или иначе.

Джонатан прищурился, когда Эдгар, даже не попрощавшись, вышел. Как только он остался один, Джонтан подошел к кровати Джеффри.

― И что мне делать с тобой? ― спросил он спящего человека. ― Мне не хочется это признавать, что Эдгар прав. Я не знаю, что я могу сделать для тебя. Слишком мало времени, ― он изучал лицо брюнета в течении нескольких минут. ― Возможно, я мог бы сделать одну вещь. Если бы ты позволил мне. Тебе не понравилось бы.

Он провел пальцами по темной, влажной от пота челке, быстро отводя руку назад, когда глаза открылись. Джонатан наблюдал, как темнно-синие глаза окинули взглядом всю комнату, и только потом сосредоточились на нем.

― Джеффри, ― он улыбнулся.

― Рид? ― уголки его рта ненадолго приподнялись, когда он заметил кивок. ― Хорошо. Показалось, что я слышу голос этого ублюдка. Должно быть, кошмар, ― он медленно облизнул нижнюю губу. ― Ты не мог бы выключить обогревание? Ощущение, будто подыхаю, ― пробормотал Джеффри.

Его горло пересохло, а голос стал слегка хриплым. Джонатан слегка улыбнулся, стараясь не реагировать остро на неудачно выбранную фразу.

― Боюсь, что не могу. Но если ты можешь сесть ― я могу дать стакан воды?

― Да, пожалуй, ― ему удалось вытолкать себя в сидячее положение. ― Должно быть, я до сих пор болен, если ты таскаешь мне напитки. Не то чтобы я был особенно против.

Джонатан налил стакан из кувшина, который стоял на тумбочке, и протянул ему. Джеффри быстро опустошил содержимое стакана и полча протянул его обратно, чтобы Джонатан снова его наполнил. Джонатан, не ожидавший, что он так быстро закончит, изогнул бровь, но стакан звял ― и наил еще воды.

― Медленнее теперь, ― сказал он прежде, чем вернуть стакан Джеффри.

На этот раз Джеффри отпил из стакана спокойнее.

― Я чувствую, будто я горю изнутри.

Он сделал еще один глоток, подоблье, а потом и вовсе допил все третьим глотком.

― Ну, по крайней мере я могу нормально дышать. Все, что ты мне дал должно быть совершило какое-то чудо, ― он увидел обеспокоенное выражение на лице Джонатана, и его глаза презрительно сузились. ― Что?

Джонатан крепко сжал челюсти.

― Лекарство, которое я тебе дал, может помочь при пневмонии. Но инфекция, которую я обнаружил ранее, все еще в твоей крови.

― Невозможно, ― пренебрежительно сказал Джеффри. ― Ты сказал, что по анализам в моей крови все было в порядке.

― Я сказал, что кровь только выглядит чистой. И еще я говорил, что ты должен находится под постоянным контролем на протяжении двадцати четырех часов, для того, чтобы я мог убедиться, что лечение работает.

Джеффри почувствовал легкую вспышку паники, усышав, что он все еще болен, паника быстро переросла в гнев.

― Как это могло произойти? Я думал, что ты своего рода «эксперт» в этой области? Все эти современные технологии, радикальные методы лечения…

Джонатан видел эту реакцию бесчисленное количество раз, когда ему приходилось сообщать пациенту плохие новости, и он привык быть мишенью: людям необходимо обвинять кого-либо. Но то, что он понимал гнев Джеффри, не означало, что обвинения ему было приятно слышать.

― Лечение, которое я тебе дал, уменьшило количество вируса, присутствующего в системе, и помогло замедлить распространение, но я предупреждал, что оно работает не для всех. Даже если где-то в крови осталось хотя бы немного зараженной крови, то это будет только вопросом времени, когда снова начнут проявляться симптомы. Это и произошло. Вирусы маленькие, их трудно обнаружить. Поэтому ми и наставиаем на проведении нескольких тестов в течении длительного периода времени.

Джеффри нахмурился.

― Итак, ты сделал ошибку.

Джонатан медленно покачал головой.

― Нет. Все было обработано с должной осторожностью. Просто не каждая инфекция может так быть излечена. Эта ― как сорняк. На поверхности исчезла, но если даже один маленький корешок остается ― он снова начинает расти. Эта инфекция, вне зависимости от того, как много раз я ее купирую, будет возвращаться.

― Тогда подключи меня обратно к этим трубкам, ― сказал Джеффри нахмурившись. ― Мне все равно, если это больно. Я выдержу. Может сработать во второй раз.

― Я не могу.

― Не можешь или не хочешь? ― презрительно спросил Джеффри, его глаза сузились. Через мгновение он раздраженно фыркнул. ― Вот что получается, если доверять кровососу.

― Черт подери, Джеффри, ты убиваешь меня, ― пробормотал Джонатан тихо, прикрыв глаза от беспомощного разочарование. ― Я могу подключить тебя к аппарату для переливания крови, могу дат новый ее запас, но как только я прекращу лечение ― инфекция просто вернется назад. И это при условии, что вирус не станет более агрессивным из-за переливаний, и они станут просто неэффективны.

Джонатан заставил себя не отвести взгляда от сердитых синих глаз, и его сердце будто бы немного разбилось, когда он увидел разочарование, почувствовал что оно разжигает ненависть и недоверие, которое кипело чуть глубже, чем на самой поверхности.

― Сейчас все, что я для тебя могу сделать ― это альтернативные методы лечения. Нужно удержать эти симптомы в том виде, в котором они есть сейчас. И чтобы сделать это, мне нужно буквально запереть тебя в этой комнате, чтобы ты не мог никуда идти. Что это за жизнь, если ты будешь жить здесь, просто ждать, смогу ли я убить вирус до того, как он убьет тебя? ― он отвел взгляд взгляд и крепко сжал челюсти. ― Вот почему я не могу. Не потому что я не хочу. Потому что не могу. И я хотел бы, чтобы у меня был бы выбор.

Джеффри некоторое время молчал, изучая Джонатана. Он знал, что-то, что он услышал, было правдой, но это была только полуправда.

― Есть еще что-то, не так ли? ― он нахмурился. ― Ты что-то скрываешь, Рид. Я знаю это. Что ты мне недоговариваешь?

Джеффри сухо кивнул.

― Хорошо. Но сначала ― ответь мне на вопрос. Что ты на самом деле знаешь об этой вампирской эпидемии, изводящей Лондон?

Джеффри бросил любопытствующий взгляд на Джонатана.

― Я говорил это все раньше, той ночью, в больнице. Наше расследование показало, что ты и Суонси создали чуму, чтобы разрушить город. Выполнить работу, которую Уильям Маршалл не смог. Дорис Флэтчер была вашим первым экспериментом, именно она была той, от кого пошли все скали. По крайней мере ― у вас была причина убить ее, когда вы поняли, что вы не можете ее контролировать.

Джонатан тяжело вздохнул, стараясь не закатить глаза.

― Да, «расследование» Привена, ― Джонатан фыркнул. Он признавал, что они умели добывать информацию ―, но привычка искажать ее под свои взгляды мешала неимоверно. ― И во что же ты веришь?

Джеффри нахмурился.

― Я… не уверен. Я точно знаю, что Пембрук замешан в этом, но… ― хмурый взгляд потяжелел. ― Я уверен, что Суонси имеет какое-то к этому отношение. Я точно знаю, что все началось здесь. Что касается тебя…

Он замолчал, неуверенно покачав головой. Он не был уверен, что Джонатан ответственнен за это. У него были подозрения, только. Он одновременно с облегчением думал, что мужчина, ― вампир, ― скорее всего не виноват, и в то же время какая-то частичка Джеффри хотела, чтобы он был причастен. Прямо сейчас все это было сложно. Джеффри не понимал, откуда взялись эти странные изменения в сердце, или почему решения, которые были настолько ясны для него раньше, сейчас внезапно показались такими запутанными, приняли какие-то неправильные оттенки серого. Если бы Джонатан был был виновен ― это неопровержимо подтвердило бы всю его структуру убеждений, за которую Джеффри так долго держался все эти годы. Кровососы ― это паразиты, им доверять нельзя. Это оправдало бы Джеффри, убей он Джонатана. Не союзник и конечно же, не друг. Потому что он предаст тебя. И со временем он мог бы ожесточить сердцу и научить себя игнорировать то, что заставил его чувствовать Джонатан. Не показывать милосердия, сострадания, понимания. Если расслабиться ― эти звери тут же это почуют. Из-за этого Джеффри чувствовал, как его голова вот-вот взорвется. Он раздраженно оттолкнул один из пакетов со льдом.

― Я не понимаю твою точку зрения, ― пренебрежительно и сердито сказал он.

Джонатан тихо вздохнул, когда Джеффри увернулся от ответа.

― Ваша информация ошибочна и неполна. Дорис действительно была первой жертвой, но не она была первоначальным носителем. Убийство первоначального носителя, тем не менее, контролировало бы распределение инфекции, но скали до сих пор бродят по улицам. Они несут в себе вирус, и когда они кусают кого-то ― есть вероятность, что этот вирус передастся жертве. Если этому человеку повезет пережить атаку, ― выражение лица Джонатана было мрачным. ― Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Джеффри насмешливо фыркнул.

― Ты всерьез ожидаешь, что я в это поверю? Что у меня вирус скаля? Это нелепо. Я не вампир. Это совершенно невозможно.

Карл Элдрич отлично поднатаскал Джеффри в том, чтобы тот придерживался привычной для него Привеновской пропаганде, даже в угоду банальной логики. Джонатан легко мог сказать, что сейчас Джеффри метался между тем, во что он верил, и тем, что во что он думал, что должен верить, и эта борьба было чертовски впечатляющей и сбивающей с толку. Но с тех пор, как они встретились, Джонатану удалось пошатнуть все принципы Джеффри, и теперь трещины, пошедшие по основанию его постулатов начали расширяться. Просто Джонатан все еще не был уверен, сможет ли он убедить брюнета до того, как станет слишком поздно.

― Это правда, да. Пока нет. Но только пока. Это не должно быть возможным, но все результаты предполагаемого лечения приводит к последствиям намного более страшным, чем болезнь, которую изначально лечили. Я не знаю, является ли все это результатом чьих-то плохих научных исследований, или это из-за какого-то сверхъестественного фактора, или оба этих фактора сработали вместе, но эта… инфекция, она переносится человеком вместе с вирусом гриппа, и со временем убивает своего хозяина и оборачивает его, ― Джонатан нахмурился. В его глазах плескалась печаль.

Джеффри побледнел, все внутри похолодело.

― Нет! Нет, это невозможно! ― он в ярости откинул одеяло, садясь в кровати лицом к Джонатану и укоризненно и зло глядя на него. ― Ты сказал, что можешь исцелить меня, а теперь заявляешь, что я превращаюсь в чертового кровососа? ― на его лице проступило отвращение. ― Если это так ― то убей меня прямо сейчас. Я предпочту умереть, чем провести целую вечность вот так. Как ты.

Обидные слова, жалящие.

― Твое убийство это не остановит. Если ты умрешь, ты переродишься, но ты не будешь таким, как я. Ты будешь скалем. Нестабильным. И со временем ты начнешь медленно сходить с ума, постепенно становясь тем, что укусило тебя. Диким зверем, ― Джонатан остановился. ― Если коротко ― я могу лечить симптомы, держать тебя в комфорте, но не думай, что это настоящее лечение. Ты умираешь. Я чувствую это, когда смотрю на тебя.

― Брось, ― сердито прорычал Джеффри, и это прозвучало разочарованно и беспомощно. ― Ты ошибаешься.

― Но я не ошибаюсь! Ради бога, Джеффри, посмотри на свои раны, если тебе нужны доказательства! Я лечил их, они почти затянулись, но сейчас ты можешь посмотреть и убедиться, что они снова кровят и гноятся! Я перепробовал все, что знаю, и я не могу остановить этот процесс.

Джеффри посмотрел на свои руки, на то, как язвы буквально расцвели, вместе с синяками. Он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться горла, и его глаза расширились, когда он почувствовал влагу на повязках. Он посмотрел на руки пару мгновений, потирая большими пальцами подушечки. Его глаза обвиняюще сузились, когда он усмехнулся:

― Ты сделал это со мной!

― Нет! Клянусь! ― искренне воскликнул Джонатан. ― Все, что я сделал, это попытался спасти твою жизнь.

― Не клянись мне, пиявка! Твои слова не значат ничего, ― холодно ответил Джеффри. ― Если ты не можешь вылечить меня, доктор, тогда убей меня. Вырежи мне сердце, чтобы я не превратился… в это.

Он выплюнул последнее слово, как будто одна лишь мысль об этом оставляла неприятный вкус во рту.

Джонатан уставился ему в глаза, его взгляд ожесточился.

― Нет, ― сказал он. ― Я не сделаю ничего подобного. Если ты хочешь умереть ― умри от своей же руки. Я не буду становиться убийцей только для того, чтобы ты умер, веря в то, что я монстр.

― А что заставляет тебя думать, что я все еще не монстр? ― вызывающе спросил Джеффри.

Джонатан знал, что брюнет только храбрился. Джонатан смотрел на него в течении нескольких долгих мгновений. На каплю пота на лбу, на дрожь, которую Джеффри упрямо игнорировал, сидя на краю кровати, и это разбивало Джонатану сердце. Он вздохнул, зная, что реакция будет взрывной.

― Есть… одна вещь, которую я могу сделать для тебя.

Джеффри скосил взгляд, посмотрев на мрачного Джонатана, и недоверчиво фыркнул:

― Да? Я слушаю. Говори.

― Я ― экон. Моя кровь сильнее крови скаля. Если я обращу тебя раньше, ты не превратишься… в это. Ты станешь… как я.

Глаза Джеффри расширились, о он развернулся целиком, чтобы посмотреть на Джонатана, все еще потрясенный этой идеей. По крайней мене, до тех пор, пока его гнев не вернулся, смывая все эмоции словно успокаивающий бальзам.

― Нет! Ни за что, нет ни какой вероятности, что, черт подери, я захотел бы быть таким же кровососом как и ты!

Джонатан удивленно моргнул, услышав такой неистовый отпор, а затем все то беспокойство и разочарование, что копилось в нем, наконец его настигло, и Джонатан обнажил клыки, повернувшись к Джеффри.

― Ты действительно настолько упрямый, что позволишь себе возродиться бессознательным скалем, только бы не принять мою помощь? Не то чтобы ты прожил достаточно долго для того, чтобы осознать свою новую форму существования, потому что я приложу все силы к тому, чтобы ты умер. Навсегда, ― Джонатан нахмурился.

Выражение лица Джеффри стало холодным и самодовольным.

― Значит, я все-таки могу тебя заставить убить меня? Я так и знал, что в конце-концов ты поддашься своей природе, зверь. Просто нужно быть несколько терпеливым.

― Черт возьми, я не дам тебе этого удовольствия ― доказать свою нелепую точку зрения! Если ты действительно выберешь этот путь ― я просто отдам тебя Стражам Привена, и они… позаботятся о тебе, ― Джонатан потер складку между бровями. ― Ты ― блестящий, острый и смертоносный ум, Джеффри Маккалум, но иногда я думаю, что ты самая огромная заноза в заднице, что я встречал когда-либо! Да, это правда, если ты примешь мою помощь ― ты будешь проклят так же, как проклят я, но тебе не нужно походить на других вампиров. Ты можешь быть таким же, как я. Просто продолжать свою работу.

― Я, ― Джеффри запнулся, на доли секунд всерьез задумываясь над тем, что сказал Джонатан, а затем снова взорвался. ― Чушь собачья! ― воскликнул он. ― Вся эта ситуация ― чушь, Рид! Ты лжешь!

Джонатан сжал одну руку в кулак, пытаясь удержать себя от желания схватить брюнета и втрясти в него здравый смысл.

― Джеффри, зачем мне лгать о чем-то подобном? Какие вообще у меня могут быть мотивы?

Джеффри не мог придумать достойного ответа, но все равно презрительно фыркнул.

― Вы все лжецы. Это то, как живет ваш вид. То, почему вам никогда нельзя доверять. И поэтому я никогда не буду тебе доверять. И поэтому я всегда буду презирать тебя, ― прошипел он, наполняя последние слова ядом.

Джонатан почувствовал, что вся его борьба обратилась прахом, он сухо кивнул.

― Ох, я понял, ― тихо сказал он. ― Я могу быть обманчивым по натуре и уклончивым по привычке, но я никогда не лгал тебе, Джеффри. Даже сейчас, зная, что красивая ложь навредит тебе меньше, чем та страшная правда, что я тебе раскрыл, ― он слегла растянул губы в ненатуральной улыбке. ― Я хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Но я не могу. Потому что… не будет.

Последние слова дрожали, сказывалось недосып и голод, Джонатан с трудом удерживал самоконтроль.

― Грах, ― зарычал он прежде чем растворится в черном дыму, оказываясь у окна, спиной к Джеффри. Он был куда менее расстроен, чем когда убил Мэри. Оба раза.

Несмотря на свой гнев, Джеффри из любопытства склонил голову в сторону, когда Джонатан переместился. Он немного встряхнулся, вздрогнув сильнее, когда его босые ноги коснулись холодной плитки. Он слегка двинул рукой, сложно бы пытаясь дотянуться до Джонатана. Заметив синяк на сгибе руки, Джеффри сжал ладонь в кулак и отвернулся, направляясь к сумке, которую оставил Миллер.

― Красивые слова, пиявка, ― холодно сказал он, когда нашел брюки и натянул их, пока не застегивая и снимая с себя больничную одежу. Покопавшись, он вынул из сумки рубашку. ― Думаешь, это поменяет мою точку зрения? Мне нужно теперь принять тебя с распростертыми объятиями за это щедрое предложение? Тебе понадобиться чуть больше, зверь.

Он изогнул бровь, заметив револьвер на дне сумки и слабо улыбнулся. Благослови тебя, Миллер, подумал он, привязывая кобуру к поясу.

― Нет, ― грустно ответил Джонатан. ― Я не знаю, возможно ли вообще изменить твое мнение. Это были просто слова, сказанные… честно.

Сказанные от чистого сердца, про себя добавил он, и, удрученный, он коснулся щеки тыльной стороной ладони, сжимая пальцы, заметив красное пятно. Эдгар был прав. Все, что он делал ― выходило за пределы обычного ухода за пациентом. Это было личным. Но Джонатану было все равно. Он отчаянно пытался не потерять Джеффри. Не отдать его болезни, не потерять его навсегда. Поначалу Джонатан думал, что это просто любопытство или зов крови, Джонатан все еще был дьявольски голоден, но так же он хотел этого человека. Целиком. Именно поэтому он выдвинул это предложение.

― Это ничего не изменит, ты знаешь.

Деффри закончил застегивать рубашку и накинул свой тяжелый плащ, прикрыв на мгновение глаза от облегчения, когда тепло окутало его.

― О чем ты, черт возьми? ― спросил он, садясь на табуретку для того, чтобы натянуть носки ботинки.

Джонатан повернулся к нему лицом, но все равно немного склонил голову и опустил взгляд.

― Убегая отсюда, ты ничего не изменишь. Побег не изменит результата, ― он посмотрел на Джеффри, изучая цвет его лицв, слушая его сердце и дыхание.― Может быть только ускорит процесс, это все.

― Отвали. Я не убегаю, ― Джеффри прищурился, изучая Джонатана. Тот выглядел расстроенным. Если это все было обманом ― то это, вероятно, было самым лучшим представлением в жизни Джеффри. ― Ты сказал, что больше ничего сделать не можешь, поэтому я ухожу отсюда.

― Я не могу тебя остановить, ― кивнул Джонатан. ― Я уже говорил тебе, что ты не мой заключенный.

― Да, черт подери. Ни одна пиявка не могла бы сделать меня… ― он склонил голову в сторону, сузив слова. ― Что случилось с твоей рукой?

― Что? ― Джонатан посмотрел вниз. ― А. Это.

Он быстро слизал кровь, оставшуюся на пальцах после того, как он вытер щеку. Он не удивился. что Джеффри заметил. Тот обладал поразительной интуитивной наблюдательностью.

― Я говорил тебе, что вампиры чувствуют эмоции острее, чем люди, ― Джонатан устал, был голоден, и чувствовал, что он провалился в попытке переубедить Джеффри. Он перестал бороться с эмоциями, разочаровавшись даже в собственных попытках. Он грустно улыбнулся. ― Полагаю это значит, что ты выиграл.

― Что ж… хорошо, ― медленно сказал Джеффри, смущенный ответом. Он не понял. Он изучал выражение лица Джонатана, пытаясь выискать, что именно скрывалось за этом, а затем будто щелчком пришло осознание:

…Если я смогу сделать тебе больно, значит я смогу тебя победить…

Джеффри понял. И, черт возьми, он хотел бы, чтобы он этого не понимал. Его и так нахмуренный взгляд утяжелился, он ухмыльнулся, накинув на плечо сумку, пытаясь не обращать внимания на странные ощущения в животе, пришедшие с осознанием, и сжал челюсть.

― Я не убегаю, ― повторил он, отбрасывая неприятные мысли.

― Куда ты пойдешь? ― спросил Джонатан. Увидев, как Джеффри взглянул на него, как перекинул сумку, он приподнял брови. ― К своим людям? Ты не можешь!

― Не твое дело. Думай за себя.

― Побудь разумным хотя бы одну минуту. Если ты вернешься к ним, они не будут знать, что должно с тобой случиться. Они будут абсолютно неподготовлены! Сколько хороших людей ты убьешь до того, как они смогут убить тебя? Скольких еще ты заразишь? Ты не сможешь помочь себе, но они все увидят тебя как-то, что ты ненавидишь больше всего! Может быть даже хуже, потому что все, что ты только будешь чувствовать ― это ярость и голод, и когда ты будешь разрывать их на части, ты предашь их непоколебимую преданность, которую они испытывали к тебе.

Джеффри покачал головой.

― Я не пойду туда. Я знаю, что делаю, ― это прозвучало намного более уверенно, чем он чувствовал. Он прикрыл глаза и, несмотря на жар, встал. ― Будь я проклят, если я умру перед Суонси. Не могу даже допустить мысль, что мне придется наблюдать его чертово злорадство.

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, пережидая волну тошноты и, не говоря ни слова, развернулся на каблуках и целенаправленно вышел из комнаты.

Джонатан смотрел, как тот уходит, понимая, что лучше не пытаться его останавливать сейчас. Джеффри нужно было время и пространство для того, чтобы остыть. Но это не значило, что Джонатан собирался его просто отпустить. Он переживет весь гнев и ненависть брюнетка, все, что Джеффри обрушить на него, чтобы попытаться причинить боль, но все равно не оставит его.

Ты не единственный, кто может быть упрямым, Маккалум, — подумал Джонатан, поднимаясь по центральной лестнице, направляясь в свою комнату ща своим пальто.

Когда Джеффри оказался снаружи, подальше от палаты, вся его бравада растворилась в холодном ноябрьском воздухе. Сильно вздрогнув, он застегнул пальто и сгорбился, засунув руки в карманы, и направился подальше от Пембругской больницы.

Черт возьми, Рид, — подумал он, пересекая сеаернуй мост и направляясь в сторону Уайтчепела, к штабу Пртвена. Джонатан был прав. Он не мог вернуться туда.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он вслух, отказываясь от первоначального плана.

Не уверенный, куда вообще он сейчас мон бы пойти, Джеффри погрузился в мысли, просто петляя по улицам. Несколько раз он останавливался, когда ему казалось, что он слышит, что за ним кто-то следит, но это оказалась сначала собака, роющаяся в помойном ведре, а потом пара крыс, грызущие труп. Он с отвращением скривился, глядя на эту картину, а потом попытался взбодриться. Он то уходил в тень, то показывался на свет, и чем дольше он оставался на улице, тем сильнее чувствовал волнение. Из-за холода, тишины, и самого того факта, что он паршиво себя чувствовал, он начинал думать, что его уход был не самой дальновидной идеей, но он был слишком горд, чтобы вернуться. В конце концов он оказался у входа на кладбище Стоунбридж, тяжело вздохнул, открыв тяжелые железные кованые ворота, и вошел внутрь. Джеффри замедлил шаг, и он плотнее закутался в пальто, проходя по ухоженной тропинке. Он никогда не испытывал какого-то дискомфорта, находясь на кладбищах, но почему-то именно эта территория всегда была холоднее, чем весь остальной Лондон.

И здесь было только одно место, куда он мог бы пойди. Джеффри направился к могиле своего наставника. Вдалеке послышались вопли пары скалей, и этот звук дрожью прошелся по позвоночнику. Он будет кричать так же?

Джеффри нахмурился и изогнулся губы. Это была отвратительная мысль, и он никак не мог выбросить ее из головы, потому что проклятые скали не затыкались. Он стиснул зубы и, приблизившись к могиле Карла Элдрича, обнаружил, что шум их не привлекает. Он точно был уверен, что они были рядом и, решившись, он направился в сторону звука. Он заставит их замолчать — или умрет, пытаясь. По крайней мере смерть в бою имела какую-то честь, в отличие от напряженного ожидания ангела смерти.

В небольшом тупике на другой стороны тропинки он увидел трех скалей, они все пожирали разлагающуюся плоть какого-то бедного доходяги, которого разорвали на части. Вытавщив револьвер, он сжал челюсти и, решив, что он совершенно точно сейчас будет разбираться с ними, направился к скалям. Пройдя вперед, он прицелился и выстрелил первому в сердце. Тот истошно завизжал прежде, чем упасть замертво. Джеффри ухмыльнулся. Должно быть, это было больно.

— Понравилось, ублюдки? — насмешливо бросил он, и приготовился. Оба оставшихся скаля бросили объедки и повернулись к Джеффри. — Тогда давайте! Сделайте что-нибудь, паразиты! — позвал Джеффри, и когда те просто вернулись обратно к трапезе, Джеффри нахмурился в замешательстве.

Держа оружие наготове, он подошел ближе и выпрямился, чтобы оказаться прямо на виду. Его лицо исказилось в отвратительной гримасе, когда они посмотрели на него, и Джеффри увидел их изуродованную и сочащуюся плоть.

— Ну же! Я прямо здесь, чертовы кровососы!

Безжизненные глаза скалей равнодушно скользнули по лицу Джеффри, а затем скали снова проигнорирлвали его.

Губы Джеффри изогнулись, те нахмурился, когда скали отказались вступать с ним в схватку, Джеффри прицелился на одного из скалей и выстрелил ему в нижнюю часть позвоночника, намеренно стараясь его хранить, но не убить. Его глаза сузились, холодная улыбка легла на губы, когда скаль, визжа от боли, корчился на земле.

— Вот так вот, ублюдок. Встань и борись со мной!

Джеффри ждал, его терпение медленно заканчивалось, злость росла, и ничего не происходило. Тварь просто перестала кричать и вернулась к еде. Джеффри удивленно моргнул, и слепая ярость накрыла его с головой. Он подошел к двухметровому заборчику, ограждающему какую-то старую могилу, и с рычанием выкрутил один из кованых металлических столбиков. Ржавый металл легко выскользнул из перил. Убрав револьвер в кобуру, Джеффри буквально набросился на подстреленного скаля. Схватив железный прут обеими руками, он ударил им по голове монстра, как бейсбольной битой. Раздался отвратительный хруст костей, и Джеффри пронаблюдал за тем, как фонтаном всплеснулась кровь, когда шип столбика пробил щеку скаля. Джеффри сделал полшага назад, готовясь парировать, но когда ответного удара не последовало, он зарычал от ярости и бросился избивать скаля выплескивая весь накопившийся стресс, разочарование и страх перед тем, что происходило с ним. И даже после того, как в голове стало абсолютно пусто, а скаль лежал на земле тихо и неподвижно, Джеффри продолжал наносить удары. Он чувствовал, как щербатый металл изогнулся в его руках, как железо врезалось в его ладони, и те начинали кровоточить, но он просто не мог остановить себя. В заключение, с пронзительным криком Джеффри воткнул столбик монстру в самое сердце и отступил назад. Джеффри вспотел, дрожал от холода и адреналина и изо всех сил старался дышать, но то, что случилось — это был почти что катарсис. Наклонившись, он пожил себе на колени тыльной стороной окровавленные руки, и яростно кашлял. Лающие звуки эхом отдавались в тишине, пока Джеффри, наконец, не закрыл рот, не выплюнул на землю сгусток крови, и не встал.

Третий скаль, казалось, наконец-то заинтересовался происходящим, и Джеффри, даже все еще не восстановившийся после предыдущей схватки, вытер дрожащей ладонью рот, чтобы счистить кровь, и встал в боевую позицию. Он был рад наконец встретиться с противником.

— Да! Давай, зверь!

Скальпель приблизился, вскрикнул, а затем упал на четвереньки, ногтями взрывая окровавленную грязь там, где плюнул Джеффри, а затем начал лакать кровь почерневшим языком. Джеффри ошеломленно наблюдал за этим какое-то время, а затем, усмехнувшись, вытащил револьвер и трижды выстрелил зверю в лицо. Измученный, выбритый из равновесия, находящийся далеко за пределами своего спокойствия, Джеффри закрыл глаза и поднял голову к небу.

— Твою мать! — заорал он в ночную тьму, а затем, с каким-то задушенным не то полувсхлипом, не то смешком, он вернулся обратно на могилу Карла.

Когда он остановился, его уставшие ноги предали его, и Джеффри рухнул на колени перед каменной плитой. Он разочарованно покачал головой. События последних нескольких часов были невероятно... сюрреалистичны.

— Карл, я… дерьмо, я не знаю, что, черт возьми, происходит, — Джеффри взволнованно провел пальцами по волосам, а затем склонился голову, не в силах даже взглянуть на имя человека. Которого он так сильно уважал в течение многих лет. — Я помню все, чему ты меня когда-либо учил, но это? Боже, я… знатно… облажался, — Джеффри издал еще один смешок, безумный и слегка истеричный. — Чему я вообще удивляюсь, вся моя семья была убита чертовыми кровососами. Это было мое право по крови, умереть так же, да?

Он резко выдохнул, проведя ладонью по веками, чувствуя себя подавленным из-за того, как быстро вещи выходили из-под его контроля.

— И все-таки этот чертов кровосос, который все пытался спасти мне жизнь.

Он потер переносицу и снова подумал о той схватке с Ридом в больнице. Рид тогда ударил его достаточно сильно для того, чтобы Джеффри определенно почувствовал это, так, чтобы он вспоминал эту боль и через пару дней после схватки, но Рид не использовал ни клыков, ни когтей. Когда все закончилось, он вспомнил, как уверенно настаивал, как уверял Рида, что он никогда в жизни не поменяет своего мнения, но сейчас, когда он был честен перед собой, он нашел в себе силы признать: поменял. Не совсем, но, по крайней мере, в том, что касается конкретно Джонатана Рида, он думал, что найдется место для некоторой… гибкости.

— Карла, ты же знаешь, я любил тебя как радного отца, — сказал он, делая паузу для очередного приступа кровавого кашля. — Но некоторые вещи, которые мы делаем, которые вы с Кендалом Стоуном создали… я просто больше не понимаю. Я встретил кровососа, способного к милосердию. Кто вообще, черт возьми, мог бы подумать, что это вообще возможно? Чего еще я не знаю, что еще возможно? Если бы у меня было больше времени? — Джеффри улыбнулся. — Ты бы разозлился на меня, я знаю. Но я думаю, что мы просто должны остаться каждый при своем мнении.

Джеффри замолчал, погружаясь в собственные мысли, обдумывая свой следующий шаг. Он положил револьвер на траву перед собой, закрыл глаза и просто слушал, как распускается ночь вокруг него. Он прекрасно знал, что должен сделать, и с тяжелым вздохом поднял пистолет и откинул молоточек. Джеффри приставил дуло к виску, на его лице прлмелькнула легкая улыбка, когда он подумал о бледно-голубых глазах и о успокаивающем голосе, о постоянном противоречии, которым для него был Джонатан Рид. Смертельно опасный и бесконечно нежный. Единственный вампир, которого он признал другом.

Все еще интригует меня… во многих отношениях… — думал Джеффри, пока сидел там, на тревр, пытаясь застввить себя нажать на курок. По мере того, как тянулись секунды, пистолет все тяжелел и тяжелел, ствол качался рядом с черепом.

На плечо легко приземлилась рука, и Джеффри в шоке застыл — он не слышал, что кто-то приближается. Инстинстивная необдуманная реакция — он быстро откинулся назад и развернул туловище для того, чтобы выстрелить. Его брови удивленно взметнулись вверх. Когда Джонатан, казалось, внезапно появился перед ним, двигаясь быстрее, чем мог видеть глаз Джеффри. Джеффри фыркнул и приставил пистолет к виску снова.

— Уходи, Рид. Я… занят.

— Это сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — любезно сказал Джонатан.

Он тихо следовал за брюнетом от самого Пембрука, и даже чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что подслушивал — особенно поверхностные мысли Джеффри. Но вслух извиняться не стал. Это в любом случае помогло ему лучше понять Джеффри, его поступки, к тому же некоторое — особенно сказанное тихо, — прлсто приятно было слышать.

— Откуда, черт возьми, ты можешь знать об этом? — потребовал Джеффри.

— Как минимум я знаю достаточно для того, чтобы сказать, что у тебя нет пуль, — Джонатан не смог сдержать намека на улыбку.

Глаза Джеффри сначала распахнулись, и почти сразу же сощурились, когда тот сделал мысленный подсчет и открыл цилиндр, чтобы проверить.

— Тц, — с досадой фыркнул Джеффри, отбросив от себя пистолет на землю.

Губы Джонатана слегка приоткрылись, и он добавил:

— А если не затрагивать материально-технической стороны проблемы… это потому, что ты боец в глубине души. Ты не боишься смерти, не боишься погибнуть исполняя обязанности, но ты — выживший. Я видел это в ту ночь, когда тебя укусили. Ты мог бы использовать последнюю пулю, выстрелив в себя, как сейчас, но вместо этого ты решил продолжитб бой, — у Джонатана не хватило смелости сказать, что выстрел улетел в молоко, и если бы его там не было, для того, чтобы добить скаля, то Джеффри был бы мертв. — После всего, через что ты прошел, преодалел, пережил, ты… сдаешься? — когда Джеффри ничего не ответил, прлсто уставившись на него, Джонатан тихо рассмеялся. — Ну-ка, дай мне увидеть твой руки.

Джеффри сжал руки в кулаки и прижал их к груди. Какой в этом смысл? Они не заживут.

Джонатан подошел к нему ближе и присел на одно колено.

— Я доктор, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Это в моей природе, — поддразнил он, используя те слова, которые ему говорил Джеффри в истории про скорпиона.

Джонатан посмотрел, а голубые глаза, протянул руки и замер в ожидании. Легкая улыбка озарила его лицо, когда через несколько долгих мгновений Джеффри поднял руки ладонями вверх, чтобы Джонатан мог взглянуть на них. Джонатан вытянул из кармана пальто марлю и не туго перевязал раны на первой руке.

— Твое упрямство беспокоит меня до невозможности, но я все равно считаю, что это — одно из твоих величайших достоинств, — сказал Джонатан, затягивая узел на повязке и поворачиваясь ко второй руке. — Кажется, ты просто не знаешь значение слова «уступка».

Джеффри нахмурился и наклонил голову вперед, останавливая взгляд где-то в траве, между ним и Джонатанлм. Хотелось оттолкнуть мужчину подальше, сказать ему, чтобы тот оставил Джеффри в покое — это было бы не в пример легче, что снова заставляли его чувствовать слова Джонатана. Часть его хотела ударить Джонатана. Часть — вцепиться в него. Он не знал, чего хочет больше, и из-за этого чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным. Джеффри почувствовал, что Джонатан быстро закончил с перевязкой и перевернул ладони назад, рассматривая бинты. Джеффри развел полы пальто, рассматривая все синяки и раны, которые продолжали сочиться розоватой жидкостью, впитывающейся в марлю.

— Боже, какой беспорядок, — пробормотал он. Джеффри облизал нижнюю гудки, а затем посмотрел на Джонатана. — Я думал однажды, что знаю все, Рид. Мое место. Мою цель. Но все пошло не так. Дьявол, даже мои мечты… — он нахмурился. — Я видел сон, там, в больнице, прежде проснуться во второй раз. Мне снилось, что я выстрелил в своего наставника. Убил его. Человека, который стал почти что отцом для меня.

Джонатан приподнял бровь.

— Сны могут быть мощным инструментом, помогающим нам понять наши собственные мысли. — сказал он. — Почему ты застрелил его?

Джеффри неловко отвернулся.

— Это не важно, — сказал он, пренебрежительно покачав головой. — Мы были… не согласны кое в чем. У меня ощущение, что я предал его, все, что он сделал для меня, выбрав… — он поймал себя на полуслове и сжал челюсти. — Не выбрав его.

— Не стоит толковать сны так буквально. Я уверен, стой он здесь прямо сейчас, в реальном мире, ты бы этого не сделал.

Брови Джеффри на секунду взметнулись вверх, когда он подумал об этой. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джонатана и снова перевел взгляд на свои руки. В этот самый момент он был абсолютно уверен: он застрелил любого, кто посмеет встать между ним и Джонатаном. Игнорируя комментарий Джонатана, он спросил:

— Хорошо. И что же это по-твоему, значит?

Вопрос Джонатана удивил.

— Ну… хм, не зная контекста — говорить сложно. Но исходя из того, что я читал о снах, связанных с родителями, я бы сказал, что это означает. Сто ты хочешь сделать свой собственный выбор, Джеффри. Карла Элдрич был опекуном для тебя, наставником, он был важной частью твоей жизни. Когда ты был одиноким напуганным ребенком, он, вероятно, стал для тебя всей твоей жизнью. Ты учился у него, пытался встать на ноги, и благодаря нему ты вырос, став отличным лидером. И за это я благодарен ему, — Джонатан легко улыбнулся. — Но он — был Карлом Элдричем. А ты — Джеффри Маккалум. Быть похожим на него не значит подражать ему во всем, делать только то, сто делал он, и слепо присоединяться ко всем его идеалам и убеждениям. Думаю, в глубине души ты знаешь это так же, как и я. Возможно, твой выстрел олицетворял твое желание выйти из его тени и стать самим собой? Я не предлагаю отвергать все, чему он тебя научил, но вместо того, чтобы принимать все его труды за неприложную истину, исполтзуй их как основу, прокладывая собственную дорогу. Я не согласен со многими его убеждениями, но у него были благие намерения. Я думаю, ты можешь привнести в эти идеи что-то свое, сделать их лучше. Делать что-то, что ты считаешь правильным. Не то, что тебе сказал кто-то другой, чтобы ты верил в это, — Джонатан усмехнулся. — Если бы мы не научились сомневаться в правильности суждений наших учителей, мы до сих пор верили бы, что земля плоская.

Он внезапно посерьезнел и исчез в черной дымке.

Джеффри поднял брови, но прежде, чем он успел понять, что происходит, он заметил скаля на том местечко где только что был Джонатан. Тот взвыл от гнева, когда добыча ушла. Джеффри уперся ступнями и отскочил на несколько футов, как был, на коленях, и широко распахнул глаза, судорожно размышляя о том, где взять оружие. Однако скаль посмотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем осмотрелся в поисках Джонатана, пробежав за ним. Джеффри моргнул и уставился на него, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, удивляясь, что второй скаль промчался мимо него так, будто его там и вовсе не было. Это произошло чертовски быстро, но глаз Джеффри смог уследить.

Примерно в двадцати футах он увидел Джонатана и скалей, и два монстра окружили Рида, готовясь к атаке.

Джонатан, услышав первого скаля, быстро передвинулся, чтобы избежать удара и увести предстоящую битву подальше от Джеффри. Он прекрасно знал, что скали редко охотятся в одиночку, поэтому он не удивился, когда второй скаль появился. Они были обращены недавно и страшно голодны. Он, впрочем, тоже. Джонатан внимательно следил за обоими скалями и, когда первый атаковал, он уклонился от хватки, снова исчезая в дымке, и появился позади скаля, хватаясь за его голову и плечи своими когтями и вонзая в его горло клыки, жадно выпивая его досуха, чтобы хотя бы частично утолить свою жажду. Он оттолкнул безжизненное столом ко второму скалю, наблюдая, как он переключил свое внимание, чтобы ухватиться за труп. Пользуясь этой паузой, Джонатан прищурился, поднял руку и резко сжал кулак, замораживая зверя. Обнажив клыки, Джонатан зарычал, когда скаль завизжал, а кровь вырвалась из его тела фонтаном. Затем он призвал тени вокруг себя, наблюдая, как те охватывают скаля, а затем пронзают сердце насквозь. Джонатан замер на несколько секунд, убеждаясь, что существо действительно мертво, а затем направился обратно к Джеффри, стирая остатки крови со рта тыльной стороной ладони, и облизал верхнюю губу, наслаждаясь последними каплями.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Весь бой едва ли занял тридцать секунд. Джеффри боролся с бесчисленными десятками вампиров за всю свою жизнь, он видел, как те питаются раньше, но подобного не видел никогда. Зрелище было удивительным, и он признался самому себе, что несколько испугался увиденного. Если бы Джонатан использовал эти способности на Джеффри, то даже с кровью Артура он имел все шансы не пережить такой бой. Он уверенно кивнул на вопрос Джонатана и нахмурился.

— Чертовы скали. Дьявольски глупы. Чуть раньше те скали просто стояли на месте, позволяя убить их, а теперь эти двое… — он закатил глаза. — Бесполезные твари.

— Ты понимаешь, почему они не напали на тебя? — спросил Джонатан.

— Потому что с ними что-то не так, они явно чего-то не поняли.

Джонатан слегка улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро погасла.

— Ну, да. Отчасти. Вирус делает их нестабильными, но они не атаковали тебя потому, что не видят в тебе угрозу. Они чувствуют вирус в тебе и думают, что ты один из них.

Джеффри недоверчиво уставился на Джонатана и нахмурился. Его губы сжались.

— Просто восхитительно! — резко бросил он, осознавая, что просто бессмысленно пытаться отрицать то, что с ним происходит. — И это теперь мои друзья. Божестве, что за чертов ночной кошмар.

Он разочарованно вздохнул и за закашлялся, а когда Джонатан положил руки ему на спину и плечо, удерживая, даже не отстранился.

— Пойдем со мной, — сказал Джонатан, когда кашель утих.

Он подвел Джеффри к ближайшей каменной скамье, чтобы тот смог сесть. Джонатан пракрасно сидел, что тот дрожит сильнее, и снял пальто, накидывая его на плечи Джеффри. Оно не садилось так же, как сидело на плечах Джонатана, но это был еще один слой теплого материала.

— А ты? — спросил Джеффри.

Джонатан ухмыльнулся.

— Я ношу его по привычке и скорее для видимости, — ответил он, присаживаясь рядом, оставшись только в жилете и рубашке — пиджак в спешке он забыл. — Проверь левый карман.

Он подождал, пока Джеффри залезет, а пальто и вытащит на свет маленькую серебряную флягу.

— Не то чтобы я обычно потакаю кому-то в подобном твоему состоянии, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах — не думаю, что это повредит.

Джеффри с любопытством посмотрел на емкость.

— Что это?

— Виски.

Джеффри удивленно фыркнул и открытид крышку.

— И ты носишь флягу с собой? Зачем?

— Я всегда ношу с собой предметы первой необходимости. Веришь или нет, но фляга с виски всегда вызывает меньше вопросов и подозрений, чем фляга с медицинским спиртом.

— Недоверчивые ублюдки, — с ухмылкой сказал Джеффри, делая глоток из фляги, и прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость стекает по горлу, отдавая немного тепла. — М-м, прелесть.

Он повернулся, чтобы отдать флягу Джонатану, поблагодарив его, но мужчина поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Это было нечто. Когда ты… взорвал этого монстра. Но мне кажется, что на тебя попала кровь скаля. Я чувствую запах. Очень мерзкий запах.

Джонатан покачал головой.

— Не на мне, — тихо сказал он. — Ты чуешь кровь, которая нас окружает. Оттуда, где ты сражался со скалями, и оттуда, где я убил тех двоих. Твои чувства начинают обостряться, поскольку инфекция медленно берет свое, и это должно казаться тебе отчасти… привлекательным. Но ты все еще жив, и естественный ответ организма — принять этот запах тошнотворным.

Джеффри пристально уставился на него на несколько долгих секунд, а затем выругался.

— Еще что-нибудь, о чем я должен знать? — ворчливо во спросил он, отвернувшись и угрюмо уставившись перед собой. Через некоторое время он фыркнул. — Ты… не был не прав полностью, — тихо сказал он. — То, что ты сказал раньше. Я не хочу умирать. Совсем. Но, дьявол, я не хочу становиться… этим тоже.

Он с отвращением указал на то место, где он боролся со скалями, и снова приложился к фляге.

— Ты и не обязан.

— Ха, а какой у меня есть выбор? Смерть. Или становление скалей, когда я к чертовой матери сойду с ума, и все равно умру. Или… — онзамолчал, выразительно указывая на Джонатана. — Без обид, но разве это лучше?

Джеффри без сомнения был высокомерным, грубым и бесцеремонным, но некоторое время назад Джонатан понял, что под всей грубостью, всей этой отвратительной поверхностью скрываются и другие, интересные качества. Для Джонатана это стоило некоторых усилий, чтобы выдержать весь шквал низких оскорблений и обидных коммментариев, но он получал некоторое и ответ. По большей части ему удавалось не слишком обижаться, когда Джеффри был явно невыносимо, и сейчас он просто позволил себе криво ухмыльнуться.

— Я был в твоем положении, когда надежда видится мимолетной, и кажется, что реального выбора нет. Конечно, обстоятельства не идентичны, но весьма близки, — Джонатан медленно выдохнул. — Сначала я обижался на эту жизнь. Я не выбирал ее, она была мне навязана. Но теперь. Когда эта жизнь есть у меня, я хочу сохранить ее. Я не хочу умирать.

Джеффри прищурился, изучая Джонатана.

— Убеди меня.

Джонатан указал на небольшой холм, чуть в глубине кладбища.

— Моя сестра похоронена там. В ту ночь, когда я переродился, я понятия не имел, что со мной происходит. Я был потерян, безумная жажда новообращенного управляла мною, и я убил собственную сестру прежде, чем… прежде чем я понял, что я делаю. Я пытался помочь ей, но очень быстро обнаружил, что меня преследуют охотники. По всему городу. К конце ночи меня обстреляли, обожгли, и был измотан. Солнце взошло, а я оказался в какой-то ужасной лачуге возле доков. В помещении было несколько трупов, у одного из них я нашел револьвер, — Джонатан поджал губы. — Я никому раньше не говорил об этом, но я пытался покончить с собой той ночью. Вся жизнь потеряла смысл, никто не мог помочь мне, я просто хотел остановить этот кошмар. Я невольно забрал единственное светлое пятно, продолжавшее существовать в моей жизни, и я хотел наказать себя, хотел быть уверенным, что больше этого не повториться. Поэтому я выстрелил. Прямо сюда, — он прижал указательный и средний пальцы к середине груди. — Я не знал тогда, что нужно целиться в самое сердце, она застряла где-то в легком, скорее всего. Если бы я был обычным смертным, я умер бы от потери крови.

Джеффри приподнял брови, услышав, что Джонатан, поддавшись горю и замешательству, пытался покончить с собой в самую первую ночь после перерождения.  
Он вспомнил, как патрули доложили ему о вампире, который выполз из вонючей ямы с трупами и жестоко расправился с молодой женщиной в доках, а потом сбежал. Они утверждали, что монстр был безжалостным, злобным и кровожадный, что он насмехался над ними. Несмотря на то, что Джеффри точно знал, сто Джонатан вполне способен на это, теперь, когда он услышал пересказ событий со стороны Джонатана, он больше не мог быть уверенным в том, что ночью все произошло именно так, как ему доложили патрули.

— Я рад, что ты промахнулся, — пробормотал он рассеянно, и наклонил флягу для нового глотка.

Джонатан мягко улыбнулся это грубой честности и, косо посмотрев на другого мужчину, задумался, понял ли тот, что говорил вслух.

— Мне повезло. Я получил еще один шанс, проснувшись на следующую ночь. Мне было больно, у меня была масса вопросов, но я смог все-таки взглянуть на жизнь внимательнее. Я понял, что моя смерть не изменит ничего. Да, я проклят, я вампир, и, Бог знает, всегда, всю свою жизнь, я буду бороться с тем, кто я есть, но по крайней я еэвсе еще могу помочь людям. Я… рад, что потерпел неудачу.

Джеффри оценил, как именно преподнес эту информацию Джонатан. В его истории все еще были эмоции, но их было не много. Он обнаружил, что холодное абстрагирование иногда звучит неприятно, но все слова были кристально-честными, и не нужно было вдумываться для того, чтобы обнаружить правду. Когда он слушал историю Джонатана, он начинал уважать его моральные принципы, даже при условии, что в остальных вампирах он подобного не встречал никогда.

— Господь всемогущий, ты самый странный кровосос из всех, что я когда-либо встречал, — сказал Джеффри.

— Что ж, теперь я — странный? Забавно, в первый раз, как ты меня встретил, ты подумал, что я «интригующий», — поддразнил Джонатан, коротко ухмыляясь, когда Джеффри побледнел и отвел взгляд. Джонатан посерьезнел и чуть повернулся так, чтобы быть аккурат напротив Джеффри. — Полагаю, я пытался донести вот что: смерть — это финал. Если ты хочешь идти по этому пути, я не омтановлю тебя, но мне кажется, это будет страшная потеря. И я даже буду скучать по тебе, Маккалум.

Джеффри неловко фыркнул, услышав это, и отмахнулся от этих слов, маскируя дискомфорт, пусть даже эти слова мужчины — дразнил он его или нет, — заставили его улыбнуться. Но улыбка быстро погасла, черты лица разгладились. Он все еще хотел многого достичь. Джеффри вздохнул.

— Как я могу вообще стать таким, как ты, если ты тот, кого я поклялся убивать?

— Это что-то вроде оксюморона, да. Но если бы ты стал, как я, ты бы стал величайшим охотником на вампиров за всю историю. В конце концов, кто может лучше охотиться на вампира, как не сам вампир? У тебя бы были все те же силы, что есть у нас. Плюс — те охотничьи инстинкты, которыми ты уже обладаешь. Если ты снимишь ограничения, которые накладывает на тебя твоя человеческая составляющая, то что вообще могло бы тебя остановить?

Джеффри молчал, обдумывая то, что сказал ему Джонатан.

— Ты, должно быть, смерти хочешь, Рид, раз пытаешься убедить меня пойти по этому пути. Если ты оьратишь меня, я стану твоим самым страшным ночным кошмаром.

— Ты прав, — согласился Джонатан. — Почти наверняка это станет поводом для беспокойства для всего вампирского сообщества. Я уверен, что ты слышал некоторые предания и легенды о великих охотниках, которые могли двигаться незамеченными как среди смертных, так и среди бессмертных. Мы не могли бежать. Не могли скрываться.

Джеффри наморщил лоб. А вот это была интересная мысль!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не буду просто охотиться за тобой?

Губы Джонатана изогнулись в улыбке, и он неожиданно схватил Джеффри ща подбородок, большим пальцем слегка касаясь щетины. Он посмотрел из-под опущенных бровей, как смотрят опасные хищники. Джонатан чувствовал тепло щеки Джеффри, чувствовал его пульс, запах кожи, тонкий отголосок виски, и все это — заставило его зрачки расшириться.

— Не знаю, — почти промурлыкал он, удерживая взгляд темно-синих глаз. Его улыбка стала шире, а сам Джонатан немного дерзко медленно приблизился. Не нарушая зрительного контакта, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джеффри. — Это же часть доверия, не так ли? — сказал Джонатан тихим шепотом, и его дыхание мазнуло по щеке мужчины напротив.

Джонатан задержал взгляд на несколько долгих секунд, а затем очень медленно моргнул и отстраняясь назад. Он убрал руку с щеки, положил лодыжку на колено и отвернулся, посмеотрев в ночную темноту вокруг, осматривая местность, прежде чем снова бросить взгляд на брюнета.

У Джеффри перехватило дыхание. Когда рука Джонатана обхватила его подбородок и он стиснул челюсти, пойманный волчьим взглядом, когда почувствовал, как большой палец коснулся щеки. Он тяжело сглотнул, мимолетно облизнул нижнюю губу, чтобы увлажнить ее, его пульс участился, когда Джонатан внезапно приблизился. Джеффри потерялся в этих жутких глазах. Дрожь пробежала по телу, когда Джонатан тихо заговорил, и его дыхание коснулось кожи, а когда он договорились — зрачки его глаз едва расширились. Когда тот отодвинулся, Джеффри снова вздрогнул — но уже совершенно по другой причине. Его веки немного опустились, темные ресницы чуть прикрыли глаза, и он не в первый раз задумался над тем, что, должно быть, Джонатан загипнотизировал его.

— Ублюдок. Ты играешь с огнем, Рид, — грубо сказал он. После паузы кривая ухмылка появилась на его губах, только намек на былое высокомерие. — Если ты сделаешь это, то, я клянусь Богом, я никогда не перестану охотиться на тебя.

Он имел в виду именно то, что он сказал — потому что никогда не упомянал, что он хочет именно убить Рида.

— Надеюсь, что все-таки, не будешь. Даже не знаю, что бы я делал с проявившейся у меня прорвой времени, если бы мне не пришлось постоянно оглядываться через плечо в поисках Стражей Привена.

Джеффри покачал головой. Не они. Только я. Он пристально посмотрел на Джонатана, его зрачки слегка сузились.

— Ты мой и только мой, — внезапно он моргнул, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, когда он понял, что сказал. — Черт возьми...

Он глубоко вздохнул, слегка отвернувшись от мужчины, а затем медленно выдохнул, проклиная себя за неумение держать язык за зубами. 

Джонатан нахмурился, обеспокоенный реакцией.

— Джеффри? В чем дело?

Джеффри снова перевел взгляд на Джонатана, но смотреть в глаза не решился.

— Ты звучишь чертовски убедительно, — он сильнее стиснул флягу. — Ты проник в мою голову. Я должен отвергать это идиотскую идею всеми фибрами моей души. Но чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее я вижу в ней лучшее решение этой дерьмовой проблемы. Мне не нравится это, но это самое меньшее из зол. Оно позволяет мне большую часть того, что я хочу, — на мгновение он встретил взгляд Джонатана, тот смотрел своими бледно-голубыми глазами не отворачиваясь. 

Если он сейчас примет предложение Джонатана, это так же будет тот единственный вариант, где он сможет иметь его. Он не знал точно, что это повлечет за собой, может быть, насмешку над ним, как над противником, или разговоры с ним, как с другом, или что-то совсем другое (скорее всего все вместе!), но он точно знал, что ему нужен Джонатан рядом с ним. Джонатан открыл ему глаза. Помог почувствовать себя... цельным. Единственный способ все это воплотить в жизнь — не умереть. Джеффри презрительно фыркнул, сокрушаясь собственному идиотизму. Он отказывался от всего человеческого в себе, от всего, чему его учили, от всего, во что он верил. Для одного человека — для чертового вампира! 

А потом, через несколько секунд, он понял, что ему уже все равно.

Джонатан кивнул, хотя и удержал свое мнение при себе, прости тихо наблюдал и ждал, пока брюнет преодолеет все те барьеры, что остались в его голове. Он знал, что это совсем нелегко, но он точно был уверен, что Джеффри не понравиться, если Джонатан начнет его уверять, что это и вправду лучшее из решений. Облегчение потоком заполнило его, когда он осознал, что Джеффри не умрет или, что хуже, не станет бездумным скалем, но дураком он все равно не был. Джеффри неохотно принимал его предложение, считая его самым бескровным, но Джонатан знал, что он будет сопротивляться, если начать давить. В конце концов, нелегко стать тем, кого ты ненавидишь больше всего на свете. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Джеффри и повернулся, ловя гордый взгляд темно-синих глаз. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Джеффри заговорит, полагая, что тому нужно время. Он готов был дать ему столько, сколько ему нужно.

Тем не менее, чем дольше они сидели вместе, тем Джонатану становилось все труднее оставаться невозмутимым. Даже сломленный и уязвимый, Джеффри все еще был силен и решителен. Именно эти качества и привлекали Джонатан в первую очередь, и чем больше он узнавал Джеффри, тем сильнее тот нравился ему. Он сопротивлялся. Он не пил кровь Джеффри напрямую, хотя у него было достаточно крови, которую он доставал из других источников, он чувствовал почти физическую боль из-за своего стремления. Он был зависим, всякий раз, когда он позволял себе терять концентрацию, его мысли блуждали где-то, вызывая в воображении несчетное количество способов, как он мог бы выпить этого человека, если бы тот позволил. Зрачки его глаз слегка сузились, его жажда росла, чем дольше эти глаза вызывающе смотрели на него. Кончик языка коснулся острия клыка. Джеффри говорил ему, что продолжит охотиться на него, но у Джонатана были на то свои идеи. В своем воображении он видел, как хищник становится жертвой. Его добыча. И как только он захватит Джеффри — он получит свою награду. Тихое рычание застряло где-то в глубине горла, когда он представил, как это могло бы быть, его мысли терялись из-за этой интенсивной синевы и ярко-красного тумана перед глазами. 

Звук кашля вернул его обратно из размышлений.

— Черт, становится хуже, — проговорил Джеффри, когда ему удалось откашляться. — Ты уверен, что это сработает? — он пристально посмотрел на Джонатана. — Поклянись мне прямо сейчас, Рид, что если все пойдет под откос, ты прикончишь меня.

— Этого не произойдет. Но у тебя есть мое словой. 

— И ты знаешь, что делать? Я читал в некоторых документах Привена, что иногда люди не переживают трансформацию. Я имею в виду, мы обычно празднуем, если такое случается, но...

Он неловко замолчал на половине слова и пожал плечами. 

— Выживают, если их обращает сильный вампир, — он задумался, не был ли его Создатель так добр в этом отношении — ему не приходилось задумываться ни о чем подобном, ни о механизмах действия. 

— И ты?.. — глаза Джеффри слегка сузились.

Джонатан чувствовал беспокойство Джеффри, когда тот задавал ему вопросы, ответы на которые он уже знал. Но Джонатан все равно отвечал на них. Он мягко улыбнулся и молча кивнул.

— Да, — ответил он тих. — Довольно.

Джеффри с трудом кивнул, сжав челюсть. Он подумал о поединке со скалями, которое он только что наблюдал, и у него участилось седрцебиение, а дыхание сбилось, хотя ему удалось удержаться от кашля. 

— Хорошо. Тогда сделай это, — он смотрел прямо перед собой, держась руками за край скамьи, чтобы скрыть свое беспокойство. Джонатан не шевелился, Джеффри косо посмотрел на него. — Ну? Действуй.

Джонатан удивленно вздрогнул, приподняв брови.

— Что? Здесь?

Джеффри пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, что много времени это не займет, Рид. Я читал книги, помнишь? Я знаю, как это происходит. У нас чертовски много документов, накопившихся за все это время. 

Некоторое было даже весьма интересным чтением. Он находил бумаги о парах среди вампиров и о запрете беременности из-за отторжений. Это была единственное, в чем Привен и Аскалон были согласны.

Джонатан посмотрел на восток. Обостренные вампирские чувства позволяли ему понять, что восход совсем недалеко, хотя в темноте не было никаких признаков приближения солнечных лучей. 

— Нет, сам... акт много времени не займет, но потом... я не уверен. Скоро взойдет солнце, и как только оно встанет, я не смогу оставаться здесь. И тебя я оставить здесь не готов. 

— Ну, я не собираюсь возвращаться в чертов Пембрук, — несколько раздраженно сказал Джеффри.

Глаза Джонатана распахнулись.

— Нет! Боже, нет, у меня даже мысли не было пытаться привести тебя туда!

Джеффри сжал челюсть.

— Есть заброшенная застава Привена, за канализацией Блэкуолл. Вы привыкли использовать ее все время, но когда переместили границы карантинных зон, было слишком много геморроя с ее удержанием. Какое-то время мы ее удерживали, но в итоге просто оставили множество защиты, на всякий случай. Никто не должен был взломать ее. 

Он поверить не мог в то, что он на самом деле предложил одно из священных мест Привена, как место, где он умрет и сможет возродиться.

Джонатан кивнул.

— Так и сделаем, — он встал, и, когда Джеффри протянул руку для того, чтобы отдать его пальто ему назад, он покачал головой. — Оставь себе пока что.

Прогулка к Блэкуолл была спокойной, и, хотя Джеффри не показывал этого, страх начал медленно поглощать его. Он был на совершенно неизвестной территории. Не знал, что должно произойти дальше. Он не был в восторге от сделанного им выбора, даже несмотря на то, неохотно признал он, что это было лучшее решение в данных обстоятельствах. И из-за комбинированной атаки одних только гриппа и пневмонии он чувствовал себя откровенно хреново, и дополнительный бонус из-за вируса скаля ни разу не улучшал настроение. Когда они подошли к двери аванпоста, Джеффри вынул ключи и отпер дверь, приглашая Джонатана, а затем закрыл за ними, как только они оба вошли. Здесь было абсолютно темно и пахло затхлостью. 

— Мы вырубили питание, когда уходили. Но система все еще может работать, коммуникаторы находятся в подвале. Хотя кто-нибудь заметит, если это место будет долго освещено. 

— Тогда лучше оставить как есть. Неожиданная компания может быть... неудобной. 

— Да уж, — согласился Джеффри. — В нескольких футах впереди лестница, камины на обоих этажах, — его голос был будто бы неханическим. — Но то, чтобы это помогло сейчас.

Джонатан улыбнулся.

Я вижу в темноте, — сказал он. — Разведу огонь. Это поможет, и свет, и тепло.

— Только себя в процессе не подожги, — не смог не ухмыльнуться Джеффри. — Было бы чертовски обидно, если бы ты сейчас пошел и убился, не так ли?

Джонатан рассмеялся. 

— Отпусти эту мысль. Я буду осторожен, — теперь Джеффри нервничал и волновался, Джонатан прошел всего пару шагов, а затем повернулся обратно к брюнету. — Если ты передумаешь, я не буду заставлять тебя. Есть еще... немного времени, если ты хочешь подождать.

Джеффри немного помолчал. Он не мог видеть Джонатана, но он чувствовал его присутствие.

— Отлично. Буду знать, — сухо сказал он. — Кровосос с совесть. Гениально. Просто продолжай делать то, что делаешь.

Джонатан ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как пытается Джеффри храбриться, и снова стал серьезным, наблюдая за Джеффри из темноты. Он мог видеть выражение его лица, мог видеть, как он напуган. 

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, Джеффри. Обещаю, — он аккуратно положил руки на щеки Джеффри, удерживая его лицо в нескольких дюймах от себя. — Надеюсь, ты веришь мне. 

Он наполовину ожидал, что Джеффри вырвется. Джеффри не мог видеть лица Джонатана, но он почувствовал, как потеплели его щеки от нежного прикосновения и, чувствуя себя несколько подавленным, он кивнул, с трудом сглотнув. 

— Я верю тебе... Джонатан.


	7. Глава седьмая

Когда Джеффри смог хотя бы увидеть то, что вокруг него, стало немного спокойнее. Прошло почти двадцать минут с тех пор, как они вошли в аванпост ― переоборудованный жилой дом, ― и сейчас он сидел на раскладушке перед теплым камином. Он слышал, как Джонатан тихо ходит по второму этажу, хотя его шаги было сложно различить. Как только он развел огонь, Джонатан настоял на том, что он обойдет все здание, и Джеффри действительно не мог винить его за осторожность. Он сделал бы то же самое. Прежде чем уйти на обход, Джонатан нашел старое шерстяное одеяло в сундуке и принес его Джеффри. Тот сразу же отверг эту идею, припечатав, что он не собирается сидеть там, укутавшись, как старая бабушка. Кроме того, он утверждал, что это все равно не имеет значения, и Джонатан неохотно уступил. Это воспоминание вызвало самодовольную ухмылку. Он собирался одержать все малые победы, которых только сможет добиться. И он действительно испытывал несколько извращенное удовольствие, понимая, что он может забраться Джонатану под кожу.

И все же, несмотря на его яростное желание укрываться еще одним слоем ткани, он все еще был в пальто Джонатана: оно было накинуто на его плечи, из-за него он дрожал не так сильно. Огонь добавлял намного желанного света в предрассветную темноту, но воздух все равно был холодным и влажным, и на обнаженной коже появилась странная липкость.

Будто труп, ― рассеянно подумал он, и только затем осознал это, повернув голову к огню. Когда он смотрел на горящие угли, он задавался вопросом, чувствовала ли кожа Джонатана то же самое в этом месте. Не то чтобы он собирался спрашивать. Он действительно не имел представления о влиянии погоды на вампиров, он никогда не пытался прикоснуться ни к одному из них ― ни для сравнения, ни для чего-либо еще. Он натянул пальто Джонатана сильнее и глубоко вдохнул, когда уловил тонкий намек на знакомый запах от ткани. Цитрус и древесина. Джеффри слегка повернул голову в сторону, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, и изогнул бровь, когда, наконец, определил этот запах ― Blenheim Bouquet[1]. Он удивленно фыркнул при мысле о вампире, который беспокоился о чем-то столь же человеческом, как одеколон, хотя его выражение лица сменилось простой улыбкой, когда он закрыл глаза и просто глубоко вдохнул утешительный аромат.

― Выглядит надежно, ― сказал Джонатан, спустившись по лестнице и встав в дверях небольшой комнаты.

― Я говорил, что ничего не должно было сломаться... Господи! ― Джеффри увидел два пылающих зеленых шара в проеме дверей, и, удивленно вздрогнув, отшатнулся назад на насколько дюймов, прежде, чем понял, что это просто Джонатан. 

― Все в порядке? ― спросил Джонатан, входя в комнату, и свет огня золотом затрепетал на его фигуре. 

Джеффри кивнул и раздраженно провел рукой по волосам.

― Просто забыл о вампирьих глазах и о том, что они светятся в темноте, как кошачьи. Их легко найти в тени.

― Правда? Не знал этого.

― Ну, по крайней мере, скали и канализационные твари. Твой вид... не всегда. Зависит от того, как вы на что-то смотрите. Я просто... ― он пожал плечами, замолчав. Это была мелочь, но он забыл. Более того, он расслабился настолько, что уже даже перестать думать о том, что Джонатан вампир. ― Это первый раз, когда я вижу подобное у тебя, ― сказал он неуклюже.

― Хм, ― Джонатан обдумал это и подошел ближе присаживаясь на деревянный стул рядов с Джеффри. ― Ну, наверху было очень темно, ― сказал он извиняющимся тоном, положив каску Броди[2], которую принес с собой. ― Прости, если я напугал тебя.

― Я не был напуган, ― Джеффри посмотрел на мужчину, довольный, что привычная синева глаз вернулась. При слабом освещении глаза Джонатана, как правило, казались немного ярче, чем человеческие, и поэтому цвет был несколько необычным. Не настолько сильно необычным для того, чтобы кто-то усомнился в чем-то.

Джонатан изогнул бровь. Он заметил скачек пульса, но ничего не сказал, просто ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

― Моя ошибка тогда.

Джеффри кивнул, крепко сжав челюсть. Теперь, когда Джонатан вернулся, в компании он почувствовал себя несколько лучше, но снова вернулась нервозность из-за того, что ждало его впереди.

― Это вообще, черт возьми, для чего? ― спросил он через мгновение, указывая подбородком на каску.

Джонатан слегка улыбнулся.

― Мне может понадобиться это позже. 

― Для чего? Ожидаешь рейда? ― с сарказмом спросил Джеффри. 

Он мог видеть, что рассвет наступил, первые следы тусклого света начинали просачиваться сквозь щели в ставнях. Молча, он позволил себе пробежаться взглядом по лицу Джонатана, изучая его. Он не был с ним все время, чтобы видеть, что тот делает, но подозревал, что тот долгое время не кормился и плохо спал. Он выглядел уставшим, бледнее обычного. Убить его сейчас легче, ― невольно напомнил себе Джеффри, опираясь на охотничье чутье, и нахмурился. 

― Тебе следует поспать. Со мной будет все в порядке в течение часа. Я даже дам тебе слово, что не свалю на все четыре стороны, как только ты закроешь глаза, ― он попытался убедить себя, что предлагал это из беспокойства, но даже сам понимал, что он просто застопорился, и сему было противно от самого себя. 

Выражение лица Джонатана стало удивленным, и он слегка покачал головой.

― Нет. В прошлый раз, когда я оставил тебя одного, я, вернувшись, обнаружил тебя больного в лихорадке. Сейчас я не собираюсь искушать судьбу, чтобы не рисковать чем-то более значительным, если я засну. Я отдохну позже, когда это будет чуть более... уместно.

В идеале ― между смертью и возрождением Джеффри. Некоторое время он молчал, а затем спросил:

― Я могу тебе что-то принести?

Джеффри моргнул, удивленный вопросом, а затем рассмеялся, продолжая хихикать, даже когда начал сильно кашлять, срываясь в спиение. В конце концов он смог подавить этот кашель и наклонился вперет, сплевывая кровь в огонь.

― Тебя что-то забавляет? ― сухо спросил Джонатан, изогнув бровь.

― Ты, ― ответил Джеффри. Он видел этот оскорбленный взгляд, даже когда он положил руку ему на грудь и продолжил грубо и лающе кашлять, все равно немного улыбнулся. ― Это не чертов социальный призыв., ― наконец проговорил он, когда ему удалось остановиться. Его горло было разорвано в клочья, Джеффри слизнул кровь с нижней губы. ― Даже здесь, когда вокруг только одно дерьмо, ты сохраняешь приличия, ― когда Джонатан молча продолжил смотреть на него с ошеломленным выражением лица, он покачал головой. ― Это не оскорбление, Рид. Просто не ожидал, чо смерть будет такой... джентельменской, ― затем он посерьезнел, его губы сжались в тонкую линию. ― Нет, ничего не нужно. Просто любопытно. Одна вещь. Это будет больно?

Джонатан заметил намек на улыбку на губах Джеффри, когда тот отвел взгляд на огонь.

― С моей части ― нет, ― он посмотрел на брюнета. ― Из того, что я понимаю, изначально это довольно... приятно, ― когда он увидел, как у Джеффри слегка расширились зрачки, и услышал, как тот прочистил горло, он быстро клацнул зубами, ― после этого... ― он замолчал, вздохнув. ― Физиологически ― сердце замедляется, затем останавливается. Я предполагаю, что это несколько болезненно, я видел это, когда видел, как люди умирают от остановки сердца. Из того, что я прочитал, метаморфоза сама по себе тоже неприятна, ― он посмотрел на Джеффри. ― Что касается меня... я мало что помню об этом. Я помню, как ходил по докам живым. А дальше ― то, как меня укусили, совсем в тумане. И потом я очнулся.

Джеффри изогнул бровь.

― И ты не знаешь, кто тот кровосос, что сделал тебя?

― Нет, не совсем. Но из того, что мне удалось выяснить ― мой создатель очень стар, ― Джонатан усмехнулся. ― Я слышал его голос, и видел... ну, я не уверен, что это вообще на самом деле было. Он... имеет форму человека, но на человека не похож. Он более... призрачный, ― Джонатан заметил косой взгляд, который бросил на него Джеффри. ― Я тоже этого не понимаю, ― признался он. ― Но до того, как это закончится, я найду его и заставлю ответить на мои вопросы.

― Нет, если я найду его первым, ― несколько дерзко сказал Джеффри, а затем стал серьезнее и скривился, едва успев сделать хриплый долгий вздох и снова начав кашлять.Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, а затем устало посмотрел на Джонатана, с болью и усталостью. ― Боже, становится совсем плохо. Я даже не могу нормально вдохнуть, не закашлявшись, ― он тяжело сглотнул. ― Время перестать возиться. Давай сделаем это, Рид.

― Джеффри, ты точно уверен? ― спросил Джеффри. ― Как только я начну, отменить это уже будет нельзя.

Джеффри закрыл глаза, пытаясь сделать несколько медленных и полных вздохов, и кивнул. Его сердце, казалось, вырвется из груди, оно билось так сильно и быстро, а холодный пот выступил на лбу из-за стресса. Его язык коснулся нижней губы, и он, моргнув, открыл глаза, заставляя себя посмотреть на Джонатана. Он был напуган. Нет, он был просто в ужасе от того, что должно было произойти. Он все еще был не в восторге от себя за то, что он так охотно согласился на этот план. Но он был уверен.

― Заварил кашу ― так не жалей масла[3]. Да. Я уверен, ― он тихо фыркнул, на его губах играла безрадостная ухмылка. ― Если я передумаю после обращения, у меня всегда есть план Б. Мой меч все еще острый.

Глаза Джонатана на мгновение распахнулись. Он не хотел думать об этой возможности. Даже если бы знал, что Джеффри сказал это только для того, чтобы вывести его из себя. 

― Тогда все в порядке, ― он встал и подошел к Джеффри, наклонился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до своего пальто. И изогнул бровь, когда брюнет рефлекторно отстранился от него. ― Джеффри, пожалуйста, постарайся расслабиться.

Он сунул руку в правый карман и вытащил небольшой кожаный кейс, тот, в котором он носил свои припасы. Оставив одежду висеть на плечах Джеффри, он подвинул кресло ближе к кровати и сел. Расстегнул молнию на кейсе и открыл его на раскладушки рядом с Джеффри. Наконец, он взял левое запястье Джеффри и поднял рукав его пальто. Джонатан поморщился, увидев, сколько жидкости просочилось сквозь марлю с тех пор, как он видел это в последний раз. Он взял небольшие ножницы из кейса и осторожно разрезал повязки, убирая их так осторожно, насколько это возможно.

Джеффри смутился, когда отклонился от Джонатана, особенно, когда понял, что тот только хотел взять свою аптечку. Не то чтобы он именно боялся мужчину, но в данных обстоятельствах реакция была абсолютно оправданна. Даже если из-за этого Джеффри чувствовал себя трусом. Однако его смущение не было долгим, он наблюдал за тем, что делал Джонатан. Разумеется, в книгах, которые он читал, не было четких подробностей о том, как создается вампир, или о метаморфозе в целом. Но он, по общему призванию, был сбит с толку и удивлялся, зачем вообще нужно было снимать повязку. Все вопросы сменились шоком, когда марля была удалена, а он увидел инфицированную и сочащуюся рану.

― Иисусе!

― Действительно, ― мрачно сказал Джонатан. ― Я знал, что становится хуже, но мне нужно было увидеть, ― сжав губы в тонкую линию, он сказал: ― Это, скорее всего, не имеет значения, потому что моя кровь сильнее, но я увидел это и не хочу рисковать. Я хочу, чтобы в тебе было как можно меньше отравленной крови, чтобы я мог ею управлять.

Джонатан вял каску и положил ее между колен, как ведро. Затем он выбрал скальпель из своего комплекта. 

― Прости меня. Это будет больно, но быстро пройдет, ― он удержал запястье Джеффри над каской и встретил темно-синий взгляд. ― Просто смотри на меня, это поможет с болью.

Джонатан сжал челюсти, медленно готовясь к виду и запаху крови Джеффри. Глубоко вдохнув, он крепче взял скальпель и порезал запястье Джеффри вдоль. Кровь начала течь, и он перевернул конечность, слегка согнув запястье, открывая рану сильнее. Он наблюдал достаточно долго для того, чтобы убедиться, что кровь течет именно туда, куда и должна, а затем резко отвернулся от великолепного крсного и встретил взгляд Джеффри.

― Мне очень жаль, ― сказал он снова. Его голос звучал немного грубо, а верхняя губа слегка дернулась, обозначая голод.

Лезвие скальпеля было острым и аккуратно резало там. где Джеффри почти не чувствовал этого, хотя, когда Джонатан повернул руку, и кровь начала литься из раны, Джеффри издал чуть болезненный рык, который перерос в низкий стон, когда его накрыло неожиданной волной головокружения.

― Трудно... думать.

― Да. Ты потерял очень много крови. Это ожидаемо.

Головокружение стало сильнее. Появилось ощущение, будто он сильно пьян, но Джеффри заставил себя сосредоточиться на глазах Джонатана. Тот был прав. Это помогало удерживать мысли, помогало удерживаться от желания закрыть глаза, чтобы хотя бы секунду отдохнуть.

― Почему? ― спросил он через мгновение, когда конечности потяжелели, а тело задрожало от холода. ― Почему ты не делаешь то... что должен? ― продолжил Джеффри намного медленнее, чем он говорил обычно. ― Не то, чтобы я действительно хотел, ― добавил он быстро, хотя и обнаружил, что с любопытством смотрит на рот Джонатан, рассматривая его клыки. Может быть, будет чуть проще, чем он думал в начале. ― Это было бы быстрее? ― спросил он, а затем нахмурился. ― Если ты, конечно, не передумал?

Джонатан улыбнулся, когда смог, наконец, разобрать, о чем спрашивает его брюнет, и положил свободную руку тому на щеку, снова позволяя пальцам касаться темной щетины. Как это по-человечески ― снаружи колючий, но внутри ― мягкий. Джонатану это чертовски нравилось.

― Ох, нет, это не то, чего я не хотел бы, ― мурлыкающе пробормотал он. Запах крови и эта поразительная открытость, которую демонстрировал Джеффри, все это только подпитывало желание. ― Боже, я хочу, больше всего на свете, но не могу.

― Это из-за болезни? 

Джонатан покачал головой, несколько удивленный кажущимся разочарованием Джеффри.

― Нет, совсем нет. Просто если я сделаю то, что хочу, я не знаю, смогу ли остановить себя прежде, чем твое сердце перестанет биться, ― сказал он, не осмеливаясь нарушить зрительный контакт. Он медленно вдохнул и тяжело выдохнул. ― Это слишком заманчиво, особенно если ты позволишь мне, ― добавил он, тихо зарычав.

Все его существо боролось с желанием, не только из-за крови. Он чувствовал, как по его венам течет возбуждение, и ему нужен был весь возможный контроль, чтобы не овладеть Джеффри во всех возможных смыслах. Его пальцы сместились, он схватил короткие волосы на затылке, а затем дернули, сжавшись, обнажаю шею так, чтобы Джонатан мог кормиться. Он точно знал, что Джеффри не будет ему сопротивляться. Джонатан резко вздохнул и рывком отпустил руку, обнажив клыки.

― Это слишком большой риск, я не могу на него пойти, ― бросил он, пытаясь вернуть контроль.

Джеффри слегка покачал головой, пытаясь очистить туман перед глазами и остаться в сознании. Он видел клыки, они его не пугали. Он выслушал слова Джонатана, медленно кивая в знак понимания.

― Если мое сердце остановится и останется какая-то плохая кровь... ― он нахмурился, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы закончить мысль, зная, что Джонатан объяснял ему это однажды.

― Да, Джеффи, ― тихим шепотом ответил Джонатан, ослабляя хватку на запястье брюнета, замедляя поток крови так, чтобы он просто медленно сочился, и облизнул нижнюю губу. ― Как именно мне продолжить?

Брюнет изогнул бровь. 

― Ты меня спрашиваешь? Черт, это ты тут вампир, я ни разу до этого не участвовал ни в чем подобном.

Джонатан не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда чуть повернулся и поставил каску на пол перед камином. 

― Я имел в виду, ты смиришься, если возьмешь кровь напрямую от меня, или ты предпочел бы укол?

Джеффри нахмурился.

― Отвали, никаких иголок больше, ― он вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. ― Ты сказал, что твоя роль во всем этом достаточно приятная? Похоже, все остальное обещает быть дерьмовым, так что... ― он пожал плечами, несколько смущаясь. Он знал, что это плохая идея, но чем больше времени Джеффри проводил в компании Джонатана, тем лучше Джеффри понимал, что хочет его. Сильно. И бороться с этим желанием тяжело, и он доходил до точки, когда, он надеялся, он станет безразличным и пренебрежительным ублюдком. ― Собственно, мне все равно. Сделай это, так или иначе. Докажи мне, что я смогу доверять пиявке. Даже если я не запомню.

Зрачки Джонатана расширились, когда Джеффри фактически дал ему полный карт-бланш, чтобы он мог делать все, что хотел, а затем сузились до хищного взгляда, когда он схватил левую руку брюнета.

― Тебе следует быть осторожнее со словами, ― мрачно сказал он.

И, когда голод снова взял свое, он поднял запястье Джеффри и прижался открытым ртом к ране. Глаза мгновенно закрылись, он задержался на секунду, прежде чем немного расслабиться. Этот вкус, прямо из источника, послал резкую волну удовольствия через все тело Джонатана, и тот задрожал. Его глаза открылись, а зрачки расширились так, что осталась только тонкая голубая коронка. Он позволил своему языку бесцельно бродить по плоти, слизывать кровь, оставшуюся после нескольких вялых толчков. Он позволил острым клыка чуть взрезать кожу, но тут же он заставил себя отстраниться с мягких раздраженным вздохом. Все еще удерживая руку Джеффри, он поднес дрожащие пальцы другой руки к губам, собирая все багровые пятна с пальцев, прежде, чем его зубы коснулись подушечек, и он начал жадно чистить их губами и языком.

― М-м-м, это опасная вещь, то, что ты предлагаешь, ― наконец то ли прорычал, то ли промурлыкал он. Его язык скользнул по верхним зубам, губа слегка приподнялась из-за низкого рычания. Желание не было удовлетворено. ― Как я должен сопротивляться тебе, когда ты соблазняешь меня чем-то подобным?

Джеффри не был уверен, что именно Джонатан собирается делать, когда тот схватил его руку, но у него перехватило дыхание, его глаза распахнулись, когда он почувствовал рот мужчины на своем запястье. Он видел раньше, как вампиры пили кровь, но никогда до этого, это не происходило так близко к Джеффри, и никто больше не делал это так чувственно. Он едва мог дышать, когда Джонатан отстранился. Джеффри внимательно посмотрел тому в лицо. Это была самая страшная, и с то же время самая эротичная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что разочарован, когда это закончилось. Его дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным, когда он услышал (почувствовал!) рычание, и увидел, как мужчина смотрит на него. Слова Джонатана, пройдя через плотный туман, наконец-то дошли до мозга, и он почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежала приятная дрожь, хотя он только сурово посмотрел на того и немного грубо сказал:

― Я знаю, о чем я просил тебя.

Джонатан засмеялся, это был приятный звук, в котором отражалась темнота.

― Отлично, ― он поднял скальпель, который использовал ранее на Джеффри, слегка изогнув бровь, рассматривая инструмент. Он посмотрел на свое запястье, затем на Джеффри, и, заметил неповиновение, борющееся с желанием, и медленно ухмыльнулся. ― Тогда, с твоего разрешения, я не буду сопротивляться.

Он намеренно медленно провел языком по скальпелю, почувствовав острую вспышку боли, которая только усилилась из-за голода. Он сместился со стул, чтобы сесть рядом с Джеффри на койке, его руки зарылись в его волосы, пальцы обхватили голову.

Джеффри со смесью ужаса и восхищения наблюдал, как Джонатан порезал собственный язык, и увидел, что боль только усугубляет эту жажду крови, которая кипела на самой поверхности контроля мужчины. Но немного напрягся, когда Джеффри двинулся к нему, разрываясь между принятием его судьбы и желанием в последний раз попытаться сопротивляться. Он старался на думать о том, что собирался потреблять вампирью кровь, или о том, как она вообще должна применяться. Он попытался сказать себе, что его сердце бьется так быстро из-за страха перед смертью, а не из-за того. как близко сидит рядом Джонатан. Апотом губы Джонатана накрыли его, и он просто не смог думать больше.

Да... ― пронеслось в его голове, а затем годы самоконтроля взяли верх. ― Нет!

Его первой реакцией, рефлексом, было сопротивление. Когда первые капли крови коснулись его языка, когда он почувствовал вкус крови, он закрыл рот и постарался не сглотнуть, его накрыла настоящая паника, она перевесила всю логику, которая напоминала ему, что он сам согласился на это. 

Отпусти, Джеффри. Я держу тебя. Я обещаю.

Джеффри ясно услышал голос Джонатана в своей голове, этот голов возвышался над хаосом и раздором в его мыслях. Это было неприятно, но удивительно успокаивающе.

Я хочу, но...

Доверься мне.

Джеффри подумал обо всем, что Джонатан успел сделать для него, в вещах, о которых они говорили, о реальной причине, по которой он выбрал это вместо смерти. Он действительно доверял ему и, вздрогнув, Джеффри сглотнул. На секунду почувствовал укол раскаяние, когда он подумал о Карле Элдриче, о том, что он подвел этого человека, выбрав этот путь. Но все мысли были забыты, когда он почувствовал кровь Джонатана. Он хотел бы испытать отвращение к самой только одной этой идее, но вкус был сладковато-соленым, и сразу же вызывал привыкание, и он хотел еще и еще. Схватившись за рубашку джонатана, он притянул его ближе, отвечая на поцелуй, настойчиво втягивая язык Джонатана, когда вкус усилился. Он низко застонал, почувствовав, как зубы Джонатана дразнят его нижнюю губу, а затем, через несколько секунд Джонатан отстранился, и Джеффри остался необычайно недоволен этим фактом. Его брови нахмурились, он в замешательстве поднял руку, чтобы коснуться губ, неуверенный, что только что произошло, и пальцы окрасились в красный. Он повернул ладонь к Джонатану, выражение его лица показывало его недоумение.

― Я... это все? 

― Да. Ты взял мою кровь. На самом деле довольно много, ― Джонатан тихо рассмеялся, а затем схватил руку Джеффри. Он облизнул его пальцы, а затем наклонился вперед, чтобы нежно очертить нижнюю губу Джеффри своими губами, чтобы собрать остатки крови, и легко щелкнул по губе языком. Он посмотрел в темно-синие глаза, сел, а затем медленно вернулся обратно на свой стул. ― Твое сердце уже начинает замедляться.

― Я... ― он прервался, почувствовав ужасное стеснение в груди, и боль, достаточную для того, чтобы заставить его согнуться. Его зрачки сузились, когда он попытался не показать, насколько ему плохо. ― Это... худшее из всего? ― спросил Джеффри сквозь стиснутые зубы.

― Худшее для меня, ― тихо ответил Джонатан. Выражение его лица было серьезным, он видел, как свет тускнеет в глубине глаз Джеффри, услышал его последний вздох, прежде чем тело окончательно расслабилось.

Затем он встал, схватив тело Джеффри за плечи, укладывая его в койку. Он выпрямился и несколько долгих секунд смотрел на Джеффри, ожидая. Ничего не произошло, на лице Джонатана появилась легкая улыбка. Джеффри был мертв, в этом он был уверен, но он не слышал никаких последних мыслей, а значит, тот был в стазисе, и через некоторое время метаморфозы должны были начаться. Джонатан был уверен: Джеффри Маккалум слишком упрям для того, чтобы не пережить этого.

Сначала Джонатан избавился от каски, думая, что последнее, что нужно будет Джеффри при пробуждении — это мучительный источник запаха крови, которую он пить не должен. Это было не настолько критично, если бы Джеффри выпил свою кровь, но Джонатан не был уверен, сможет ли он сдерживаться сам несколько часов. Как бы то ни было, Джонатан попытался, и в итоге ему стало совсем плохо от запаха, а условия на аванпосте никак не способствовали поддержанию свежести крови. Он был огорчения тем, что позволил своей слабости перед кровью Джеффри заставить сего сделать что-то настолько глупое, но он все-таки был рад, что рядом никого не было, чтобы увидеть это. Он закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в легкую дремоту, надеясь хоть так справиться с этой затянувшейся тошнотой. Когда он, спустя небольшой промежуток времени, проснулся, он мягко улыбнулся. Порез, который он сделал на запястье Джеффри, и места инъекций, начинали медленно затягиваться. И даже лучше — Джонатан больше не чуял болезнь в нем. Воодушевленный этим фактом, он взял медицинские ножницы и срезал оставшиеся бинты с другой руки, с плеч и горла. Процесс исцеления еще шел, но это был прогресс. Джонатан, обретя уверенность, положил кейс с медицинскими приборами обратно в пальто, и надел его.

День прошел, Джонатан развернул кресло и откинулся на него так, чтобы положить руки на подлокотники и откинуть голову. Тем не менее он все еще следил за Джеффри. Он кивнул самому себе, расслабляясь. Один раз его вырвало из спокойствия, Джонатан испугался, когда почувствовал, как сквозь Джеффри проходит раскаленная докрасна боль, и услышал мучительный крик. Тело Джеффри оставалось безжизненным и неподвижным, он не дышал и его сердце не билось, но Джонатан без сомнения знал, что эта боль идет именно от Джеффри. Все, что происходило с его телом, должно было быть мучительным, и Джонатан вздрогнул, радуясь, что он не помнит эту часть своего обращение. Он видел это все только со стороны, но теперь он понимал, почему так иного людей не переживали процесс трансформации! Положив руки себе на голову, он неуверенно встал, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться, и пересек комнату, секатор на ступеньки. Ему нужно было увеличить дистанцию между собой и Джеффри. Присев, он тяжело прислонился головой к стене и закрыл глаза.

Он спал дольше, чем планировал, потому что следующее, что он понял, это то, что уже сумерки, что огонь уже погас, а в замке раздавался скрежет ключей. Джонатан застыл там же, где сидел, в тени, ожидая, кто же это пришел и чего он хотел. Он удивленно заметил стража Привена, — курсанта, — который вошел в здание, небрежно держа оружие и фонарь со свечей. Он громко сокрушался, что ему приказали выполнить поручение, которое его сюда привело.

— Чертов Уокер, — пробормотал он, осветив часть комнаты, пытаясь отыскать ящик. — Вынул меня из патруля, чтобы отправить в это дерьмовое место. Посмотреть, не спрятана ли тут коробка с патронами для винтовки, — он фыркнул, — "Отвалил, придурок, Миллер прямо попросил тебя пойти посмотреть. Возможно, для того, чтобы избавиться от тебя на пол ночи, — парень фыркнул. — Тот факт, что королева Виктория посетила магазин твоего деда, не связывает тебя с короной, осел! Ч вполовину уверен... — он не удержал испуганного вскрика, его внезапно отбросило к стене, когда рычащий, выглядящий словно дикий зверь, Джеффри Маккалум придавил его. Фонарь упал на пол, жуткие тени заплясали по стенам, — Иисусе!

— Джеффри, нет! —воскликнул Джонатан и сжал руку в кулак, заморозив брюнетка на месте.

Он появился перед ним, сильно отталкивая назад, и тени потянулись за Джонатаном, отбрасывая Джеффри еще дальше, через всю комнату, а затем окружили его. Повернувшись к парню, он быстро схватил его голову за щеки, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Это была атака вампира, — настойчиво сказал Джонатан кадету, буквально заставляя того не отводить испуганный взгляд коричневых глаз от его голубых.

— Кровосос. Мужчина...

— Нет. Большие черные крылья. Острые зубы. Дикий и голодный. Это все, что ты знаешь. Тебе повезло, что ты смог улизнуть, сохранив жизнь.

Парень моргнул, его лицо застыло.

— Как... летучие мыши, — пробормотал он рассеянно. — Невероятно огромные летучие мыши. 

— Точно. Как летучие мыши, — ухмыльнулся Джонатан и, убедившись, что тот не убежит, и не расскажет старшему по званию то, что видел на самом деле, отпустил парня.

Он напряженно наблюдал за тем, как курсант, схватив фонарь, убегает прочь, а затем повернулся к Джеффри. Брюнет как раз высвободился из теней, поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на него в оцепенении.

— Пить, — пробормотал он, направляясь к Джонатану.

— Понимаю. И прошу прощения за то, что остановился тебя, но ты пожалел бы об этом потом. Как и я, — сказал он мягко, когда Джеффри подошел ближе. Джонатан не был уверен, слышал ли его Джеффри. Он даже не был уверен, Джеффри ли это вообще.он помнил, что чувствовал, когда только превратился, и единственное, что имело значение, это была кровь. — Я не позволю тебе убить одного из твоих.

Джеффри слегка поморщился, обнажая острые клыки. Его только что обернули, все его прошлые раны и травмы исчезли, и урон от теней Джонатана тоже потихоньку исцелялся. 

— Больно, — сказал он, облизнув губы, будто стараясь увлажнитб их. — Пить.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Джонатан и посмотрел Джеффри а глаза. 

Они все еще были поразительно яркими, хотя, благодаря метаморфозам, синий был уже не настолько насыщенным и темным, как был. Он видел в них только, вызванную жаждой.

— Все будет хорошо, — он встал перед мужчиной, слегка раскинув руки в стороны в приглашающем жесте, и ждал.

Джеффри моргнул, а затем, в следующую секунду, уже был рядом, его руки плотно обхватили Джонатана за талию. Джеффри зарычал и вонзил клыки Джонатану в шею. Джонатан был к этому готов, но Джеффри был немного выше и коренастее, имел железную хватку и кусал по-настоящему сильно, так, что Джонатан стискивал зубы от боли. Он легко положил руку на спину Джеффри, другой нежно поглаживая затылок, просто удерживая Джеффри какое-то время, пока тот кормился. 

— По крайней мере ты уже начал лучше, чем я, — сказал он немного удивленно и, спустя еще несколько секунд, осторожно и настойчиво оттолкнул Джеффри от себя, теряя при этом равновесие.

Потеря крови и собственный голод, наконец, накрыли его с головой. Глаза Джеффри были закрыты, его голова слегка откинулась назад, когда он глубоко вдохнул. Радостное рычание вырвалось из глотки, самая сильная эйфория за всю его жизнь наполнялась его целиком. Каждый сантиметр тела ощущался будто бы электрический заряженным, и его рука медленно сжалась в кулак, словно он надеялся удержать эту энергию. Медленно, он позволил своим глазам открыться, синий стал яснее и ярче, когда кровь попала в его систему. О, он может привыкнуть к этому!

Внезапно осознав, что находится вокруг него, он понял, что не один, и переключил свое внимание на Джонатана. На мгновение он смутился, а затем распахнул глаза, когда-то понял, что именно произошло. Он быстро осмотрел всю комнату, которую теперь без труда видел в темноте, и вернул взгляд к Джонатана. Облизнул нижнюю губу и, поучвствовав кровь, ощутил неприятный толчее где-то внутри. Он вытер пальцами рот и посмотрел на них. Он был жив. Или, все-таки, не совсем. Он был вампиром. Злость напополам с облегчением разрывали его на части, и это, в свою очередь, делало его неуверенным.

Внезапно его зрачки сузились, и злость все-таки победила, принося раздражение.

— Это было твое решение, — сказал он. — Я вспомнил теперь. Выбор, который не был выбором.

В глубине души Джеффри знал, что решение было только за ним. Джонатан не принуждал его. Но Джеффри боролся с тем, чтобы принять это, принять новую жизнь, понять, как она влияет на все, что он когда-либо знал и во что верил. У него не было четкого плана, и теперь он чувствовал себя потерянным, не зная что делать теперь. Ему необходимо было кого-нибудь обвинить. Джонатан был идеальной целью. Джеффри нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Ты сделал меня убийцей.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Джонатан. — Я остановил тебя прежде, чем ты им стал.

Джеффри бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джеффри тихо выдохнул, не удивленный поведением Джеффри, отметил, что токсичное настроение Джеффри сейчас скорее раздражало.

— Пришел молодой курсант, с ключом, искал что-то. Ты напал на него. Убил бы, но я остановил тебя.

— Правда? Тогда чья это кровь? — требовательно спросил Джеффри, показывая свою руку.

— Моя.

— Твоя? — с искренним удивлением спросил Джеффри, хотя его подозрение быстро вернулось, когда он попытался вспомнить, что именно он только что делал. Он помнил укус и последовавшую за ним эйфорию. — Этого не может быть. — Не то чтобы ему было с чем сравнивать, но опыт был слишком приятен, для того, чтобы он поверил. — Ты кровосос, а не человек.

— Джеффри, клянусь тебе, это была моя кровь. Ты видишь здесь кого-либо еще? Живого иди мертвого? — спросил Джонатан, слегка повернув голову так, тчлбы Джеффри увидел кровь на его рубашке и два прокола на шее.

Джеффри огляделся, на автомате слизывая кровь м пальцев, а потом вытер их о штаны. 

— Нет, — неловко ответил он.

—И?

Внимание Джеффри вернулось к горлу Джонатана, консик его языка медленно прошелся вдоль верхних зубов, от клыками до клыками. Он смотрел на рану и вспоминал, что он чувствовал. Хотелось сделать это снова. Он резко выдохнул, распахнув глаза. Нет, он не хотел этого, ему нужно было думать о чем-то другом, но не о горле Джонатана, и не о его крови. Он вспомнил про кажется и обвинительно прищурился

— Ты убил его?

— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! — Джонатан нахмурился, когда Джеффри недоверчиво фыркнул. Брюнет явно готов был спорить. — Ты должен быть в состоянии определить это сам, если не веришь мне, — резко сказал он. — Посмотри на меня, — приказал он и, когда Джеффри просто взглянул на него, нахмурился сильнее и разочарованно зарычал. — Нет, посмотри на меня по-настоящему. Похоже на то, чтобы я недавно питался?

— Как, черт возьми, я узнаю? — предельно вежливо ответил Джеффри, пристально посмотрев на мужчину. 

Изучая его, он почти физически смог почувствовать его состояние. Джеффри удивленно моргнул. Только посмотрев на Джонатана, он мог точно сказать, что тот устал и у него мало крови. Ослабленный. Уязвимый. Джеффри был заинтригован этой новообретенной способностью, а затем он понял одну неприятную вещь: состояние Джонатана было связано с тем, что он пренебрегал собой, присматриваясь за ним. Он неловко поменял позу, пытаясь игнорировать то, сколько незнакомых и нежелательных эмоций вызвала эта мысль.

— И где же тогда курсант? — грубо спросил Джеффри, меняя тему.

— Я позволил ему уйти. — Джонатан слабо улыбнулся. Он был рад видеть, что вампирские чувства Джеффри работают не смотря на то, то тот все время раздражен. — Пока ты был отвлеченные, я смог убедить его поверить в другую версию событий, и отпустил, когда убедился, что он действительно верит. Однако, если твоя Стража и вправду обучена настолько хорошо, как ты заставлял меня поверить, я уверен, что это только вопрос времени, когда они сюда вернутся для расследования.

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Гигантские летучие мыши.

— О, Боже, — пробормотал Джеффри, закатив глаза. — Да, они вернутся. Новичок, разглагольствующий о чем-то настолько нелепом? Черт подери, они заподозрят кровососов и пойдут проверить.

Джонатан нахмурился.

— Приношу извинения за то, что у меня не было лучшего сценария наготове. Парень предложил это, и, в сложившихся обстоятельствах, мне это показалось лучшей идеей, чем просто оставить его здесь или убить. Тебе так не кажется?

— Приемлемо, — ответил Джеффри и фыркнул. — Тц. Теперь это место бесполезно. Нет смысла слоняться без дела, пока стражи не появятся. Я не готов отвечать на вопросы. Пошли.

С этими словами он направился к дверному проему и вышел наружу, на мгновение остановившись, глядя на ночное небо. Теперь все выглядело совсем иначе. Острее, ярче.

— Это... удивительно, — сказал он, забыв, что должен был злиться на Джонатана.

— В чем-то да, наверное, — тихо сказал Джонатан. — Я могу показать тебе больше, если ты позволишь.

Он протянул руку. Джеффри бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд, но, когда не различил в бледно-голубых глазах обмана, (Джеффри был рад, что тот все еще выглядит так), схватил руку Джонатана. И удивленно моргнул, внезапно оказавшись на балконе второго этажа соседнего здания.

— Как... ты это сделал? — спросил Джеффри.

Джонатан не смог сдержать улыбку. Он всегда находил любопытство и желание учиться новому в Джеффри очень привлекательными чертами. Брюнет обладал острым умом — если не обращать внимания не те случаи, когда он раздражающе много болтал и преднамеренно противоречил всеу, что говорил Джонатан, пытаясь защитить принципы Привена. 

— Это... трудно объяснить. Это как спросить меня, как я хожу. Для меня это как... рефлекс. Будто прыжок. Просто представь себя там, где ты хочешь быть, и представь, что ты прыгаешь туда. По началу это движение может вызвать тошноту, но, думаю, ты быстро привыкнешь, как привык и я. Я даже больше не думаю об этом. 

— Как далеко ты можешь перенестись?

Джонатан улыбнулся шире, он пожал плечами. 

— Я не знаю. Со временем становится все легче, сейчас я могу прыгать дальше, чем прыгал до этого. Я могу преодолеть... ну, примерно пятьдесят футов? Лучше придерживайся для начала меньших расстояний пока не научишься правильно управлять этим.

Джеффри склонил голову вбок, обдумывая. Черный дым взметнулся, и он появился по другую сторону от Джонатана. Он ухмыльнулся, и через пару секунд согнулся, прикладывая руку к голове, когда тошнота все-таки настигла его. 

— Боги, этот неудачный, — пробормотал он и вскоре моргнул, стараясь избавиться от головокружения, посмотрев на Джонатана. — Ну что ж!

Он оказался способным учеником, и в течении десяти минут уже научился контролировать свои движения, если прыгал в небольшом пространстве. Когда они шли по крышам, Джеффри уверился в том, что этот прыжок — очень полезный навык, а так же сделал для себя пометку — приучить патрули всегда смотреть вверх. В конце концов они снова оказались на кладбище Стоунбридж, и Джеффри направился к могиле Карла Элдрича — ему нуден был его револьвер. Джонатан ничего не говорил, просто молча сопровождал его. Револьвер все еще лежал в траве, Джеффри наклонился, чтобы взять его, сознательно избегая смотреть на слова на могиле, прекрасно осознавая, что его наставник был бы недоволен им. 

Теперь это моя жизнь, — мысленно напомнил он себе, заправляя револьвер в кобуру. — Моя новая глава, — добавил он, а затем вернулся обратно к тропинке. Он увидел, как Джонатан смотрит на него, и изогнул бровь. — Что?

— Ничего, на самом деле, — Джонатан покачал головой. — Мне просто любопытно, что ты планируешь делать дальше. 

Джеффри пожал плечами. 

— Кровососы же не собираются убивать сами себя, не правда ли? — небрежно бросил он, чувствуя очевидное презрение.

Джонатан фыркнул от удовольствия.

— Ты же помнишь, что ты теперь один из них, да?

— Тц, да. Это не значит, что я до сих пор не считаю их мерзкими, отвратительными животными, — Джеффри бросил короткий взгляд на Джонатана, а затем снова посмотрел на дорогу впереди. — Один или два кровососа могут быть исключениями.

Джонатан ухмыльнулся. Он точно знал, что когда-то Джеффри скорее перерезал бы себе горло, чем признает что-то подобное.

— Значит, ты отзовешь Великую Охоту?

— Я еще не решил, — зрачки Джеффри сузились, когда он осмотрел местность. — Сейчас будет перерыв. Я хочу разобраться с этими чертовыми скалями. 

Джонатан обдумывал это несколько минут. 

— Я согласен, — сказал он наконец, —чтобы остановить распространение инфекции, нудно уничтожить их всез. Даже если я смогу вылечить симптомы, они слишком дикие, чтобы я мог помочь им на этом этапе, — он вздохнул. —Для этих бедных, замученных душ — убийство — это единственное гуманное решение.

— Они не люди, — усмехнулся Джеффри. — Они паразиты. Никто не сожалеет о крысах, которые распространяют чуму по улицам, и скали ничем от них не отличаются. Я не буду жалеть их, и прикажу моим Стражам делать так де. Черт, если бы я был совершенно один — я положил бы их всех в одиночку. И я обещаю тебе, я получу удовольствие от каждого, кого я убил, — он увидел, как Джонатан поднял брови, и фыркнул. — Не осуждай меня, Рид. Я не превратился в бредящего психа. Я всегда презирал кровососов, всегда убивал этих монтров. Это моя работа. Но эти ублюдки? Теперь это уже личное.

Джонатан кивнул в знак согласия. Он понимал, почему Джеффри ненавидел всех зараженных скалей больше, чем всех остальных вампиров. Хотя бы из-за того, что он потерял из-за них.

— Это опасно.

— Думаешь, я не смогу с ними бороться? — Джеффри изогнул бровь. — Что я слишком слаб?

Джонатан приподнял губы. 

— Это вряд ли. Я видел, как ты сражаешься, — он стал серьезнее. — Я имел в виду опасно делать вещи слишком личными. Легко стать эгоистичным, если ты позволишь своим собственным интересам многократно превысить интересы других, — он легко пожал плечами. — Я не говорю о том, чтобы ты не делал этого. Это было бы слишком лицемерно с моей стороны, предлагать такое. Я просто говорю: помни о том, что ты делаешь, чтобы не пожалеть потом.

Он бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Джеффри. Он все еще был уверен в своем выборе.

— Я думаю, что мои интересы совпадают с интересами других, — Джеффри нахмурился. — Я не видел никого, кто пролил много слез, убежденный, что не нужно беспокоиться о тварях, наводнивших улицы. Я считаю это государственной службой. И если я буду очищать улицы и заодно с этим — вредить этим тварям, то, можно сказать, мне повезло.

Он тенью слетел с лестничного пролета, и когда они пересекли каменный мост, внизу раздался душераздирающий крик, сопровождаемый визгом. Джеффри сощурил глаза, верхняя губа приподнялась в насмешке.

— Скали, — пробормотал он, вставая на край парапета и глядя вниз, на двор.

Скалей было двое, и они захватили двух женщин. В панике они забились в самый угол — одна уже была мертва, ее уже пожирал один из скалей. Другая же сейчас была в каменной ловушке между стеной и монстром, когда оставшийся скаль вонзил ей клыки в горло. 

— Паразиты, как я и сказал. Нет смысла жалеть их.

Взглянув на Джонатана, Джеффри переступил через край, легко опускаясь на десяток футов на землю. Скаль прекратил атаку, когда понял, что Джеффри там. Он яростно поднялся, сосредоточившись на нем, оставив обреченную женщину, хныкающую и истекающую кровью. Холодная улыбка медленно расцвела на лице Джеффри, когда он занял боевую позицию.

— Вот так вот, сейчас я не один из вас, не так ли, ублюдок? — насмешливо бросил он.

И ударил скаля по лицу так, что тот отшатнулся на несколько шагов, а потом тенью рванул вперед, хватая скаля за запястье, по инерции разворачивая его, вцепился в волосы и дернул голову в сторону, открывая доступ к шее, вонзая свои клыки в яременную вену и осушая скаля. Отпустив тело, он развернулся за другим скалем. К этому времени Джеффри уже чувствовал себя комфортно в своем теле, вступив в бой. Благодаря тому, чему его научил Джонатан, он легко уклонялся и парировал атаки, используя собственные когти, жестоко расправляясь с врагом. Наконец с тихим рычанием он грубо вцепился клыками в шею скаля. Раздалось низкое рычание, когда он позволил телу упасть. Его глаза на пару мгновений закрылись, когда он потерялся в экстазе. Тяжело дыша, он с довольным выражением лица облизал руку, прежде чем вытереть ее о грязные одежды скаля, а затем подошел к тому месту, где Джонатан выхаживал женщину.

Джонатан спрыгнул вслед за Джеффри, но, когда увидел, как брюнет за несколько секунд справился с первым из скалей, переключил свое внимание на испуганную женщину. Она смотрела на Джеффри с неподдельным ужасом на лице. Когда Джонатан появился перед ней, она попыталась улыбнуться, но вместо этого заплакала.

— Меня зовут Джонатан Рид, я врач, — сказал он, осматривая ее. Он слегка улыбнулся, успокаивающе проведя рукой по ее волосам, и смахнул слезы с ее щек. — Мне очень жаль. Я ничего не могу для вас сделать, — с грустью сказал он. — Вы потеряли слишком много крови, а этот укус слишком глубокий, — он положил окровавленные ладони на ее щеки заставил взглянуть себе в глаза. — Но я могу убрать боль, — пробормотал он. — Пока ты не погрузишься в вечный сон, боли больше не будет. Я обещаю.

Останьтесь.

Она не смогла произнести этого вслух, но Джонатан услышал ее мысли. 

— Я останусь, — он дышал медленно и глубоко, чувствуя, как ее кровь зовет его. 

Этот запах был чистым и сладким, Джонатан был голоден. Он знал, что она все равно умрет, и низкий, голодный рык застревал где-то в груди. Он облизнул губы, а затем с разочарованным рычанием использовал всю свою оставшуюся силу воли для того, чтобы отвести взгляд и пронаблюдать, как Джеффри сражается со вторым скалем. Это было потрясающее зрелище. Мастерство Джеффри было очевидным, со способностями вампира оно только усиливалось, и Джонатан знал, что тот станет еще более смертоносным, если вернет свое оружие. Женщина выдохнула, и Джонатан вернул свое внимание к ней. Наконец, перестав сопротивляться всем ранам, она сделала последний вздох, а Джонатан в последний раз провел рукой по ее волосам.

Спасибо. Больше нет боли.

Джонатан вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и встал, благодарный судьбе за то, что ее страдания закончились — а его искушение исчезло. Он повернулся как раз вовремя для того, чтобы пронаблюдать, как Джеффри выпивает второго скаля. Кривая улыбка легла на его лицо. Рычание привлекло его внимание, и весь этот образ, неудержимый, Джеффри выглядел очень притягательным, несмотря на разрушения вокруг. Джеффри был, без сомнения, сильным эконом, и это он еще не начал развивать все свои новообретенные способности.

— Мои рефлексы... и моя сила... — Джеффри сжал руки в кулаки, а затем разжал их, глядя на свои ладони. — Я никогда не смог бы сделать этого раньше. Я чувствую себя таким могущественным, — он медленно улыбнулся, когда оглядел двор. — Даже без оружия.

Очевидно довольный собой, он подошел к тому месту, где стоял Джонатан. 

— Как я уже говорил, о твоей способности сражаться я не перевиваю, — Джонатан замолчал на некоторое время, — Я был уверен, что ты будешь великолепен во всем, если захочешь. Просто... будь осторожен. Ненависть — соблазнительна, но не жертвуй слишком большим количеством человечности ради того, чтобы стать монстром.

— Ах, Рид, я тронут, что ты так беспокоишься о моей бессмертной душе, — насмешливо ухмыльнулся Джеффри, но через мгновение покачал головой. — Ненависть — это инструмент, а не образ жищни. Она ведет меня, но это все.

Он посмотрел на двух женщин, а затем перевел взгляд на Джонатана.

— У первой не было и шанса, но у второй? Она была жива, когда ты подошел к ней, но была обречена, — сказал Джеффри, — и ты знал это, не так ли? — он увидел, как Джонатан едва кивнул ему. — И все равно?...

Когда Джонатан покачал головой, Джеффри взволнованно провел рукой по волосам.

— Сколько уже прошло с последнего раза?

Джонатан некоторое время молчал, размышляя над вопросом.

— Один скаль прошлой ночью. До этого было что-то пару ночей назад.

— Ты... Господь, Рид! — Джеффри сжал губы, одновременно и восхищаясь способностью Джонатана так сопротивляться собственной натуре, и разочаровываясь тем, что Джонатан отказывался делать то, что было тому нужно для выживания. — Я бы понял, как ты держишься так долго, если ты ничего не делал бы, просто прогуливаясь по больнице, как Суонси, всю ночь, но это не так. Ты был здесь. Ты боролся. Я точно знаю, что забрал у тебя кровь по крайней мере дважды за это время — один раз, когда ты обратил меня, и еще один раз, когда ты... накормил меня. Вот.

Он поднял рукав и протянул руку вперед, обозначая свое предложение. Джонатан изогнул бровь и долго смотрел на руку Джеффри, прежде, чем ему удалось покачать головой и оттолкнуть ее. 

— Нет. Тебе это нужно больше.

Джеффри нахмурился и сощурился.

— Даже не думай провернуть это со мной. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу, что ты слаб, — он фыркнул, когда Джонатан взглянул на женщину. — Нет, не твой разум. Воля — это одно. Я имею в виду твое тело. Любой чертов новобранец явно сможет загнать тебя в тупик.

Джонатан удивленно моргнул.

— Я не думаю, что все так плохо, — возразил он.

— Заткнись, — отрезал Джеффри и указал назад. — Я только что имел дело с двумя ублюдками. У меня есть лишняя кровь, — не давая Джонатану времени спорить, он прикусил собственное запястье. — Пей, или она будет литься просто так.

Он облизнул нижнюю губу, собирая кровь.

— Не делай этого, — прошептал Джонатана, когда в нем зашевелился голод. Джеффри прикусил запястье, и Джонатан увидел восхитительную малиновую жидкость. Его зрачки расширились, когда капля крови сорвалась вниз. — Дьявол, — прошептал он, зарычав. 

Его клыки блеснули, прежде, чем он схватил Джеффри за запястье и прижался ртом к ране. Теперь он на вкус был другим, не таким, каким был, когда был смертным, но этак кровь все равно опьяняла Джеффри, он все еще был зависим от нее. Во всяком случае, он желал этого еще больше, потому что точно знал, что может свободно пить без особого риска для брюнета. Когда он пил, где-то в горле зарождалось странное мурлыканье, все нервы были будто оголенными, он чувствовал себя чертовски живым. Джонатан сделал еще несколько глотков, а затем с диким рычанием отстранился, обнажив клыки. Это было чистое удовольствие.

Джеффри не знал, чего ожидать. Он не мог вспомнить, кусал ли его Джонатан, или он сам истекал кровью, когда он обращал его, он только смутно помнил боль в запястье. Поэтому, когда он прижал Джонатна к своему запястью, и почувствовал губы, зубы и язык на своей коже, он сначала пораженно застыл, а потом его будто прошило судорогой по позвоночнику. У Джеффри перехватило дыхание, он почувствовал, как сердцебиение учащается, а радостная волна дрожи пронзила его, когда он расслышал это мурлыканье. Он прищурился от удовольствия, наблюдая за Джонатаном, видя, какое влияние он оказывает на него, и очертил кончиком языка свой клык, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись. Когда Джонатан отстранился, он увидел восторженное выражение его лица, почувствовал его мощную ауру, и заворчал, внезапно оказавшись не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме Джонатана.

Только Джонатан открыл глаза и увидел ледяную синеву, Джеффри бросился вперед, настойчиво цепляясь руками за его щеки, его рот опустился на рот Джонатана, и его настигло желание. Поцелуй был грубым, непримиримым, бессмысленно-отчаянным, подпитываемый грубой страстью и слепым страхом выпустить Джонатан из рук. Зубы коснулись языка, Джеффри почувствовал тонкий вкус крови Джонатана, и это подстегнуло голод. Он чувствовал головокружение, восторг и ужас одновременно, когда он наконец понял, что он сделал. Он поспешно отстранился, отступая на пару шагов назад, чтобы между ними было какое-то расстояние.

Джонатан не ожидал поцелуя, но неприятия не было. Как только он преодолел свое первоначальное удивление, от обнял в ответ. Он почувствовал, как напоролся на зуб Джеффри, почувствовал вкус собственной крови, и когда брюнет углубил поцелуй, Джонатан всерьез приготовился к новому укусу от Джеффри — например, в горло. Для начала. Поэтому он был удивлн, когда Джеффри неожиданно отстранился, посмотрев на него так, будто бы только что увидел приведение перед собой. Джонатан нахмурился, в замешательстве рассматривая мужчину перед собой.

— Джеффри?

— Мне нужно вернуться к Стражам, — сказал Джеффри, жестом останавливая Джонатана. 

Он начинал чувствовать к Джонатану что-то такое, чего никогда не чувствовал к другому человеку, и это пугало его. Ему нужно было уйти. Ему нужно было обдумать это.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — возразил Джонатан. — Не этой ночью.По крайней мере не прямо сейчас. Позволь мне помочь тебе. 

— Держись подальше! Мне не нужна помощь! — огрызнулся Джеффри, и сам сделал полшага назад, — У меня есть доступ к своей комнате, полной книг и записей с признаниями кровососов. Я сам узнаю все, что мне нужно. Кроме того, мы — существа обмана. У меня не возникнет никаких проблем с сокрытием моей новой натуры.

— Это больше, чем просто уловки, Джеффри, ты только приспосабливаешься к своим новым способностям. Тебе нужно научиться контролировать голод, это приходит со временем. Но сейчас, когда ты только обернулся, это будет сложно. Лучше избегать соблазнов. 

Джеффри нахмурился.

— Ты недооцениваешь меня. Я прекрасно себя контролирую!

Джонатана приподнял бровь, оглядывая поле битвы, прикоснулся подушечкой указательного пальца к языку, и, когда на ней осталось красное пятно, он слизнул его.

— Это по-твоему называется контроль? — он полагал, что часть жестокости, которую Джеффри проявил на поле боя, была вызвана необходимостью доказать, что он не скаль, необходимостью заставить всех "ответственных" за его нынешнее состояние расплатиться за то, что произошло с ним.

А что до поцелуя... он однажды уже предупредил Джеффри, что вампиры чувствуют эмоции в разы сильнее, чем люди, и он мог только представить, что именно испытывал брюнет в первые часы после перерождения. Он был готов отпустить Джеффри с этим, но он на собственном опыте знал, что у новорожденного жажда крови невероятно сильна, этот соблазн преодолеть сложно, особенно в первую ночь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джонатан ровно. Выражение его лица было серьезным, он достал из пальто небольшой карманный ножик. — Давай тогда уж проверим это?

Глядя Джеффри в глаза, он приподнял левый рукав и перерезал запястье, переворачивая его и позволяя крови капать на землю густыми красными каплями. Джонатан видел, как расширяются зрачки Джеффри, как тот, распахнув глаза, уловил этот запах в воздухе. Раздалось низкое рычание, Джеффри оскалил клыки и, когда он подошел к Джонатану, чтобы взять его кровь, тот заморозил охотника на месте на пару секунд и тих фыркнул.

— То есть не контролируешь себя, — сказал Джонатан, облизывая запястье, и отвернулся, зная, что это был жестокий урок.

Джеффри сердито обнажил клыки, глядя на Рида, и, как только тот повернулся к нему спиной, сбросил с себя оцепенение и тенью метнулся к нему. 

— Ты ублюдок, Рид! Ты не говорил мне, что как только ты обратишь меня, ты сделаешь меня своим рабом!

Джонатан посмотрел на него исподлобья, опасно сощурившись.

— Прошу прощения? — холодно спросил он.

Джеффри указал на него.

— Эти скали? Да, я хотел их выпить. Сильно. Очень сильно. Но ты! — он нахмурился. — Что ты сделал? Что это такое... почему я не могу остановиться?

Джонатан изогнул бровь, его ярость угасла, когда он понял, о чем именно спрашивал Джеффри. 

— Я ничего с тобой не делал. Ты сделал это там, — он увидел, как Джеффри стал еще угрюмее, Джонатан прищурился и легко улыбнулся, положив руку на щеку Джеффри. — По той же самой причине я не могу себя контролировать, находясь рядом с тобой. Да, я испытываю невероятную жажду, ее может удовлетворить практически любая кровь, но твоя кровь... у меня зависимость.

На мгновение Джеффри закрыл глаза, принимая прикосновения, желая наклониться и согласиться с ним, но затем он снова напрягся и нахмурился. 

— Перестань говорить одно и то же, — горячо ответил Джеффри, оттолкнув руку Джонатана, — То, что ты говоришь, не имеет смысла!

Улыбка Джонатана стала немного неловкой, и он спрятал руки в карманы пальто. 

— Джеффри, я желаю твою кровь не потому, что это кровь, а потому, что это твоя кровь. Я... беспокоюсь за тебя. Очень сильно, — он прочистил горло, почувствовав, как теплеют от смущения щеки, на мгновение отвел взгляд, но снова посмотрел на Джеффри. — Это началось некоторое время назад. Примерно с тех пор, как ты заболел.

Услышав это, Джеффри пораженно замер с широко раскрытыми от шока глазами. Он понятия не имел, что сказать в ответ, и внезапно он почувствовал тошноту и головокружение из-за того, как сильно билось его сердце. 

— Ты говоришь, что я веду себя так, находясь рядом с тобой потому что я... — он усилием остановил себя и покачал головой, отгоняя множество мыслей о Джонатане и о том, что он чувствовал. 

Джеффри не хотел признавать, что он испытывает чувства к кому-либо, потому что когда он теряет этих людей — это приносит боль. Он никогда ничего не чувствовал к вампиру. он был охотником. И все равно, это убило бы его, если бы ему когда-нибудь пришлось пустить Джонатану пулю в сердце так же, как он сделал это с Йеном. 

— Н-нет, — сказал он нервно, и сила эмоций, накрывших его, заставила его запаниковать. Он повернулся, оглядываясь через плечо, когда услышал голоса, и вдалеке увидел патруль Привена. Он повернулся обратно к Джонатану и подавил все эмоции, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть себе контроль.

— Ты ошибаешься, Рид, — сказал он грубо. Сглотнув, он крепко сжал ладони в кулаки и жестко добавил: — Ты высокого о себе мнения, но мне плевать на тебя. 

— Джеффри, пожалуйста, не делай этого, — тихо попросил Джонатан.

Джеффри опустил взгляд, когда увидел лицо Джонатана и услышал его голос. Он знал, как влиял на Джонатана, и, хотя это разрывало его сердце, он заставил себя продолжить.

— На всех плевать. Особенно на кровососа, — он сделал несколько шагов, и, когда в воротах показался Страж, сгорбился и притворно споткнулся, громко прокричав: — Кровосос! Тут кровосос и у меня нет боеприпасов!

Когда к нему подбежал патруль, один из новобранцев ободряюще помог ему подняться, а несколько стрелков рассредоточились в поисках вампира. Он смотрел как Джонатан недоверчиво взглянул на него, прежде, чем исчезнуть в черной дымке. Он появился на парапете, и снова исчез через секунду.

"Беги, Джонатан, — подумал Джеффри, когда вина накрыла его с головой. — Не дай им поймать себя.


End file.
